Guardians of Gamindustri
by condeale
Summary: Sabiendo que posiblemente Neptune la tenga difícil, o que sea muy floja para cumplirlo, Histoire decide invocar a un grupo de personajes para que la ayude….o que hagan todo el trabajo. Comienza en re birth1 y seguirá con el resto de juegos (se y de alguna manera los conectare xd). Multicrossover.
1. prologo

**Holaaaa….y antes que me quieran matar, se que estoy debiendo fanfic pero mi cabeza loca se le ocurrió este fanfic, en fin lo estaré actualizando cada mes….eso espero xd**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **En un tiempo random, nuestra historia comienza….**

Antes que nada, todo comienza en 5 lugares diferentes, tanto tiempo, espacio y dimensión….

* * *

 **3.956 ABY, Forja Estelar**

En uno, en una estación de creación de naves de forma imparable, en una de las salas de mando, en medio de una gran lucha que ocurre fuera en el espacio, vemos a aun tipo, con una gran capa negra que cubría casi toda su espalda, con la capucha alzada, llevando una máscara y armadura medio roja y anaranjada con una túnica negra, junto a unas botas de combate y un sable de luz en mano, el tipo era Revan, el Revanchista jedi que luego paso a ser un lord sith, pero tras la traición de su aprendiz Darth Malak, volvió al lado luminoso de la fuerza tras sufrir de amnesia, pero volviendo al principio, nuestro héroe (o anti-heroe) lucha contra su viejo aprendiz, Darth Malak, quien estaba siendo superado por Revan y su fiel droide-asesino HK-47, pero en eso Malak atrajo al droide hacia el atravesándolo

"¡HK!" Grito Revan al ver a su fiel compañero caer casi muerto o destruido

(Mierda…bolsa de sangre fue superior, lo siento maestro) En eso los ojos del droide se apagaron indicando su deceso

"Malakkkk" Furioso, grito Revan abalanzándose contra su viejo aprendiz, el cual solo respondió

"Si, vamos Revan, usa el lado oscuro, es lo que nos nutre, ¿O no recuerdas las enseñanza del lado oscuro?"

"No me dejare dominar Malak" Respondio Revan, logrando romper la defensa de Malak, clavándole su sable de luz en el pecho de este

"Je…nada...mal" Respondio este último como si estuviera sonriendo, a lo que Revan miro hacia abajo y vio que Malak también le avía clavo su sable de luz en su estómago, a lo que se separó, viendo como Malak caía cadáver al suelo

"Je…maldito…nada mal" Susurro Revan cayendo al suelo en sus últimos momentos….

* * *

 **9** **ABY, Tatooine**

Ahora, en otro tiempo y todo lo demás, en un planeta del borde exterior llamado Tatooine, hogar del crimen organizado y demás lacras de la sociedad, en una de sus ciudades vemos a un grupo de niños, de 10 a 16 años, vestidos de Stormtroopers y pilotos imperiales, ¿La razón? Que un día, el gran imperio intergaláctico se les ocurrió la gran idea de promocionar su reclutamiento mediante, campañas de ser un miembro del gran ejercito del imperio intergaláctico por un día a todos los niños de todo planeta que haiga imperiales, pero centrándonos en los niños, uno sobresalía, talvez por ser algo bajito o estar vestido de piloto imperial, el cual era Luke Skywalker, un chico de 10 años que aparentaba 13 por los dos soles del sistema, que vivía con sus tíos, huérfano de padre (Si….) y madre, el cual jugaba con sus amigos a ser imperiales por un día, pero en eso Luke se chocó con un hombre, de armadura ligera negra con una sable de luz en forma de disco, siendo este un inquisidor, la fuerza de caza de los traidores jedis

"Ahh…disculpe señor" Levantándose, dijo Luke con respeto, pero el inquisidor solo sonrió y dijo

"Tranquilo niño" A lo que le ayudo a levantarse y continuo

"Es bueno ver que las juventudes quieren apoyar a nuestra galaxia a exterminar la escoria de los rebeles y jedis traidores" Hablo con una en tono amable, a lo que Luke asintió y dijo

"Si, mi sueño es ser un piloto y volar por toda la galaxia, aunque lo malo es que mis tíos no me dejan" Hablo finalizando en un tono algo triste, pero el inquisidor solo le agarro de la cabeza y dijo en un tono amigable

"Je, tranquilo niño, solo debes decirle en un momento oportuno, y si no hacen caso, bueno…. Tomar otras medidas"

"Otras medida…. ¿Escaparme?" Dijo Luke en un tono inocente

"Si…si tu deseo es volar, hazlo realidad" Dijo el inquisidor con una sonrisa amigable

"Hummm, está bien….muchas gracias señor inquisidor" Con respeto, dijo Luke inclinándose, para luego ir a jugar con su amigos, mientras por otro lado el inquisidor solo dio una sonrisa algo siniestra y pensó

'El niño parece ser algo sensible a la fuerza….y le gustaría ser un piloto….puede que haya descubierto un posible candidato a inquisidor…Jejeje…el emperador esta…' Pero en eso, una llamada sonó desde su comunicador y respondió

"Acá Malok" A lo un Stormtrooper respondió agitado

"Señor…encontramos al jedi, parece que si iba a reunir en unos días con otro, posiblemente con un maestro"

"Entonces traérmelo" Dijo el inquisidor con seriedad

"El problema señor, es que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, y está escapando matando a todo soldado que ve" Dijo el Stormtrooper agitado

"Cerrarle el paso…y ¿Por dónde va?" Pregunto el inquisidor comenzaron a correr

"A la plaza señor" Respondio el Stormtrooper mientras se oía disparos

"A la plaza….mierda es ahí donde está el evento con los niños" Furioso, dijo el inquisidor acelerando el paso, donde al llegar a la plaza, vio a varios Stormtroopers muertos, con los niños presa del pánico agarrando lo que sea para defenderse del jedi que está matando a todo imperial

"Niños corrompidos…bajen las armas y retirase" Dijo el jedi con su sable de luz lazado sobre un Stormtrooper herido de gravedad, pero Luke se puso delante, y dijo

"No lo mates"

"No sabes en lo que te metes niño" Dijo el jedi para intentar golpearlo a Luke, pero el agarro la pistola bláster de Stormtrooper herido y le disparo al jedi, pero el solo repelió el ataque cayendo en el hombro de luke

"Arhggg….duele" Susurro Luke agarrándose del hombro herido, pero en eso entro el inquisidor luchando contra el jedi

"Atrás escoria jedi" Dijo el inquisidor con furia chocando ambos sables láseres, haciendo soltar chispas por el lugar, sorprendiendo a los niños y demás personas presentes, pero el jedi empujo al inquisidor con la fuerza, haciéndole soltar su sable, cayendo al suelo, a la vez que el jedi alzo su sable hacia el inquisidor y dijo

"Últimas palabras maldito"

"Nunca ganara" Dijo el inquisidor aceptando su fin, pero en eso…

"No lo mates" Por detrás, oyeron a Luke, quien agarrando el sable del inquisidor, ataco por la espalda al jedi, el cual solo giro su sable, hacia el rubio y dijo

"No te metas en esto niño" A lo dio más fuerza (física) haciendo que Luke estuviera perdiendo, pero el solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No….no me rendiré" En eso empujo al jedi, para luego dispararle con el bláster mientras se acercaba, pero el jedi se recuperó, y con su sable evito los disparos, pero sin darse cuenta, atravesó a Luke por la cintura

"Arhhgggg" Grito Luke en dolor, cayendo arrodillado, a lo que jedi levanto su sable y dijo

"Sensible, lástima que tenga que matarte niño…ahhhh…..una lástima" A lo que estaba por bajar, pero Luke movió el sable del inquisidor con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, cortándolo a la mita cayendo dividió el jedi al suelo

"No….como pude….perder contra un niño…ahhhh…lo lamento maestro Keno…..ahhhh" En eso dio su ultimo respiro, muriendo

"Niño" Preocupado, dijo el inquisidor corriendo hacia Luke, el cual comenzó a escupir sangre mientras caía al suelo

"Je…lo logre" Susurro con sus últimas fuerza…..

* * *

 **30 de Agosto de 2552 D.C, Reach**

Pero ahora….cambiando de tiempo y todo lo demás, pasamos a una vista de un prado todo destruido, en un planeta llamado Reach, donde tras una fuerte y legendaria guerra en todo el planeta, la UNSC, había perdido frente al covenant, un conjunto de razas alien que había estado exterminando a todos los humanos en los últimos casi 30 años de guerra, pero ahora, tras perder su mundo fortaleza más grande e importante, claro después de la tierra, pero centrándonos en el prado anterior, en el cual, vemos aun spartan III, herido y posiblemente, uno de los pocos humanos que quedaban en el planeta, de nombre código SPARTAN-B312 aunque ahora Noble 6, miembro nuevo del ahora casi exterminado equipo NOBLE, siendo el y posiblemente noble 3 Jun los únicos sobrevivientes

"Ahh…ahhh" Susurro con cansancio mientras veía a varios Phantom dejando más élites los cuales dispararon hacia seis, el cual respondió también con dispararos, pero uno de los disparos de los élites le dio en el casco haciéndole caer su arma , a lo que seis se lo quito y recogiendo su arma, comenzó a disparar a un élite ultra matándolo, pero por un lado, vino otro elite, el cual fue asesinado de un golpe de seis, pero más elites vinieron por detrás disparando a seis, el cual solo pudo responder con disparos de su rifle, pero fue superado en número, haciendo que dos elites se acercasen para tumbarlo y uno clavarle su espada de Energía.

"Joder….." Susurro seis muriendo…

* * *

 **2? D.C, Dementer**

Cambiando de nuevo de tiempo y todo lo demás, en un planeta de nombre Demeter, se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla, tanto en tierra como en el espacio, la razón, que este planeta era una estación de combustible crítico para las fuerzas de IMC para dar el salto hacia la frontera, lugar donde los rebeldes de los Frontier Milicia residían y reclamaban sus territorios ante el gobierno central de la tierra, del cual, el IMC envió sus fuerzas para contener y sacar todo recurso para los planetas del núcleo

(IMC acercándose) Desde en edificio, dijo un titán Stryder IMC modificado con paneles protectores a su compañero piloto, Copper Homura, expiloto de IMC que deserto a la Milicia, siendo que llevaba la armadura de IMC con leves modificaciones el cual estaba matando a otro soldado del IMC con su cuchillo

"Joder…. Kurata" Dijo Copper acercándose a su titán, entrando lanzando su Plasma Railgun disparando aun titán, para luego dispara a otro titán destruyéndolo a lo que disparo a otro piloto IMC y aplastando a otro grupo de soldados IMC

"Bien…espero que al evacuación sea pronto" Dijo Cooper saltando hacia una pared, para luego caminar por el murro saltando hacia un techo para luego saltar sobre un titán IMC, abriendo su núcleo de fusión, disparándolo destruyéndolo, saltando antes de la explosión

(Piloto, varios IMC acercándose) Dijo su titán de nombre Kuruta posicionándose en un muro evitando miles de disparos

"Listo" Dijo Copper salto hacia los soldados y pilotos IMC, lanzándoles granadas mientras disparaba, matando a varios, pero algunos reaccionaron a tiempo disparándolo, dándole en los brazos y piernas

"Joder…" Susurro Copper saltando su cuerda para salir de la zona y aterrizar en un edificio cercano, donde camino todo lo que pudo para saltar y ser recogido por su titán

(Tenemos que retirarnos piloto) Dijo Kuruta corriendo hacia unos de los puntos capturados, pero en eso sonaron las alertas en todo el campo de batalla, a la vez que los núcleos del reactor de la zona estaban botando mucho humo

(El núcleo esta en punto crítico, estamos enviando naves de evacuación….encontrar a MacAllan y salir corriendo de ahí) De la radio general, escucharon la voz de la comandante Sarah Briggs, quien estaba con la flota de la milicia en el espacio

"No creo el núcleo nos dé tiempo" Dijo Copper viendo al núcleo del reactor botando mucho más humo, a la vez que todos los demás se fijaban en ello

(Coooff…No…. coooff….Ahh…al habla MacAllan, eh sobrecargando el núcleo del reactor manualmente…. coooff….salgan de aquí cuanto antes….no esperen a las tropas en tierra) Por otro lado, respondió vía radio James MacAllan, ex oficial del IMC y ahora partidario de la milicia, quien estaba en el núcleo del reactor muriendo por la radiación

"Ni de otra…ahhh fue un gusto Kuruta" Dijo Copper aceptando su fin viendo el núcleo a pesar de los disparos de algunos soldados del IMC desperrados

(Igual piloto) Dijo Kuruta, a lo que cargo su Plasma Railgun disparando a todo soldado IMC aunque estaba siendo superado y poco a poco destruido

(Coooff…. Marcus confiaron en mi a pesar que era del IMC… coooff…. necesitar a alguien para cuando no este…. Coooff….hace quince años me dijiste a bordo de la Orix que me llevara la nave…. Coooff…ahora te doy la misma oportunidad…. Coooff….pilotos…aquí MacAllan… coooff…. si aún están en tierra, fue un honor luchar junto a ustedes…. coooff) Con sus últimos alientos, susurro MacAllan, a lo que un fuerte estruendo sonó, en lo que Copper miro al núcleo contrayéndose mientras sus sistemas se atrofiaban por la radiación

'Lo siento hermanita….' Pensó con mucha tristeza, a lo que dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa…dijo

"Fue igual un honor señor" En eso una fuerte onda es expandió….

* * *

 **201? D.C, Japón**

Y finalmente, cambiando por última vez de tiempo y todo lo demás, en el cielo de una ciudad japonesa, cerca un gran edificio, una batalla se desarrollaba donde una niña peliazul, de posiblemente 14 años, usando una armadura tecnológicamente súper-avanzada, llamada unit-CR , creada para combatir seres extra dimensionales llamados espíritus, volaba contra otra chica, de 20 a 25 años, quien usaba también una unit-CR con un gran armatoste mecánico de color negro y rojo, del cual tenía dos grandes cañones, aunque uno había sido cortado junto con una espada láser que estaba conectado al armatoste.

"...Has alcanzado tus límites. ¡Jessica! ¡El resultado se ha decidido! Ríndete..." Con molestia dijo la niña, de nombre Mana Takamiya, quien había desertado del DEM, para ayudar a su hermano y otros motivos.

Sin embargo, la chica llamada Jessica apuntó su cañón restante a Mana disparando, pero Mana esquivo el disparo, a lo que Jessica comenzó a reír como loca mientras derramaba sangre por los ojos.

"...MANA…MANA TAKAMIYA MANA. Y-Y-Y-Y-YO NO, NO VOY, A P-PEEER-DER. ESTÁ VEZ, NO PERDERÉ. NO VOY A PERDER DE NUEVO. SIEMPRE Y CUANDO TENGA AL "LICORICE", YO, YO, YO LO HARÉ" Alocadamente, grito a todo pulmón disparando a Mana

"Jessica..." Con pena a su ex-compañera susurro Mana apretando sus puños con fuerza….sabiendo de lo que le había hecho a Jessica

"..." En silencio, Mana apretaba sus dientes con furia.

"¡MANA! MA-MA-MA-MANA. TAKAMIYA MANA. ADEPTUS DOOOSSS. YA ERAS MUY MOLESTA. ¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉEE WESTCOTT-SAMA Y EL OFICIAL MEIXAZ CONFÍAN EN TI ORIENTAAL? Y-Y-YO...YO SOY DEFINITIVAMENTE MÁS ADECUADA, ADECUADA. ¡AAAAADEPTUS, NÚMERO DOS, DOS!" Gritó Jessica mientras dispara sin para

Pero Mana extendió su Territorio y se acercó a Jessica lentamente.

"...Siempre fuiste así desde el principio. Eres celosa, materialista, y siempre decías palabras desagradables" En voz baja, susurro Mana mientras se acercaba

"Sin embargo, tu lealtad es digna de mi respeto a pesar de que te odio..." Dijo Mana apretando su arma con fuerza

"¿AH, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, MA, MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MANA-NA-NA-NA?" Grito Jessica furiosa, pero Mana acelero con su espada láser en su mano derecha y la clavo en el pecho de Jessica con fuerza y rapidez

"¡Ah, gah, ah, ahhhhhhhh!" En dolor, grito Jessica mientras votaba sangre, a lo que su territorio desapareció, y el gran armatoste caía al suelo, excepto una parte de la espada laser, al cual Jessica levanto a ultimo segundo, clavándola a Mana

"¿O-o-o-oye, Mana? Y-y-y-y-yo soy fuerte ahoooora, ¿verdad? No voy, a perder contra nadie nuncaaaaaa más. Westcott-sama, finalmente, me aprobaaará, ¿verdad?" Con dolor susurro Jessica con una pequeña mientras se apoyaba en Mana

"Ahh... por supuesto" Votando algo de sangre, respondió Mana, a lo que Jessica sonrió muriendo, pero Mana comenzó a perder altura cayendo debido a la herida

"Lo siento….nii-sama" Susurro cayendo….

* * *

 **? ?, ?**

Pero, y sin que las 5 personas (aparte el droide 'muerto') que estaba muriendo en diferentes de tiempo y todo lo demás, 2 niños que recién vivían la vida y los otros 3 soldados altamente capacitados y con varias experiencias de guerra, no sabían que el algún lugar del espacio-tiempo, en otro universo un ser pequeño, en si una chica de aparentar 8 o 10 años, pero del tamaño de una botella, de piel blanca con ojos azules y cabello rubio divido en dos coletas con una pieza de cabeza blanca, negro y azul que cubre sus orejas, y un par de cintas de púrpura y oro. Aparte de llevar un vestido púrpura con líneas de color oro y una corbata verde azulado suelto y zapatos son de color blanco y estar encima de un libro de tamaño normal, eso y tiene un par de alas parecida a las de una mariposa, miraba en frente suyo los 5 moribundos en imágenes, a lo que invoco un imagen centrar donde vio a una niña de cabello purpura con broches de forma de teclas de mando de videojuegos que lleva lo que parecía una casaca grande de color blanco con detalles en violeta con medias blancas con franjas celestes, y zapatos violetas, caer, ligeramente del cielo

"Hummm puede que Neptune no logre hacer esto sola, mientras que estas personas…puedan servir….hummm pero de seguro querrán algo a cambio….y pueda que genere problemas… pero…no creo que haiga tanto daño" Dijo la niña, a lo que moviendo su mano, y en las imágenes de las personas moribundas, las 5, desaparecieron

"Ah… pero creo que también necesitaran algo de ayuda" A lo que una de las imagen también desapareció el droide

En los 4 universos diferentes (Dos eran el mismo)….la historia pasaría como simple, el de Mana, su hermano lograría sellar aun espíritu de nombre Miku, aunque este no sabría de lo sucedido a su hermana, en el de Revan, su nombre pasaría al de un villano por su acciones como sith, en el de Lucas, sus tíos llorarían mientras el sería considerado un héroe, aunque cierto jedi se saldría del planeta con su misión fracasada, en el de Copper las guerra seguirá con la Milicia teniendo algunas victorias como también derrotas, y en el seis, la guerra humano-covenant estaba por llegar a su fin.

Pero para ellos…..era solo el comienzo de una loca aventura…..


	2. Comienzo, enfermera y primer boss

**Holaaaa….y antes que me maten, este capitulo lo habia escrito junto al prologo….ya para el próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo para el próximo domingo, en fin los comentarios xd**

 **A Mio Takamiya: Gracias por comentar, je sé que es algo random pero me inspire en un fanfic de titanfall con HN que leia hacía tiempo, en fin espero que te guste xd**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo, de comienzo…es como los animes que mueren para renacer en otro universo, de peleas….jejejeje si cuentas el elenco…si duda xd, en fin espero que te guste el capítulo xd**

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar xd**

* * *

 **Lugar y tiempo desconocido**

"Ahh…mi cabeza…" Con dolor, susurro Mana mientras se frotaba la cabeza

"Ahh…ya no duele" Por otro lado, dijo Luke dándose cuenta que el dolor que sentía en su cintura había desaparecido

"Joder…que batalla" Con cansancio, susurro Copper

(Parámetros estables, sistemas listos piloto) Comento Kuruta encendiéndose

"Ahh…por la fuerza" Moviendo la cabeza, dijo Revan

(Ah…funcionando) Encendió, dijo HK-47 levantando la cabeza

"Ahh…joder… ¿Dónde…?" Mirando al su alrededor, dijo Seis, pero justo…

"¿Ehh?" En eso, las 5 personas, más los 2 robots, se fijaron de la presencia de todos ellos, al mismo tiempo que vieron que estaban un lugar completamente negro, aunque se podían ver con claridad. A lo que cada uno saco sus armas y apuntándose, hablaron

"Identifíquese" Con seriedad dijo Seis

"Antes de nada ¿Son del DEM o de Ratatoskr?" Pregunto Mana con sus cañones apuntando

"Ehh…. ¿pueden decirme dónde estoy?" Con timidez, pregunto Luke con la pistola bláster apuntando y sable del inquisidor alzado

(Objetivos apuntados piloto) Dijo Kuruta apuntado

"Si no quieren que yo mi amiguito disparemos, de dirán si son milicianos o no" Agrego Copper con seriedad apuntando

(Maestro, bolsas de sangre identificados) Dijo HK-47 con su rifle bláster apuntando

"Un sensible….y los demás ¿Son de la república o hostiles?" Dijo Revan con seriedad sacando sus dos pistolas bláster

Tras hablar todos se quedaron apuntando entre sí, pero….

"Alto" De arriba, escucharon una voz con seriedad, a lo que se fijaron, y delante de todos apareció una chica de aparentar 8 o 10 años, pero del tamaño de una botella pequeña, de piel blanca con ojos azules y cabello rubio divido en dos coletas con una pieza de cabeza blanca, negro y azul que cubre sus orejas, y un par de cintas de púrpura y oro. Aparte de llevar un vestido púrpura con líneas de color oro y una corbata verde azulado suelto y zapatos son de color blanco y estar encima de un libro de tamaño normal, eso y tiene un par de alas parecida a las de una mariposa. Cosa que sorprendido a todos, aunque Mana ya habido visto seres de ropas de ese tipo (…cof...cof...espíritus)

"¿Que eres?" Dijo Seis y Copper apuntando

"¿Qué rayos?" Susurro Mana también apuntando

"Guao que cosa" Dijo Luke sorprendido

"Un ángel de las lunas de Lego, no muy pequeña….rayos ¿que eres?" Dijo Revan

"Primero bajan sus armas guerreros" Dijo la chica con seriedad, a lo que solo Luke las bajo

"¿Porque debemos obedecerte?" Pregunto Mana molesta

"Porque si no les diré nada y hare que se pierdan en el olvido" Dijo la chica con seriedad

"Humm…como sabemos que no es una trampa" Dijo Seis con seriedad, a lo que la chica, quien solo lo miro con molestia y dijo

"Porque si no hubiera dejado que mueran" A lo que todos presentes se miraron entre ellos, para luego…

"Si…yo estaba muriendo…" Dijo Luke choqueado

"Maldito Malak, en que me metiste" Dijo Revan molesto

"Ahhh porque me pasa esto nii-sama" Dijo Mana con tristeza viendo hacia el suelo

("Joder….") Tanto Seis como Copper y HK-47 susurraron molestos

"Bueno….como están más tranquilos…les diré todo" Dijo la chica, a lo que dio un respiro y hablo

"Mi nombre es Histoire, soy un digamos…un tomo de gran poder que registra la historia de gamindustri" Dijo la chica llamada Histoire con seriedad

"Gami—di—tri—ahh como se dice" Dijo Luke al no poder pronunciar bien el nombre

"Ahh… gamindustri…y quiero que ayuden a una persona muy especial" Continuo Histoire

"Entiendo….pero ¿que ganamos con todo esto?" Dijo Revan mientras los demás asentían a su comentario, a lo que Histoire dio un suspiro y….

"Tú, te curare de tu condición terminar y dar más resistencia a tu realizador" Dijo mirando a Mana, cosa que la dejo sorprendida, pero antes de que respondiera, Histoire miro hacia Luke y dijo

"Doy a darte la experiencia y poder como para ser el mejor piloto de todo el multiverso" A lo Luke abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero Histoire miro hacia Revan y dijo

"Voy a darte poder y conocimiento para que puedas fundar tu imperio que tanto deseas" A lo que Revan casi se caer, pero Histoire miro hacia Copper y dijo

"Ah ti, voy a darte poder y tecnología suficiente como para que la milicia gane" A lo que Copper se quedó quieto, pero Historie miro hacia Seis y dijo

"Y a ti el poder y fuerza resistente para luchar contra el covenant y ser el spartan definitivo" A lo que Seis se quedó callado pensando.

"¿Qué opinan?" Dijo Histoire sonriendo

"¿Puedes…hacer eso?" Pregunto Revan, a lo que Histoire chaqueo los dedos y una luz envolvió a los presentes y tras eso…

"Ahh…que fue…" Dijo Revan, a lo que fijo que en su mano había un brazalete negro con detalles en gris y rojo, aparte que partes de su armadura eran de color negro y rojo con líneas gris, eso que su capa estaba bordeada de gris, además su armadura era algo más gruesa pero todavía liviana más parecida a una armadura mandaloriana, y que parte de su túnica era ahora una camisa y pantalones de combate negros, como botas grises pero con su cama negra en la cintura y una tela roja al medio, aparte de llevar sus pistolas bláster y sus dos sables láseres en los costado, además que la cintura tenía varios cuchillos y un sable extra por detrás, con un lanzacohetes de espalda y un jet pack de color negro.

(Maestro…) Dijo HK-47, quien ahora tenía un mejor chasis de color marrón con negro, con protectores en la cintura y articulaciones, y armadura en el pecho, brazos y piernas, aparte de llevar en la espada dos grandes cuchillos curvos y llevaba dos rifles bláster en cada mano. Además de llevar un brazalete medio marrón con detalles en negro

"Eh...y mi unit-CR" Por otra parte dijo Mana, quien su unit-CR ahora está algo más liviana, aparte de en las garras de los pies estaban más puntiagudas y con pequeños circulitos en ellas, las alas de su espalda ahora eran más grandes, teniendo lo que parecía ser compartimiento de armas y algunas partes estaban volando, por otro lado, la armadura de los brazos era ahora más voluminosa, tenía equipado garras con los cañones encima de la muñeca y poseía sus disparadores láser de su unit-CR del DEM, pero en la zona del pecho seguía casi igual aunque ahora la protección estaba más bajo del muslo, dejando como si usa ropa de baño, aparte de tener algunas decoraciones y que en uno de los brazo tenía un brazalete de color azul con detalles en dorado

"¿Qué diablos?" Dijo Seis, al ver su armadura MJOLNIR, la cual ahora tenía líneas verdes, aparte de ser algo más liviana, tener un protector en su brazo, porta cartuchos en su cintura, como también una espada de energía, además que en algunas partes era más robusta y llevaba en la espada un sujetador para dos armas, con un subfusil, un láser espartan y escudo gigante, eso y un disparador en los brazos con unos propulsores que también estaban en las piernas, las cuales ahora eran más robustas y llevaban un cuchillo táctico a la derecha. Aparte de llevar en uno de los brazos un brazalete de color verde militar con detalles en gris

"Guao…esta increíble" Dijo Luke, quien su disfraz de piloto imperial, ahora poseía armadura negra con franjas rojas, aparte tener los dos tubos de respiración hacia atrás, conectados a sistema de respiración más pequeño, el cual era protegido por la armadura, donde en las piernas y brazos tenia propulsores y en los brazos tener unos lanzallamas, además de tener el sable del inquisidor, el cual ahora tenía una protección delantera, y la pistola bláster del cual ahora tenía una mira más avanzada. Eso y de llevar en uno de los brazos un brazalete de color rojo con detalles en negro

"Ehh…" Susurro Copper, ya que su armadura de piloto ahora parecía más gruesa, aunque lo sentía liviano, con el mono gris de abajo algo más claro, con su hombreras más grandes, botas con un pequeño propulsor, y un cuchillo deslizable, sus brazos tenia armadura algo ligera con dos disparadores de cuerda en la muñeca y dos cuchillos despegable por debajo de esta, además que luego se fijó que Kuruta ahora tenía más armadura y tenía más lanzamisiles, con una espada gigante en la espada y varios propulsores con algunas alas grandes de avión en la espalda. Eso y de llevar en uno de los brazos un brazalete de color gris claro con detalles en azul algo claro

"¿Y qué tal?" Con una sonrisa de confianza, dijo Histoire viéndolos

"Increíble" Dijeron Luke y Mana sorprendidos

"Mucho mejor…mucho" Tanto Seis como Copper dijeron viendo sus armaduras

"Nada mal niña" Dijo Revan viendo a Histoire, quien parecía algo cansada

"Bien…por ahora les puedo prometer ese poder….ahh…he usado mucha energía….cualquiera pregunta…les he traído un droide del tiempo de Luke que he almacenado datos sobre gamindustri, aparte de sus tecnologías…" Dijo Histoire entre cortada, a lo que delante de ellos apareció un pequeño azul droide R2 del tiempo de Luke, el cual dio un gran zumbido en binario al ver a los presente, pero Histoire le toco la cabeza, a lo que el droide dio otro zumbido en binario, como comunicándose con la loli

"Veo….hummm…entiendo" Dijo Histoire, a lo que abrió los ojos de golpe.

"Veo…tus dueños son muy curioso pequeño, aparte de haber sufrido mucho" Continuo para luego chaquear los dedos de nuevo para luego que el droide R2 apareciera al costado de Luke con una pintura del mismo color que él, y tener dos pistolas bláster en sus piernas y un propulsor en la base del centro

"Al parecer este droide de nombre R2-R2 pertenecía a tus padres" Mirando a Luke dijo Histoire

"¿A mis padres?" Pregunto Luke sorprendido

"Si….ahh….mi tiempo de conversar con ustedes se acaba…pero deben proteger a esta niña" A lo que delante del grupo, apareció la imagen de una niña de cabello purpura con broches de forma de teclas de mando de videojuegos que lleva lo que parecía una casaca grande de color blanco con detalles en violeta con medias blancas con franjas celestes, y zapatos violetas, quien estaba también una espacio negro sin nada, gritando al aire algo desesperada a lo que se cayó molesta. A lo que Histoire invoco un micrófono y dijo

"Siento la tardanza ¿Llevas mucho tiempo?"

(¡Hey tu voz extraña! ¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque tarde…? ¿Ha ido mi alma al cielo?) Sorprendida, dijo la chica alarmada

"Ehh ¿Ella puede oírnos?" Pregunto Luke curioso

"No…solo a mi" Respondio Histoire con seriedad, a lo que continuo

"Por favor, cálmate. No quería asustarte"

"Soy Historie, un tomo. Caíste de Celestia y ahora tengo que pedirte un favor" Dijo en un tono amable, pero la chica solo se quedó paralizada y dijo

(¿Eh C-c-c-c-caido?) A lo que comenzó a chillar triste

(¡Lo sabía! ¡Estoy muerta! Espera…. ¿Cuándo dijiste caer….significa que fue al infierno?) Por otra parte, los demás se rieron de la respuesta de la chica

(¡Ahhhh! ¡Debí terminar todos mis juegos y borrar mi disco duro!) Con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo la chica con tristeza haciendo reír a todos, excepto a Histoire que vio al grupo con seriedad, callándolos y dijo

"¿Eh…Neptune? Cálmate y respira"

(¿Cómo puedo estar calmada cuando alguien puede estar viendo mi colección espacial de mi disco duro?) Dijo la chica llamada Neptune nerviosa

"¿Colección especial?" Susurro Mana sospechando de algo inmoral

"Neptune, no estas muerta…solo estas inconsciente" Dijo Historie en un tono amigable

(¿Eh?..¿En serio?) Respondio Neptune en un tono desconcertado, a lo que lo pensó por unos minutos y dijo

(Ahhh…que alivio…pero señoría voz introductoria, ¿Cómo me conoce? ¿Eres fan mía?)

"Soy Histoire, registro la historia de gamindustri junto a las diosa" Dijo Historie con signo de cansancio

(Ahh…no me refería a eso) Dijo Neptune algo molesta

"Lo siento...pero ya estoy….ahh" Con la cabeza algo baja, dijo Histoire, preocupando a algunos de los presentes

(Ah…ahora canso a los demás) Dijo Neptune molesta

"Lo siento…es que estoy cansada por unas acciones que hice reciente hice…" Respondio Histoire con cansancio mientras poco a poco perdía vuelo, pero Luke la ayudo a mantener con sus manos

"Pero Neptune…por favor…detén a Arti…y acaba…con…la…guer…de….consolas" Con lo que parecía sus últimas fuerza, dijo Historie

"¿estás bien?" Pregunto Mana preocupada

(Eh… ¿voz misteriosa?) Dijo Neptune sin entender

"Sé que puede ser difícil…pero para…. te eh enviado… de personas poderosa…" Dijo Histoire mientras todo se oscurecía más

"Ahh…lo…siento…ya no…. más fuerza….voy a enviarlos con Neptune…"Dijo Histoire a los chaqueo los dedos y una luz envolvió a los presentes

"Espera…." Dijo Revan, pero luego solo sintió una sensación de ingravidez antes de que todo se oscureciera

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido…tiempo desconocido**

"Ahh…. ¿Que…?" Con cansancio, susurro Luke al escuchar una alarma extraña

"Ahh…tengo sueño" A su costado, escucho la voz de la chica peliazul que vio con esa chica diminuta de nombre Histoire, pero al mira, vio a la chica peliazul muy cerca de él durmiendo

"Ah…." Levantándose, susurro Luke al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que estaba en una cama dentro de una habitación de chica, pero muy femenina, con cortinas roza y ropa de mujer colgando, aunque lo que le hizo retroceder un poco fue ver una gran aguja de casi su tamaño, talvez mayor…. Además vio a los otros 3 hombres de armadura, con el droide de uno de ellos vigilando a su dueño conversando con el droide que Histoire dijo que era de sus padres y en una ventana al robot gigante de una de los hombres, posiblemente vigilando

"Ahh…que…" Dijo Luke, pero en eso escucho una voz femenina

"Ahhh…cállateeee" A lo miro y vio a esa chica de nombre Neptune al otro costado de la cama, la cual se levantó algo molesta, pero al mira al su alrededor, dijo en un tono sorprendido y algo tímido

"Ehh…tu… ¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto viéndolo

"Ehh…no se…recién despierto" Dijo Luke algo tímido, pero en eso se abro la puerta, revelando auna chica, de 16 a 17 años, de cabello roza cremoso con una cinta negra que tenía una C blanca , aparte de usar un suerte de lana beige, una falda roja, medias largas y botas blancas.

"¡Ohh ya están despiertos! ¡Jejeje…Buenos días o tardes!" Dijo alegremente la chica

"Ehh…¿Esta no es mi habitación?...¿Y porque estoy tan cómoda en tu cama?" Dijo Neptune algo nerviosa

"Ehh…" Susurro Luke nervioso

"Ahh….mi cabeza….¿dónde estoy?" A su costado, dijo la otra chica de cabello azul levantándose

"Jejeje…bueno, todo paso ayer, vi una estrella fugaz, y cuando fue a ver, era esa chica" Dijo la chica mayor señalando a Neptune

"Pero también los vi a todos ustedes tirados alrededor, a lo que los robots se levantaron y me exigieron que les llevase a un lugar seguro….Ahhh…lo bueno que ellos me ayudaron cargaron" Dijo la chica con algo de miedo en la última parte

"Ehhh…olvidando la parte de los extras…¿significa que caí del cielo?" Dijo Neptune con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿Ehh como extras?" Dijo la peliazul molesta, pero la otra chica mayor intervino

"Si te quedaste pegada al suelo como si de una espada legendaria se tratase" Dijo la chica mayor algo nerviosa

"¿Espada legendaria? ¿Cómo en Soul ****?...aunque ¿no al excalibur del rey Arturo que estaba clavada en el suelo?"

"¿Soul ****?" Pregunto Luke sin entender

"Humm…ese juego me parece haberlo oído durante el trabajo" Dijo la peliazul pensando

"Ahhh si….lo lamento por haber confundido" Dijo la chica mayor

"Pero de todas maneras, con los robots los pusimos aquí, aunque el tipo de franjas verde sí que pesaba unas toneladas" Continuo con una sonrisa

"Ahhh…que pasa…." Por otro lado, despertaron los otros 3 hombres

"Ahh están todos despiertos" Alegremente, dijo la chica mayor

"Ahhh...porque estoy aquí" Dijo el hombre de franjas verdes

"A los traje con los robots" Dijo la chica

"¡TODOS!" Dijo el tipo de franjas verdes sorprendido de que una chica lo hubiera cargado a pesar de pesar toneladas con su armadura

"A todos….guao…debes ser fuerte" Dijo el hombre de capa parándose

"Jeje...voy a la escuela de medicina, levantar y mover cuerpos es parte de mi formación" Dijo la chica mayor con una sonrisa

"Ahora que lo pienso, no nos hemos presentado…yo comienzo, mi nombre es Compa" Continuo la chica de nombre Compa alegremente

"Revan, un gusto" Dijo el hombre de capa

(Nombre Hk-47, espero que aguante bolsa de sangre) Dijo el robot humanoide de tamaño normal en un tono sincero

"SPARTAN-B312 Noble 6" Dijo el tipo de franjas verdes con seriedad

"Luke, Luke Skywalker y un gusto…a y este droide es creo de mis padres" Dijo Luke con respeto para luego señalar a R2-R2, quien solo dio unos pitidos

"Takamiya Mana, un gusto" Dijo la chica peliazul con respeto

"Piloto Copper Homura de la Milicia" Dijo el tipo de mono gris claro con armadura

"Homura….¿No es japonés?" Pregunto Mana curiosa

"Si...mi familia desciende del viejo Japón" Dijo Copper en un tono casual

"Ok…." Respondio Mana asintiendo

"Ah, y el grandulón de afuera es Kuruta" Continuo el piloto viendo a su titán, el cual solo respondió

(Saludos, mi designación es Kuruta-3836)

"Guaooo un mecha" Emocionada, dijo Neptuno viendo a Kuruta, pero giro hacia los demás y dijo

"Ahh sí, mi nombre es Neptune ¡Muchas gracias por salvarle Compa! ¡Espero que todos seamos buenos amigos!" Dijo Neptune con alegría

"Encantada de conocerlos Nept-c…Nepee-…a…., a Mana,… Luk—e, Copr-…cop….,a…Revan…, spara ….noble…seis…., a Hk- cuara…sieta…., a….Kuru…tu" Tartamudeando, dijo Compa nerviosa

"Eh…Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Nepper, no importa ¡Puedes llamarme como quieras!" Dijo Neptune con una gran sonrisa

"Seis está bien" Dijo Seis algo molesto

(Bolsa de sangre puede llamarme HK) Dijo HK-47 algo molesto

"Cop está bien…creo" Dijo Copper algo nervioso

(Kuru es un nombre aceptable) Dijo el titán de este último asintiendo

"Ok...entonces encantada de conocerlos Nep-Nep, Mana, Luke, Cop-Cop, Revan, Seis, HK y Kuru-Kuru"

"Además…me eh dado cuanta que todos estaban agotados heridos…puedo echarles un vistazo" Dijo Compa algo preocupada

"Ah…ahora que lo mencionas, tengo algo de dolor en los brazos" Dijo Mana algo pensativa

"Ahhh…por mi parte me duele un poco la barriga….aunque creo que fue por mucha leche" Dijo Luke apoyándose de su barriga

"Ahh….si estoy hecha polvo….es como si me hubieran tendido una trampa" Dijo Neptune algo a dolorida

"Ahh…solo un poco de dolor de lo de Deméter…nada especial" Dijo Copper parándose

(Piloto, fuiste baleado de gravedad en las piernas, aunque parece que el trato que hizo con la entidad de nombre Histoire le curo gran parte de las heridas) Comento Kuruta

"Si…ahh que batalla…ahhh" Dijo Copper algo triste al recordar a todos sus compañeros caído y MacAllan que sobrecalentó el rector

"Pero no te preocupes…mi traje cuenta con un sistema de saturación de heridas pequeñas" Continuo Copper sentándose en un asiento del escritorio

"Ahh…por mi parte no se preocupen…eh pasado peores cosas" Dijo Revan recostándose en un asiento algo felpudo de Compa

"Ahh….no te preocupes…eh pasado el último mes en batalla" Dijo Seis estirando un poco el brazo izquierdo

"¿Ohh eres un soldado?" Pregunto Compa curiosa

"Confidencia" Respondio Seis con seriedad

"Ohh…ok" Dijo Compa algo desaminada, a lo que miro a Mana, Luke y Neptune

"Pero bueno….mejor atiendo a los niños" Hablo con una gran sonrisa

"Ahh…claro…supongo" Dijo Luke algo nervioso

"De acuerdo, ahora quítense la ropa"

"¡Vale!….qui…" Dijo Neptune algo nerviosa, pero….

"¿QUEEEE?" Grito Mana molesta

"Eh…pasa algo…" Dijo Compa algo triste

"Si…bueno…gracias por ayudarnos y todo….pero para que quieres que nos quitemos la ropa" Dijo Mana algo más calmada

"¡Si! ¡Aparte que no tengo la necesidad de hacerme más poderosa!" Dijo Neptune, dejando a los demás con cara de WTF

"No puedo ponerles las vendas con la ropa puesta, no sean tímidos que recuerde que estoy aprendiendo para ser medica" Dijo Compa con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Está bien…pero… no sé cómo desactivar mi armadura" Dijo Mana algo tímida, pero en eso se hacerco R2-R2 y dio unos pitidos

"Ehh…que tenemos que usar los brazaletes" Dijo Luke entendiendo binario

"¿Ehh? ¿Le entiendes?" Pregunto Mana curiosa

"Si, mi tío me enseño binario" Dijo Luke, a lo que siguió los pasos que le dijo R2-R2, y tras eso una luz lo envolvió terminado en calzoncillos

"Ahhhh…no me dijiste eso" Dijo Luke nervioso, al mismo tiempo que todos se sorprendieron de que Luke fuera un chico de 13 años

"Mejor salimos" Dijo Revan mientras el, Seis, HK y Copper salían dejando solos a Compa, Neptune, Mana, Luke y R2-R2, aparte de Kuruta en la ventana

"Bueno…" Tanto Mana como Neptune susurraron aceptando, a lo que Mana siguió los pasos de Luke, terminado usando solo sus bragas y sostén, mientras Neptune se desnudo

"No veas" Con seriedad, dijo Mana tapándole los ojos a Luke, quien asintió con temor

"Oye, Compa-san, no tendrás alguna tela para taparte a Luke-san los ojos"

"Pero no lo necesitamos, ya que estaremos censuradas por la ONU" Dijo Neptune rompiendo la cuarta, pared, pero Compa dijo algo tímida

"Ahh…podemos usar las vendas"

"Ahh…ok" Respondio Mana, a lo que Compa le dio un poco de venda, con lo cual tapo a Luke

"Jeje…no sabía que Luke fuera tan pequeño" Dijo Compa mientras curaba algunos rasguños de Luke tenía por la caída

"Hummm… no es para tanto, cumplí 10 el mes pasado" Dijo Luke algo molesto

"¡Diez!" Gritaron Compa, Mana y Neptune por la edad de Luke

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Luke sin entender

"Pero te ves de 13 o 14" Dijo Compa sin entender, pero Luke dio un respiro y dijo

"En el planeta de dónde vengo, hay 2 soles, cosa que hace que las personas envejezcamos más rápido, je hasta mi tía parece de 40 aunque tenga 30" Dijo Luke con una sonrisa

"¿Dos soles? ¿De dónde vienes?" Pregunto Mana sorprendida

"De tatooine" Dijo Luke en un tono de obviedad

"Ok…." Respondio Mana aun sorprendida

"Bien….eso es todo" Dijo Compa finalizando

"Ahora tu turno" Dijo viendo a Mana, quien se quitó el sostén, por donde tenía una herida

"Hum…." Por su parte, susurro Neptune algo molesta

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Mana algo desafiante

"Hummm….tienes pechos más grandes de los míos" Dijo Neptune algo envidiosa. Ya que comparando los pechos de ambas, Mana ganaba con ventaja

"Y…." Dijo Mana, pero luego recordó que Neptune posiblemente sea de su edad o un año menor, cosa que no ha desarrollado mucho los pechos

"Humm…." Susurro Neptune aun molesta

"Bien… ¿Ehh Mana-san?" Pregunto Compa curando a Mana

"Si Compa-san" Respondio Mana con respeto

"Tienes un indicio de herida en cerca del cuello, de bala si no me equivoco" Respondio Compa viendo la silueta de una herida de bala

"Ah…eso…prefiero no hablar de ello" Dijo Mana algo molesta

"Entiendo…y con esto…" Dijo Compa apretando un poco el vendaje

"Ahh….duele" Dijo Mana, ya que el vendaje pasaba por el pecho

"Y…ya está" Dijo Compa terminando de cerrar

"Ahhh…ahhh" Susurro Mana algo apretada

"Jejeje" Rio Neptune, pero

"Ahora la última" Dijo Compa mirando hacia Neptune

"Eh…" Susurro Neptune sabiendo que le iba a doler…

Por otra parte, Revan y los demás estaban en el pasadizo fuera del departamento de Compa

"Joder, podre chica" Comento Copper mientras escuchaba los gritos de Neptune

"Si…." Dijo Revan, pero Seis seguía callado

"Oye amigo, ¿no hablas?" Pregunto Revan a Seis

"No tengo motivo" Respondio Seis con seriedad

"Ahhhh….Seis... ¿puedo no?" Dijo Revan en un tono amigable, a lo que Seis asintió

"Bueno, ¿qué opinas de todo esto?" Dijo Revan mirándolo, a lo que Seis dio un suspiro y dijo

"Primero, son humanos ¿no?" Hablo con algo de hostilidad, a lo que tanto Revan y Copper se quitaron el casco

"Esto responde tu pregunta" Dijo Revan, pero al mirar a Copper

"Guao, no sabía que eras tan joven" Pero Copper se extrañó y dijo

"Igual tú, ¿25 no?" Pregunto pero Revan negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No….tengo 35….espera como 25" A lo que se rápidamente fue hacia una ventana cercana y al verse

"Ehh…estoy más joven" Dijo Revan sorprendido

"Ehh…a que…" Dijo Copper, pero al verse

"Ehhh…porque parezco de 20" Dijo algo molesto al ver que estaba más joven, pero Seis se acercó y quitándose el casco se vio y….

"Ehhh…porque estoy de 16" Dijo al verse

"Creo que esa tal Histoire también nos rejuveneció" Comento Revan pensado

"Sip" Dijo Copper asintiendo, a lo que todos se pusieron sus cascos

"Bueno…por mi parte voy a cumplir el pedido de Histoire para ver si me permite volver a mi mundo" Dijo Seis con seriedad

"Bueno…yo igual…aunque no sé si me reconozcan….joder" Dijo Copper con algo de molestia

"Por mi parte…planeo….digamos rehacer un viejo plan como una amenaza que no recuerdo bien" Dijo Revan cruzando los brazos

"Un imperio, por lo que oímos de Histoire" Dijo Copper con algo de molestia

"Si…y no, más bien un grupo para afrontar algo que me corrompió a mí y mi amigo Malak" Dijo Revan algo serio

"¿Corrompió?" Pregunto Copper sin entender

"Es complicado, pero no busco hacer daño, solo salvar…a mi manera" Dijo Revan en un tono casual

"Bueno…pero quiero toda información que tengan en ese robot de mí y mi mundo" Dijo Seis con seriedad, cosa que hiso tensar algo la conversación

"Por…" Dijo Revan con seriedad

"Es clasificado de la UNSC" Dijo Seis con seriedad

"Historie nos dio la información para todos, creo que sería justo que todos podamos leer la información entre nosotros" Dijo Revan, pero Seis negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No es discutible, tengo ordenes de preservar o borrar todo dato según el protocolo Cole"

"Ahhh…vamos amigo, si queremos lograr esto, debemos estar unidos, aparte….podría ayudarte con tu guerra" Dijo Revan en un tono normal

"Escucho" Dijo Seis algo interesado

"Escucha, con los planos tengo planeado formar una flota para poder hacer nuestros objetivos" Dijo Revan con voz amigable

"¿Cómo sabes que podremos volver?" Pregunto Copper algo escéptico

"Histoire dijo algo de guerra, si la terminamos, es posible que nos de una forma de volver" Respondio Revan en un tono de convencimiento

"Hummm…si prometes" Dijo Seis levantando la mano

"Tranquilo, prometo ayudarte a ti y tu gente" Dijo Revan asintiendo la mano

"Bien, ahora que estamos en paz, ¿cuál es el plan?" Dijo Copper interviniendo

"Primero investigar sobre este mundo, luego catalogar todo tipo de fábrica, luego comprarlas, luego poner personal robótico y construir nuestra flota, al mismo tiempo de reclutar gente para nuestras fuerzas" Dijo Revan explicando su plan

"Entien…." Dijo Seis, pero en eso Compa llamo

"Ya están"

"Bien vamos, luego les explico" Dijo Revan mientras los demás lo seguían

Al llegar vieron a Neptune acomodándose la ropa, aparte de Luke y Mana (con sus armaduras) parecían algo nerviosos, y Compa solo sonreía

"Ahhh…ha faltado poco para que viera la luz" Dijo Neptune algo cansada

"Oh vamos no era para tanto, solo lo ajuste un poco" Dijo Compa en un tono inocente, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, Mana negó con la cabeza a Revan y compañía

(Bolsa de carne parece ser buena para estrujar) Dijo HK-47, cosa que hizo sonrojar algo a Compa, quien respondió

"No estrujo…bueno, para tomas de sangre o extracción de bala o fecha me enseñaron a estrujar, parte de estrujar los puntos débiles…jejeje, recuerdo que mi maestro en defensa me enseño un método para extraer toda la sangre de un individuo mediante una aguja"

(Con una aguja….nada mal…nada mal) Dijo HK-47 como si estuviera sonriendo

"Ahh…gracias….pero… ¿Por qué todos están tirados y Neptune clavada en el suelo?" Pregunto Compa intentando cambiar de tema algo curiosa

"Nosotros fuimos traídos por una entidad de este mundo…cada uno de diferente mundo…creo" Dijo Revan viendo a los demás, quienes asintieron

"Si…estaba yo luchando contra una organización maligna, que me hicieron algo…algo que no quiero hablar…y estaba en disputa contra una vieja compañera, la cual me clavo cuando la mate" Dijo Mana con seriedad, cosa que sorprendió a los demás

"Yo estaba en una lucha en un planeta de nombre Deméter, pero tuvimos que sacrificarnos para que el reactor explotase y la IMC no llegue a mi gente" Dijo Copper con sinceridad, a lo los demás asintieron con respeto

"Bueno…estaba luchando en Reach, planeta fortaleza de la UNSC, contra el Covenant, una coalición de alíen que quieren exterminarnos,…pero el planeta cayo….creo que fui uno de los últimos en tierra" Dijo Seis, cosa que horrorizo a los demás

"¿Queee?... ¡Es horrible e inhumano!" Dijo Compa horrorizada

"¡Qué horror! De seguro lo hicieron por sus jefes débiles que por envidia los extermina" Dijo Neptune molesta

"No lo sé…solo nos quieren exterminar…según ellos por sus dioses" Dijo Seis molesto

"Bueno…yo estaba en un evento del imperio, de disfrazarnos de sus soldados…cuando un jedi ataco a los soldados reales…pero un inquisidor lo confronto, para resultar perdedor…y yo por tratarlo de ayudar…me clavaron en la cintura" Dijo Luke algo asustado al recordar dicho evento, cosa que intereso a Revan

"Ahh…podre niño…que hombre tan malo puedo hacerte daño" Dijo Compa molesta

"Si, los niños y niñas son adorables…ahh como quisiera uno para mi…aunque en el segundo juego tendré una hermana" Dijo Neptune rompiendo de nuevo la cuarta pared

"Por mi parte…digamos que vengo del universo de Luke, pero no sé cuántos años atrás, pero estaba contra luchando contra un viejo amigo…que se volvió en mi contra y quería conquistar la galaxia….pero lo derrote…pero yo y Hk fuimos vencidos también" Ignorando las palabras de Neptune, dijo Revan algo pensativo

"Por mi…no lo sé….no recuerdo nada antes de llegar aquí…" Dijo Neptune algo frustrada

(Talvez la señorita Neptune tenga amnesia postraumática) Sugirió Kuruta

"Amnesia…tranquila, yo también tuve en cuestión de algunos meses recupere algo de mis memorias" Dijo Revan intentando ayudar

"Ehhh…pero yo y mi hermano hemos tenido amnesia desde hace unos años….básicamente no recordamos nada…. " Dijo Mana algo intrigada

(Puede que sean en diferentes niveles de daño celebrar, pregunta sujeto Revan ¿Cómo tuviste amnesia?) Pregunto Kuruta

"Hummmm…bueno…tuve una pelea y recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza….aparte de un pequeña manipulación" Dijo Revan recordando su amnesia

"Ehhh….bueno…no recuerdo como obtuve amnesia…." Dijo Mana, a lo que miro a Neptune y dijo en un tono algo nerviosa

"Bueno…Neptune-san….puede que recuperes tus recuerdos en algunos de tus recuerdos en meses como Revan-san, o no como yo"

"Ehh…pero no hay cura para eso" Respondio Neptune viendo a Compa, quien nerviosa dijo

"Lo siento…pero no conozco método para recuperar la memoria"

"Hummm…entonces me quedare sin memoria" Dijo Neptune algo triste, pero Mana se le acercó y dijo

"Tranquila, yo y mi hermano hemos vivido con eso por años" Dijo Mana con una sonrisa

"Bueno…pero ahora no estoy triste por mi memoria…solo que tengo hambre" Respondio Neptune sobándose la barriga

"Ahh...tengo flan en la refri… ¿quieren todos un poco?" Dijo Compa a los demás, a lo que todos asintieron

"Bien…ya voy por el" A lo que fue el flan, mientras que los demás se quitaron el casco

"Aparte…Luky es tan pequeño" Dijo Neptune viendo Luke

"No soy tan pequeño….cumple 10 hace unos meses" Pero Neptune le comenzó a acariciar

"Ahh...que bonito….mientras sigas haci, me pregunto si Mark Hamill era así en tu edad" Continuo rompiendo la cuarta pared

"¿Mark...quién?" Pregunto Luke confundido

"Ya sabes, el que hace de ti en la trilogía original y las nuevas películas" Dijo Neptune rompiendo de nuevo la cuarta pared

"Ok…pero puedes soltarme…" Dijo Luke intentando alejarse

"Ahh vamos, P-ko no saldrá hasta Re: Birth 3 y no creo que el auto ponga los DLC en este fanfic" Dijo Neptune rompiendo de nuevo la cuarta pared

"Ehhh…¿quién es P-ko? y ¿cómo de Birth? y ¿fan que?" Pregunto Luke sin entender

"Ah mejor olvídalo, pero están tan pequeño" Dijo Neptune abrazándole

"Oye déjalo" Intervenido, dijo Mana separándolo

"Ehh… ¿Qué pasa?…o esta celosa" Dijo Neptune entrecerrando los ojos

"No…lo estas ahogando" Dijo Mana algo molesta

"Jejeje…estas celosa" Riendo, dijo Neptune

"Hummm" Dijo Mana molesta, pero Compa volvió con los flanes para todos en una bandeja

"Bien, acá esta para todos" Dijo Compa con una sonrisa

"Ohh esto es flan…" Dijo Neptune viendo su plato

"Guao…. ¿de que esta hecho?" Pregunto Luke curioso

"De un sobre de flan, miel y leche" Dijo Compa sonriendo

"Leche…leche azul" Dijo Luke sonriendo

"¿Leche azul?" Pregunto Compa intrigada

"Ehh leche azul, hay también en tu tiempo" Dijo Revan sonriendo

"Si, también lo tomabas" Dijo Luke sorprendido

"Si…ahhh era un buen desayuno" Dijo Revan asintiendo

"Azul, en mi mundo hay leche verde" Comento Seis

"Verde, en el mío hay amarillo" Dijo Copper

"De Costin IX, la mejor leche de la frontera" Continuo sonriendo

"Ehh…ok" Dijo Mana sorprendida

"Ehh…es leche blanca normal" Dijo Compa nerviosa

"Ehh…¿la azul no era la normal?" Dijo Luke sin entender

"Ok…mejor comemos" Dijo Mana nerviosa

"ok" Respondieron todos, a lo que comenzaron a comer

"Nada mal…" Dijo Mana comiendo, aunque era un simple el flan

"Humm, es una buena comida que eh comido en años" Seis a gusto por la comida

"Ahh…su dulzura se derrite en mi boca" Dijo Neptune sonriendo

"Jejeje…me alegra…. ¿Quieren más?" Dijo Compa sonriendo

"Claro" Dijo Neptune sonriendo

"Jejeje…voy a preparar más" Dijo Compa yendo a la cocina

Tras eso, todos los demás terminaron de comer, a lo que Compa trajo más y todos comieron

"Hummm…estoy lleno" Dijo Mana terminando de comer

"Jejeje…Me alegra que te haya gustado. Por cierto… ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?" Pregunto Compa curiosa

"Bueno…la chica que nos trajo aquí dijo que debemos ayudar a Neptune a algo de guerra o algo haci" Dijo Revan con algo de seriedad

"Ahh…guao tengo un equipo de seguidores…pero ahora voy a volver al lugar donde me encontraste Compa" Dijo Neptune pensando

"Ahh…entonces puedo llevarlos allí" Dijo Compa sonriendo

"Ahh gracias Compa" Dijo Neptune alegremente

"Bien…vamos" Dijo Compa sonriendo, a lo que luego de ponerse los casco, todos salieron del departamento de Compa, llegando a un calle de lo que parecía ser un pueblo dentro de un bosque y atrás una gran ciudad futurista

"Guao… ¿esos son arboles?" Pregunto Luke viendo la vegetación del lugar, cosa que sorprendió a los demás, pero R2-R2 intervino dando unos pitidos

"Que él se crio en tatooine, ja tiene sentido" Dijo Revan entendiendo a R2-R2

"Tatooine… ¿cómo es ese lugar?" Pregunto Mana curiosa, a lo que Revan respondió

"Es un planeta desértico…una bola de arena"

"Guao….debe ser como una gran playa, quiero ir" Dijo Neptune alegremente, pero Revan negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Playa nada, es solo un desierto sin fin…aparte de haber muchos criminales y el cártel hutt"

"Ahhh…que mal" Dijo Neptune decepcionada

"Hummm…Compa, ¿qué ciudad es la que está detrás?" Pregunto Revan viendo la gran ciudad de atrás, la cual llamo la atención a todos, sorprendido a Neptune, Mana y Luke

"Ah esa ciudad es Planeptune, la cual es precedida por lady Purple Heart" Respondio Compa en un tono formal

"lady Purple…hummm…creo que deberíamos leer todo sobre este mundo" Dijo Revan analizando la situación

"Compa, creo que sería mejor que en el camino comamos más flan… porque no vas con Neptune a traerlo, después de lo devuelvo" Mirándola, dijo Revan en un tono amigable

"Siii…más flan" Dijo Neptune alegremente, a lo que Compa dio una sonrisa y dijo

"Bien, bien…pero no te preocupes de devolvérmelo" A lo que salió con Neptune devuelta a su casa dejando a los Revan y compañía solos

"Bien Revan, ¿cuál es tu plan?" Pregunto Seis

"¿Plan, que plan?" Pregunto Mana sospechando

"Ah sí, verán, cuando estaban siendo vendados, yo, Seis y Copper analizamos nuestra situación, y pensé en forma una armada para afrontar un problema de mi universo, aparte de usar nuestras tecnologías para logra hacer el pedido de Histoire y a ver si nos da algo para volver a casa" Explico Revan

"Armada….tú eras el que quería ser emperador" Dijo Mana con hostilidad

"No uno malo, solo busco establecer un régimen de paz, aparte que en mi universo hay un gran mal que se acerca, por eso es la armada"

"Hummm, como sé que no nos traicionaras" Dijo Mana con seriedad

"Créeme, un traicionado no traiciona a otros" Dijo Revan algo molesto recordando

"Hummm…más te vale Revan-san" Dijo Mana algo molesta

"Y tu Luke, ¿qué opinas?" Pregunto Revan mirando a Luke

"Bueno…aunque extrañe un poco a mis tíos, ahora estoy feliz por conocer este lugar" Dijo Luke con una sonrisa

"Hummm Luke-kun, no sabes en que te estas metiendo ¿no?" Pregunto Mana algo preocupada

"Bueno, no tanto, pero esto está más interesante que ser granjero de humedad" Respondio Luke algo tímido

"Está bien…pero ten cuidado" Dijo Mana en un tono algo tsundere

"Je, talvez Neptune tenía razón en lo que decía" Dijo Copper en un tono pícaro

"Oye, solo que Luke-kun es el menor del grupo, aparte que puede salir lastimado, solo es eso" Dijo Mana cruzando los brazos, pero Luke se le acercó y dijo

"Gracias Mana por preocuparte, pero eh vivido en tatooine desde que era un recién nacido, créeme cuando te dijo que eh visto muchos criminales y demás criminales de la sociedad"

"Bueno, pero ten cuidado" Respondio Mana

"Bueno, R2-R2, nos puedes enseñar que tienes" Dijo Revan, pero R2-R2, solo dio unos pitidos

"Solo obedeces al hijo de tus dueños, bueno, acá tenemos a Luke" Dijo Revan mirando a Luke, quien miro a R2-R2 y dijo

"¿Sabes sobre mis padres?" A lo que el droide se quedó cayo por unos minutos, y respondió en forma de pitidos

"Ehh, ¡mi padre era un jedi y mi madre una senadora!" Dijo Luke sorprendido, a lo que R2-R2 mostro uno holo-video, en el cual se vio un adulto joven, de posiblemente 25 pelo medio rubio con ojos azules, con una mujer de 29 o 30, pero muy hermosa en lo que parecía ser su boda

"Guao que hermoso" Dijo Mana con los ojos brilloso

"¿Ellos son mis padres…?" Pregunto Luke sorprendido

"De que planeta es R2" Dijo Revan, a lo R2-R2 respondió con unos zumbidos

"Naboo, pero oí que recién lo habían fundado" Respondio Revan, pero R2-R2 dio otros zumbidos

"Que es una monarquía electiva, joder cuantos años habla pasado" Dijo Revan agarrándose de la cabeza

"Bueno… ¿qué planos de naves tienes?" Pregunto Seis interesado, a lo que R2-R2 miro a Luke, quien asintió con la cabeza, y R2-R2 mostro lo que parecía ser planos de varias naves estelares

"Ok…muchas no reconozco" Dijo Revan viendo los planos

"¡Ehh!…ese es un nave covenant" Dijo Seis señalando unos barco morados largo

"Hummm…son muchas naves" Dijo Mana sorprendida de tanta cantidad de naves

"Si…será mejor sacar lo mejor de cada una para formar un diseño insuperable" Dijo Copper pensando

"Buena idea, será mejor conseguir una fábrica o astillero, si tiene en este mundo" Dijo Revan pensando

"Si, ¿pero cómo vas a financiarlo?" Pregunto Mana

"Hummm, veré como consigo el dinero…pero abra que investigar y leer esos archivos…por ultimo podemos vender tecnología no tan avanzada" Dijo Revan, a lo que los demás asintieron

"Ya volvimos" Pero por detrás, escucharon a Neptune y Compa, quienes llevaban varios flanes en paquetes en unas mochilas

"Bien…después terminamos de hablar" Dijo Revan, a lo que todos asintieron

"Oye…Compa-san…segura de acompañarnos…. ¿no tendrás clases de medicina?" Pregunto Mana con curiosidad

"Ah, no se preocupen, debido a los monstruos han invadido los pueblo al salir de sus habitar comunes, han postergado las clases…a lo que estoy libre" Dijo Compa sonriendo

"¿Monstruos?" Pregunto Luke con algo de miedo

"Si…unos monstruos que han aterrorizado a los aldeanos de los alrededores" Continuo Compa algo miedosa

"Hummm…que bueno que tenemos armamento" Dijo Revan, viendo sus sables láseres

"Ehhh…pero yo como heroína no tengo ninguna arma" Dijo Neptune algo molesta, a lo que dio media vuelta y fue hacia un contenedor de basura para buscar entre ella

"Ehh Nep-Nep…¿porque buscar en la basura?" Pregunto Compa algo nerviosa

"Si…." Asintiendo, dijeron los demás, pero Neptune volvió con una espada de madera

"¡Miren que encontré! ¡Una espada!" Alegremente, dijo Neptune

"Pero…es de madera y…." Con pena ajena, dijo Mana

"Si…aparte que…. bueno…no creo que haga mucho daño" Agrego Revan, con mucha pena a la peli purpura, casi que podría darle uno de sus sables láseres

"Je…puede que sea de madera…pero una espada es una espada" Positivamente, dijo Neptune

"Ok….mejor vamos" Dijo Seis dando media vuelta

"Si….si quieres te puedo dar una de mis espadas láseres" Dijo Revan sacando una de sus espadas, pero Neptune negó con la cabeza

"No, prefiero esta fiel espada" Dijo Neptune, a lo que Revan asintió sorprendido

"Ok, vamos" Dijo Revan mirando a todos

"Compa, guiamos" Continuo mirándola

"Ok" Con una sonrisa, dijo Compa

Luego el grupo comenzó a caminar, en cuyo camino usaron a R2-R2 para saber más de este mundo, llegando a un colorido bosque que estaba cerca una villa, donde Revan y los demás vieron que en sus casco (visor digita en caso de Mana) decía 'Bosque virtual', donde se detuvieron en cerca un lago pequeño

"Haci que en este lugar me estrelle contra el suelo de forma elegante" Dijo Neptune viendo los alrededores.

"Kuruta, se te hace familiar" Por radio, pregunto Copper a su titán

(Afirmativo…esta zona era donde caímos….adelante unos 30 metros) Respondio Kuruta, a lo que Copper asintió

"Guao….cuantos arboles" Comento Luke viendo a todos lados

"Je…es un bosque, es obvio" Dijo Mana cruzando los brazos

"Bueno, esta algo más adelante, pero…" Dijo Compa cruzando los dedos

"Pero…" Dijeron todos sin entender

"El lugar está lleno de Dogoo" Dijo Compa con temor

"¿Dogoo?" Pregunto Luke con miedo

(Bolsa de carne Compa, los monstruo que dices son los seres gelatinoso de color azul con apariencia Canis familiaris) Dijo HK-47 viendo a Compa

"Si HK, pero no han estado aquí cuando los encontré"

(Bien, maestro, puedo encargarme de las bolsas de fango azul) Dijo HK viendo a Revan

"Hummm….bue…" Dijo Revan, pero antes de terminar, intervino Neptune

"¡Espera! Si alguien va a ataca primero soy yo como protagonista del fanfic" Dijo Neptune rompiendo la cuarta pared

"Espera niña, ahhh…. todos estamos aquí para saber que rayos paso, no para fanfarronear" Dijo Revan algo molesto

"Pero…." Dijo Neptune, pero Mana le levanto de su casaca, y dijo

"Aparte que quieres luchar con una espada de madera, y tienes amnesia, al menos recuerdas si alguna vez has luchado" Dijo Mana con seriedad

"Oyeeee…si recuerdo como luchar…aparte no te burles de mi fiel espada de…." En eso, Revan levanto su espada láser y usando la fuerza, hizo que 3 de esos seres gelatinosos sean empalados en la espada láser destruyéndose en fragmento de luminosos

"Y listo" Dijo Revan con una sonrisa tras su caso, a lo que salió una notificación que decía

 **8 exp ganada**

 **4 créditos ganados**

"Ehhh…. ¿Cómo que experiencia y créditos?" Pregunto Revan sorprendido, en respuesta R2-R2 (quien se mantenía al margen de la pelea) dio unos pitidos

"Que en este mundo se gana experiencia…que te permite lévela, aumentando nuestras habilidades…. Ok….y los créditos son la monera de este mundo…" Dijo Revan nervioso

"Ok… ¿Qué rayos es este mundo? Que parece ser más un RPG" Dijo Mana molesta

"Si….que mundo tan extraño" Dijo Copper algo molesto

"Bueno….esto puede ser algo provechoso…creo" Dijo Luke algo tímido

"Puede ser para mejorarnos… ahhh mas nada" Dijo Copper mirando hacia otro grupo de monstruo, a lo que en su visor vio que decía Dogoo.

"Alguien más vio que decía Dogoo sobre los monstruos" Dijo Copper viendo a los demás

(Enemigos detectados) Comento Kuruta con su Plasma Railgun apuntando

"Yeee…más enemigos" Dijo Neptune desenvainando su espada de madera

"Ahh….al menos no son tan intimidantes" Dijo Luke sacando el sable del inquisidor

"Bueno…será un bueno entrenamiento" Dijo Mana con sus armas alzadas

"Estos no serán problema" Dijo Seis rompiendo su silencio con su rifle alzado

(Bolsas de fango azul detectadas, listo para exterminar) Dijo HK-47 con su rifle apuntando

"Bueno…creo que tendremos algo de entretenimiento" Dijo Revan sacando su otra espada laser, pero luego vio a Compa y dijo

"Oye Compa, será mejor que te ocultes…esto se pondrá feo"

"Ahh no te preocupes" Dijo Compa con una sonrisa, a lo que saco una aguja gigante de quien sabe dónde, tan grande como dos R2-R2 apilados o Luke, posiblemente, con un líquido extraño.

"Ok… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Pregunto Seis sorprendido y con algo de miedo

"Ahh… esto…es lo que uso para pelear, ¿De dónde ha salido? Bueno…es un secreto de Compa" Respondio Compa sonriendo algo picara

"Ahhh….no puedo imaginar de donde o como lo guardas" Dijo Neptune impactada

"Hey Kuruta…alguna posibilidad" Dijo Copper impactado

(Negativo, físico de la señorita Compa no coincide como para guardar u ocultar tal aguja) Respondio Kuruta

"Si….mejor no preguntemos a Compa-san" Dijo Mana con una sonrisa algo forzada, a lo que vio un cumulo de monstruos tras un pequeño puente de aspecto futurista

"El primero de 30 gana" A lo que se elevó y fue volando hacia los monstruos

"Je…vemos de que estas hecho niñita" Dijo Revan corriendo usando la fuerza

(Listo para matar maestro) Dijo HK-47 corriendo

"Hummm…no dejare que una chica me gane" Dijo Luke corriendo hacia ellos

"Va novatos" Dijo Seis siguiéndoles

"Kuruta" Dijo Copper yendo también, a lo que Kuruta lo siguió

(Prioridad de ataque confirmada) Dijo este último con su Plasma Railgun alzado

"Jejeje….deben ser guerreros profe…" Siguiéndoles, dijo Compa, pero Neptune intervino molesta

"AHHHHH….esperen a la protagonista" A lo que se avanzó hacia uno de los dogoo

"Ahh Nep-Nep espérameee" Dijo Compa siguiéndola

Por otro lado, los guerreros de otros mundos se enfrentaron contra los monstruos, los cuales eran masacrados

"Nraaaaahhh…" Susurro unos de los dogoo antes de ser volado en pedazo por los disparos de Kuruta, a lo que dijo

(Piloto, el enemigo no presenta resistencia)

"Entonces ahorra munición, intenta atacarlos con golpes o con esa espada que te dio esa niña" Dijo Copper sacando su pistola y cuchillo táctico

(Entiendo) Respondio Kuruta para luego proseguir a pisotear o corta a los dogoo

"Ahh…son muchos" Comento Luke viendo venir mas dogoo, con algunos llamados hombres dogoos, que eran más grandes y cara de tonto xd, y otros enemigos con forma de flor amarilla con su tallo de nombre tulipanes

"Ehh…entonces los pequeños son las hembras o…." Dijo Luke sin entender, pero Seis levanto su rifle disparando a los hombres dogoos, destruyéndolos en fragmentos luminosos

"No importan si son hembras o machos, solo mata" Dijo Seis a lo que lanzó una granada a un gran grupo, matándolos a todos

"Jajajaja…son tan fáciles" Volando, comento Mana dispararon con sus láseres de sus hombros a los monstruos, los cuales fueron destruidos

 **'** **Level Up** **'** en eso salió un mensaje en su visor

"Súper….creo" Dijo Mana, a lo que las garras que tenia se desplegaba de forma intimidante

"Genial" A lo que bajo con rapidez clavándole sus nuevas garras en uno de los monstruo, para luego levantar vuelo y matando al monstruo

"Oye…no se vale volar" Saltando, dijo Neptune molesta

"Va…. No hay reglas en el campo de batalla" Dijo Mana mientras descendía a gran velocidad, golpeando el suelo haciendo que varios monstruos murieran

"Bien, quien sigue" Sacando sus espadas junto que despegaba las garras, dijo Mana

"Hora de acción" A lo que se avanzando contra los monstruos, apareciendo uno nuevo con el nombre de Boxeador X

"Ehh….uno nuevo" Dijo Mana avanzándose clavándole sus garras matándolo

"Patético" Continuo con una sonrisa antes de continuar con su matanza

Por otro lado, Neptune seguía pelando….aunque con un rendimiento inferior a los demás

"Ahh…ahhh…..son fáciles" Con una sonrisa nerviosa, dijo Neptune matando posiblemente su tercer o cuarto monstruo, pero…

"Cuidado" Empujándola usando la fuerza, dijo Revan cuando otro Boxeador X se acercó por detrás, para luego matarlo con su sable laser

"Ten cuidado, vigila tus espalda" Dijo Revan para luego acercarse a otro grupo de Dogoo, usando la fuerza para hacer que todos vayan a su final llamado clavado en sable laser

"Hummmm, ustedes tiene venta…" Dijo Neptune, pero Revan le arrojo su sable laser que le sobraba y hablo con seriedad

"Úsalo con el botón rojo, te servirá" En respuesta Neptune asintió activando el sable para luego mirar a un grupo de Hombres Dogoo y abalanzarse

"No descuides las espalda, usa el sable laser para defenderte y contrataques, la espada de madera para golpes de provocación" Dijo Revan rebanando un Dogoo

"Ahh…lo que digas Revanada" Respondio Neptune algo molesta obedeciendo

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo Revanada?" Dijo Revan molesto

"Jejeje, es aburrido referirse a alguien por su nombre, haci que mejor los llamo por apodos" Respondio Neptune sonriendo

"Ok, vod'ika" Dijo Revan con una sonrisa tras su casco

"Oye no te burles" Dijo Neptune molesta

"¿Qué?...tú también me pusiste un apodo" Dijo Revan en un tono burlo matando a unos monstruos

"Hummmm" Susurro Neptune con una mirada kawaii y molesta

"Jajajaja…escucha vod'ika, no esfuerces mucho en tus ataques, guarda energía para cuando el enemigo tenga la guardia baja" Dijo Revan haciendo un salto sobre un Boxeador X, para luego matarlo con sus espadas láseres

"Humm…ok" Respondio Neptune algo molesta defendiéndose de unos golpes de uno de los tulipanes, para cuando este había acabado, dar un fuerte corte con el sable laser

"Bien" Dijo Revan felicitándola, a la vez todos los demás ya habían masacrado a todos los monstruos cercanos

"Je, soy la protagonista de la historia, claro que lo hago bien" Dijo Neptune con el pecho en alto y una gran sonrisa, pero Revan solo le empujo con las yemas del guante en la frente, haciéndola caer y desactivando el sable laser

"Aun te falta mucho vod'ika, tienes potencia, sí, pero si solo presumes no lograras nada" Dijo Revan desactivando sus sables láseres

"Hummm…no me simpatizas" Dijo Neptune molesta, pero Revan recogió el sable laser que le dio, y ofreciéndole, dijo

"Manéjalo con cuidado, te lo regalo" A lo que Neptune lo recibió para luego parase y limpiarse

"Ahh….que buen calentamiento" Dijo Mana guardado sus armas

"Ehh…estuvo complicado" Comento Luke guardando el sable de inquisidor

"Ah….otro día de trabajo" Dijo Seis recargando su rifle como si nada

"Si, fue una gran bata….ahhh" Dijo Compa saltando, pero en proceso perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo

"Cuidado" Dijo Seis evitando que caiga

"Ahh…gracias" Dijo Compa algo sonrojada

"Je…" Susurro Copper en un tono pícaro

"¿Qué?" Dijo Seis con seriedad

"Nada amigo…ahhh que buena pelea" Respondio Copper guardando su cuchillo táctico

"Kuruta, como le llevas" Continuo viendo a su titán

(Escudo no sufrió daño, estos enemigos han sido insignificantes) Dijo su titán

"Bien" Respondio Copper, notando de varios objetos tirados en los alrededores

"Ohh…botines" Dijo Neptune con alegría recogiéndolos

"Ok….oye niño…que dice tu droide" Dijo Revan mirando a Luke, el cual miro a R2-R2 y este dio unos pitidos en forma de respuesta

"Recompensas por matar monstruos….ok si es raro" Respondio Revan, a lo que fue hacia los objetos, notando que varios eran fragmentos de los monstruos

"Humm, puede que sean útiles" Dijo Revan recogiéndolos

Luego de eso, el grupo siguió su camino, llegando a una pequeña planicie cerca al rio con un gran agujero al centro

"¡ya llegamos! Aquí es donde los encontré" Alegremente, dijo Compa

"Guaooo, que agujerote" Dijo Neptune viendo al gran agujero

"Ahh…Nep-Nep ¿esto te hace recordar algo?" Pregunto Compa algo preocupada

"….." Susurro Neptune molesta

"Ehh…señorita Neptune" Dijo Luke con respeto

"Hummm" Pero Neptune solo susurro molesta

"Eh…" Susurro Mana sin entender

"¡Ahhh! ¡No recuerdo nada!" Gritando, dijo Neptune triste

"Ok…eso fue contraproducente" Dijo Copper bajando la cabeza, pero Revan se acercó hacia Neptune y dijo

"Haber…voy a hacer un truquito" Acto seguido puso su mano sobre la frente de la pelipurpura

"Ehh…que haces…" Dijo Neptune algo molesta, pero en eso se detuvo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor, mientras Revan usaba la fuerza para intentar ver si había recuerdos en Neptune

"Ehh… ¿qué haces señor Revan?" Preocupada, dijo Compa

"Estoy usando la fuerza para ver si puedo conectarme con su mente" Respondio Revan con seriedad

"Truco de mente, ¿De dónde vienes?" Sorprendido, dijo Seis

"Silencio, es más difícil con interrupciones" Dijo Revan

"Ahh….duele….ahhh…..ahh…ahhh" Susurro Neptune intentando separarse, pero solo se quedó callada, a lo que luego de unos segundos, Revan la soltó

"Ahh…que me…." Dijo Neptune antes de caer cansada, pero Revan la sujeto

"Tranquila" A lo que la ayudo a levantarse

"Ehh Nep-Nep ¿Recuerdas algo?" Pregunto Compa preocupada

"Ahhh….no…..ahhh" Dijo Neptune sobándose la cabeza

"Sus recuerdos parecen estar muy destruidos, pero puedo ver que tienes habilidad de combate, aparte que tu personalidad y forma de ser está muy bien conservada" Dijo Revan, a lo que dio una pausa y continuo

"Pero en los demás no puede leerlos, aunque parecen ser muy repetitivos y algo tristes…aunque note que parece que estabas peleando"

"¿Peleando?" Pregunto Neptune sin entender

"Ah verdad" Interrumpiendo, dijo Compa

"¿Qué Compa?" Dijo Neptune algo interesada

"Ah Nep-Nep, ¿cuándo caíste no perdiste nada? ¿Cómo una ID o algo haci?" Pregunto Compa

"Hummmm…no recuerdo….ah ya se" Respondio Neptune saltando

"Haber…" Dijo Revan cruzando los brazos

"Perdí….la menoría" Con una sonrisa, dijo Neptune, pero todos se quedaron callados con una mirada de enserio 'golpeándose' la frente

"¿Ehhh? ¿Creí que sería divertido?" Dijo Neptune nerviosa

"Si….y no, esto es serio…aparte que fue un mal chiste" Dijo Revan negando con la cabeza

"Ahh….bueno" Con la cabeza baja, dijo Neptune arrepentida

"Sera mejor buscar" Interviniendo, dijo Seis viendo todo el lugar

"Si, buena idea" Dijo Copper, a lo que todos giraron a ver el terreno, pero…

 **Crash**

"¿Qué ha sido ese sonido?" Dijo Neptune algo nerviosa

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" Dijo Luke viendo el suelo, el cual de la nada se rompió desmoronándose

"¡Ahh el suelo se rompe!" Alarmada dijo Neptune, pero ya era demasiado tarde y todos fueron succionados por el agujero recién formando

"Nos caemossssss" Grito Compa cayendo

"Joder sujétense" Dijo Mana agarrando a Luke de la mano alzando vuelo y R2-R2 volaba, pero los demás cayeron.

"Ahhhh" Grito Neptune cayendo, pero fue recogida por Revan, a la vez que HK-47 cargaba a Compa y se sujetaba a Revan, el cual uso la fuerza para desacelerar la caída, por otro lado Copper se subió a Kuruta y Seis se preparaba para el impacto

 **PUMMMMM**

Una gran cortina de humo se dispersó cuando Kuruta y Seis chocaron, haciendo dos grandes cráteres, mientras que Revan aterrizo suavemente, soltando a Neptune y HK, el cual soltó a Compa, quien están súper nerviosa. Además que Mana y Luke bajaron y R2-R2 aterrizaba

"Ahhhh….ya acabo" Dijo Compa recuperando el equilibrio

(Afirmativo bolsa de sangre Compa, la caída no fue tan profunda) Dijo HK-47 prendiendo su linterna

"Ahh…no me espera esto….la historia si ha cambiado en este fanfic basado en el remake" Dijo Neptune recuperándose del susto

"Lo que sea vod'ika, debes estar siempre preparada para cualquier cambio" Dijo Revan prendiendo su linterna de su casco

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunto Compa viendo a su alrededor, donde parecía ser una cueva con algunos minerales resplandeciente sobresaliendo de las paredes

"Guao que cueva" Dijo Mana viendo la cueva

"Ehh miren" Dijo Luke viendo algo sobre salir

"Ehh ¿qué es eso?" Pregunto Compa señalándolo, el cual era un objeto brilloso

"Haber…." Susurro Neptune recogiendo

"¿Ehhh?... ¿Alguien sabe que es esto?" Pregunto viendo a todos, los cuales negaron

"Es nuevo para mí, aunque parece algo tecnológico" Dijo Revan mirando dicho objeto

"Hummm, ya se, debe ser una monera o medalla para intercambiarla a un rey de algún sitio por algo muy poderoso" Dijo Neptune alegremente, pero todos negaron con la cabeza

"Lo dudo, puede que te lo vendan como chatarra o bisutería, a menos que la examinemos más de cerca" Dijo Revan en un tono normal, pero….

 **GRRRRR**

En el fondo sonó un fuerte gruñido, a lo que todos fueron a fijarse y vieron un gran monstruo de cuerpo de araña y torso humanoide, que llevaba una gran espada, que llevaba de nombre Bicho guardián

"A cubierto" Grito Seis sacando su rifle

"Ahhh…un monstruo" Grito Luke sacando su pistola blaster

"Kuruta" Dijo Copper con su lanzacohetes anti-titán en su hombro

(Prioridad, derrotar al monstruo clasificado como Bicho guardián) Dijo Kuruta sacando su Plasma Railgun disparando al monstruo

"Todos desplegarse a los costados y dispárale a una distancia segura" Liderando, dijo Revan con sus dos sables láseres en sus manos activados

"Hey, ¿quién te nombro jefe?" Dijo Mana molesta volando alrededor del monstruo

"Tienes un plan" Con seriedad (Y usando la fuerza xd) dijo Revan mirando a la loli, quien solo se calló y obedeció dichas ordenes

"Compa, Neptune, alejar…." Pero en eso el monstruo se abalanzo sobre ellos, agarrando a Compa de la cintura

"Ahhhh…ayudaaaaa" Grito Compa aterrorizada

"Joder, HK" Dijo Revan viendo a su fiel droide

(Entendido maestro) Respondio el disparando al monstruo en sus partes vulnerables

"Bien, aguanta Compa" Dijo Revan saltando hacia el monstruo

"Ehh Revanada, espera" Dijo Neptune también saltando, pero fue empujada hacia fuera por Revan, quien hablo con seriedad

"No vod'ika, esto es muy peligroso, ocúltate" A lo que clavo sus sable láseres en el abdomen del monstruo, el cual rugió de dolor y con una fuerte sacudida, hizo volar a Revan

"Joder…" Susurro Chocando contra las paredes de la cueva suavizando el golpe con la fuerza

"No yo también…puedo pelear" Dijo Neptune impotente, pero…

(…..Neptune…..) En su cabeza, una voz calmada sonó

"Ahhh…eres la voz misteriosa de mi sueño…espera ¿eso fue real?" Dijo Neptune respondiendo a dicha voz

"Ahhhh" Por otra parte, el monstruo empujo con una de sus piernas a Seis y Luke, los cuales gritaron de dolor

"Mierda" Grito Mana disparando, pero el monstruo la cogió con su mano lanzándola al suelo

"Arrrhhhggg" Grito Mana en dolor

"Ahh…señora voz misteriosa, me puedes ayudar" Dijo Neptune con voz suplicante

(No, pero si usas tu Hard Drive Divinity, podrás ayudar a Revan y compañía) Respondio la voz

"¿Hard Drive-que? Eh perdido la memoria… ¿Me podrías explicar por favor?" Dijo Neptune

(Ah...eso explica porque gaste tanta energía para comunicarme contigo) Dijo la voz en un tono pensativo

"Pero si uso esa Hard Dri-lo que sea…. ¿podre ser útil para la pelea?" Dijo Neptune apretando los puños

(Si, pero no sé si en tu condición podrás usarlo) Dijo la voz algo dudosa

"Bueno, ¡Pero hare lo que sea para demostrarle a ese tonto de Revanda que si puedo luchar!" Respondio la pelipurpura viendo como Revan y los demás luchaba contra el monstruo

"Por favor…quiero salvar a Compa y los demás…y ser útil" Continuo muy decidida

(Ok…forzare la activación de tu Hard Drive Divinity… ¿Estas segura?) Respondio la voz mientras un brillo se formó alrededor de Neptune

"Si vamos" Dijo Neptune mientras del brillo se formaron varios dígitos computacionales.

"¿Qué rayos?" Dijo Revan notando el resplandor de Neptune, pero este la termino de consumir, para luego dar una fuerte luz al dispersarse…..

"¿Ehhhhh?" Gritaron todos los presentes, ya que la figura que pareció no era la de Neptune, sino de una mujer más alta y mayor, cabello morado largo divido en los trenzas con ojos celestes con un brillo en el medio y un par de objetos circulares con una x de color celeste, usando lo que parecía ser un leotardo negro ceñido con segmentos de color púrpura y piezas de plata super-tecnologico. Con unas botas muy pegadas del mismo color de su vestimenta actual.

"¿Esta…soy yo?" Dijo la mujer que era Neptune sorprendida con voz más madura

"Ehhhh Neptune-san" Dijo Mana sorprendida identificando a la mujer como Neptune

(Si, esta es tu verdadera forma Neptune) Dijo la voz a Neptune

"Joder…ha crecido" Dijo Luke sorprendido

"¡Ehh! ¡Nep-Nep! ¡Te has transformado!"

"Kuruta…" También sorprendido, dijo Copper viendo a su titán

(Figura actual de la señorita Neptune presenta una gran concentración de energía, se recomienda tener cuidado) Dijo Kuruta sorprendiendo al grupo

"Increíble" Susurro Seis también sorprendido

"vod'ika….vaya que truco" Dijo Revan impactado

"El poder….fluye por mi….no hay forma que pierda" Decidida, dijo Neptune, mientras al su alrededor se formó un par de alas cibernéticas que flotaban sobre su espada, y el a zona de las caderas lo que parecía ser una especie de protecciones y en su mano derecha apareció una larga espada negra, eso y que en su otra mano tenía el sable que le dio Revan, el cual se prendió de color purpura

"Esta vez te mostrare Revan que si soy útil" Decidida, dijo Neptune saltando hacia el monstruo

"Ok…." Respondio Revan nervioso, pero Neptune logro darle una fuerte cortada al monstruo

 **ARRRRGGGG**

En dolor, gruño el monstruo retrocediendo

"Bien….guao" Dijo Copper impactado mientras disparaba desde Kuruta

"¿Unit-CR? No….muy avanzada y estoy en otra dimensión…. ¿espíritu?…..no…nunca hay un cambio en el cuerpo" Susurro Mana sorprendida

"Joder….que poder" Susurro Seis recargando

"Ahora monstruo, toma Cross Combo" Dijo Neptune a la vez que dio varios cortes en el monstruo, a lo que lo alzo y dando un fuerte corte, lo tumbo al suelo

"Guao" Susurro Compa sorprendida, pero el monstruo la soltó, haciéndola caer

"Ahhhh" Grito Compa cayendo, pero HK-47 la recogió

"Ahhh…gracias HK" Dijo Compa sonrojada

(Maestro me ordeno cuidar a los aliados) Dijo HK, a lo que saco una de sus rifles bláster, disparando al monstruo, dejando malherido

"Bien HK" Dijo Revan saltando sobre el monstruo usando la fuerza, y dando un corte serio al monstruo, haciéndolo caer posiblemente muerto

'Objeto nuevo: Aumento de memoria 64 MB'

A lo que un objeto apareció en su mano y otro en la de Neptune

"Ok…..creo" Susurro Revan a lo que vio a Neptune y dijo

"Nada mal vod'ika" A lo que Neptune miro a hacia otro lado

"Ja… tienes celos que te he superado"

"Va, ni eh luchado en serio….ni con todo mi poder" Dijo Revan dando media vuelta

"hummmmm, si claro" Dijo Neptune con una mirada tsundere, a lo que una luz la envolvió y volvió a su forma normal

"Buff…ha sido agotado….pero al menos lo logramos" Continuo la peli purpura

(Bien hecho Neptune y Revan, ¿los demás están bien?) Por quien sabe que vía, dijo la voz a todos los presentes

"ouch… solo duele un poco" Dijo Luke parándose

"¡Si! estoy bien gracias a todos…." Dijo Compa sonriendo

"¿Eh? ¿Nep-Nep de donde viene esa voz?" Pregunto asombrada de la voz

"Esa voz…. ¿Eres tu Histoire?" Pregunto Revan reconociéndola a voz

(Si Revan, aunque gracias por ayudar a Neptune en la batalla) Respondio Histoire en un tono amigable

"Histoi….ahh…." Susurro Neptune si poder decirlo

(Es Histoire, Neptune, solo te ha faltado una letra) Respondio Historie en un tono amigable

"¡Ok, Histy-Histy!" Dijo Neptune sonriendo

(Histy….bueno….pueden llamarme haci, aparte encantada de conocerte Compa) Dijo Histoire algo nerviosa

"Ahh…yo también encantada de conocer…digo escucharte Histy" Respondio Compa sonriendo

"Je, que rollo con los apodos" Comento Copper acercándose….pero…..

 **ARGGGGG**

Levantándose, susurro el monstruo furioso

"¡Esta vi-vooooo!" Gritaron los presentes

"Tranquilos….yo…puedo…." Dijo Revan poniéndose delante, pero los demás lo agarraron y salieron corriendo

"Esperen…." Dijo Revan nervioso, pero Seis dijo

"RETIRADAAAAA" A lo que todos salieron corriendo

 **10 minutos después**

"Ah….ahhh….ahhhh" Con cansancio, susurro Neptune apoyándose de las rodillas

"Por poco" Susurro Compa caminado a las justas

"Ah….ahhh…..qué carrera" Susurro Luke cayendo al suelo, pero Mana le ayudo cargándolo

"Vaya niño, ¿no has luchado en tu vida?" Dijo Mana con una sonrisa

"Soy un granjero de humedad….ahhh….mi tío siempre me lleva" Dijo Luke apoyándose en R2-R2, quien desplego un ventilado pequeño

(No puedo creer que ese monstruo haya sobrevivido a tanto daño) Dijo Histoire al grupo

"Ahh…estaba seguro que lo mate" Dijo Revan molesto

"Aparte…Histy… ¿puede chequear esto?" Agrego Neptune sacando el objeto que encontraron

(Es un fragmento de llave, es una parte de las partes para libérame de mi sello) Dijo Histoire

"¿Estas sellada Histy?" Pregunto Compa preocupada

(Si, ¿Pueden liberarme? En cada nación hay uno de los fragmento) Respondio Histoire

"Hey tu nos dijiste que ayudemos a Neptune" Dijo Copper algo molesto

"Podemos hacerlo…pero tendrás que subir la oferta" Dijo Revan negociando

(Puedo prometerles una recompensa para el final, aparte que en este mundo podrán encontrar muchas ayudas y forma de mejorar sus habilidades) Respondio Histoire con seriedad

"Entiendo…por mi parte está bien" Dijo Revan, a la vez que todos aceptaban a las justas

"¿Pero será difícil?" Pregunto Neptune algo dudosa

(Si, están en peligro en muchas ocasiones) Respondio Histoire

(Pero si lo logran, podre devolverte tus memorias) Agrego en un tono de convencimiento

"¡En serio!" Alegremente, respondió Neptune

(Si en serio, aparte que necesito que recuperes tus memorias) Dijo Histoire

"Bueno, creo que por el bien de Neptune y nuestro trato, lo haremos" Dijo Revan

(Si maestro acepta, lo hare) Dijo HK-47

"Por mí no hay problema" Dijo Seis asintiendo

"Sera interesante" Dijo Copper agarrándose del mentón del casco

"Creo que será divertido" Dijo Luke con una sonrisa

"Me anoto" Dijo Mana con un pulgar arriba

"Yo también, aparte que por los monstruos no hay clases" Dijo Compa sonriendo

"¿Me ayudaran todos?" Pregunto Neptune sorprendida

"Si, estamos...metidos en esto" Respondió Revan alzando los hombros

"Si, aparte que no tenemos más que hacer" Dijo Mana en un tono sincero

"Yo no tengo problema" Dijo Seis a lo que los demás asintieron

"Ahhh…ahora tengo una legión de soldados siguiéndome, no es genial Compa" Dijo Neptune viendo a Compa, a cual solo sonrió tímidamente

"Lo que digas" Dijeron los demás algo molestos

"Je…mejor vamos a mi casa a comer…. ¿no creen?" Dijo Compa viéndolos con una sonrisa

"Si pudin" Levantando una mano, dijo Neptune alegremente, a lo que todos solo bajaron la cabeza….

Y si comienza esta aventura….


	3. cueva extraña, nuevos amigos

**Volví…en fin les traigo este nuevo capítulo xd, espero que les guste y ahora el comentario:**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias amigo xd, la trama me la baso en el rebith 1, y bueno haci es….de Neptune…es como Deadpool, sacándole lo psicotapa, sus voces internas y algunas cosa mas xd, de Revan…jejejeje digamos que ya comenzara a hacer sus planes xd**

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar, aparte gracias a DarthNP por darle** **following y favoritos**

* * *

Después del escapar del monstruo, regresaron al departamento de Compa, donde todos descansaron, con Luke, Mana y Neptune sentados en un mueble, Compa en otro mueble, Revan apoyado en una pared cercana, Seis sentado sobre un silla se acero de que quien sabe dónde saco, Copper en una silla normal, HK-47 parado cerca a Compa, R2-R2 cerca de Luke y Kuruta en la ventana, donde tras comer (O tomar aceite por parte de los robots), Revan dijo

"Bien…creo que tendremos que ir por los demás fragmentos a las otras naciones"

Ya de regreso habían estado aprendiendo de este mundo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, más por que las cuatro naciones estaban literalmente frotando en una nada absoluta, aunque también interesados en la manera extraña que tenía para mejorar sus habilidades mediante el uso de niveles, aparte de las pociones mágicas y demás artefactos mágicos

"Si, pero primero será mejor preparanos…joder con la lógica de este mundo supongo que debemos levear" Respondió Copper sobresaltando la palabra 'levear'

"Si…..este mundo esta muyyyyy loco" Dijo Luke en un tono normal

"Aparte que necesitamos conseguir más dinero" Agregó Copper chequeando su sencillera que fue agregado por la actualización de Histoire

"Si, si vamos a ir a las otras naciones necesitaremos más dinero para sobrevivir" Dijo Seis con seriedad

"Podemos vender algo de nuestra tecnología o recrearla con materiales….pero necesitaría un técnico o ingeniero más para poder aplicar o producirlo" Dijo Revan, pero, y como si se le prendiera un foco a Compa, ella se levantó y pregunto

"¿Una armera o algo de ese tipo?"

"Si….podría servir" Respondio Revan asintiendo, y en respuesta Compa fue a una repisa cercana, donde saco una laptop de color rozador, donde tras buscar en una de sus redes sociales, puso la laptop en la mesa de centro, en dirección a Revan

"Una amiga de la primaria se gradúo de armera velica hace un mes, aparte estar publicando de que se compró un viejo barco con todo su dinero"

"¿Barco?" Pregunto Revan interesado

"Una nave que permite ir entre las naciones, aunque ella consiguió uno viejo que ya lo iban a desguazar… ¿porque está leyendo como loco?" Respondio Compa, pero terminando preguntando algo incomoda al ver a Revan buscando como loco en su laptop sobre su excompañera

"Ya, vive en las torres Sonice, en la zona de apartamentos de 100 créditos….numero 5-421, guao…" Susurro Revan mientras dejaba la laptop

"Je ¿vas a visitar al chica?" Pregunto Copper en un tono burlón

"E buscado sobre su carrera, la cual parece que se encargar del diseño y determinar la composición de las armas, armaduras y artefactos, cosa que será muy útil en nuestra empresa" Respondio Revan

"Bueno….voy a ir de comprar a la ciudad para irnos a la próxima nación…si quieren me acompañan" Dijo Compa parándose

"Si pudin" Dijo Neptune parándose

"Hummmm algo de leche estaría bien" Dijo Luke también parándose seguido de R2-R2

"Con la forma de comer de Neptune-san….Compa-san, también los voy a acompañar" Dijo Mana parándose

"Bien….Compa trae algo para nosotros…y HK ayúdala a comprar" Dijo Revan mientras le entregaba unos créditos a Compa, a la vez que HK se acercó

(Entendido maestro) Dijo su fiel droide asintiendo

"ok….vamos" Dijo Compa algo nerviosa, a lo que salió con los demás

"Bueno…voy a seguir leyendo" Comento Revan prosiguiendo con la información dejada por Histoire

"Ok…voy a dormir un rato" Respondio Seis bajando la cabeza

"No se molesta si prendo la tv" Pregunto Copper mientras agarraba el control

"Espera…no" Dijo Seis antes que una luz saliera de un costado de su casco, para luego solo sentarse a dormir

"No… voy a leer" Respondio Revan mientras prosiguió con su lectora

* * *

 **3 horas después**

'Entiendo….estas diosa dependen de las Share o fe de las persona, la cual se trasforma en energía y fuente de poder de ellas, pero si sus seguidores bajan perderán poder hasta morir, je es interesante su inmortalidad…ahh el sueño de todo sith y estas diosas lo poseen, joder si Malak estuviese aquí ya las habría secuestrado y experimentado para sacarles la inmortalidad, pero… sobre estas transformación…..no será que Neptune sea….' Pensó Revan mientras leia unos libros en una pantalla proporcionada de su brazo, cortesía de Histoire

'Pero si ella lo es…..eso explicaría algunas cosa…..joder Histoire…solo nos das libros pero nada de lo que tú sabes en esa pequeña cabecita tuya' Apoyándose en un brazo, pensó mientras analiza la situación

'Aunque con esto me pude poner al día en mi galaxia….joder casi 3 mil años ha pasado' Pensó aun asombrado del estado de su universo

'Je, aunque la caída de los jedi ya me lo veía venir….ahhh…quien lo diría' Echándose en el mueble pensó en un tono irónico

'Pero volviendo al principio….Neptune como una diosa….me pregunto cuando resistirá su nación si llegase a gobernar…..puede que se desintegre…..o peor…' Pensó Revan viendo todas las posibilidades de que si Neptune llegase a gobernar…..y siendo como era la peli purpura….no era buenas expectativas. Pero en eso…

"Ya volvimos" De la puerta, sonó la voz de Neptune alegremente saltando mientras entraba con los demás

'Y hablando de la posible deidad' Pensó Revan mientras gira hacia la puerta, donde entro Neptune, Compa, Mana y Luke con grandes bolsas de compras y usando al pobre R2-R2 para llegar varias bolsa encima, aunque le sorprendió ver a Mana con un atuendo diferente, el cual consistía de una casa azul con adornos circulares en forma de bolsillo, una falda corta negra, botas negras de tacón pequeño con un circulo en el centro con una N en ella, finalizando con una cinta que ataba su pelo que tenía una letra M. Por otra parte también se fijó que Neptune tenía una falda morada

"Guoo…" Susurraron Revan y Copper, quien se fijó de reojo, sorprendidos

"¿Que tan me queda?" Pregunto Mana con una sonrisa

"Bien…. ¿Porque el cambio de ropa?" Pregunto Copper con curiosidad

"Todo el mundo me miraba con asombro, hasta oí que algunos decían que era un ciborg o una nueva CPU o lo que sea" Explico Mana algo fastidiada

"Y dimos una vuelta por las tiendas de ropa, también por ahí le compramos una falda a Neptune-san" Continuo con una sonrisa

"Hummm… ¿porque debo usar esto?" Dijo Neptune molesta pero kawaii

"No estas usando ninguna prenda inferior, si te caes todos miraran tus bragas" Dijo Mana con seriedad

"Bueno…pero no va con mi vestuario" Respondio Neptune aceptando

"Bien, por otro lado conseguimos comprar provisiones para el viaje" Continuo Mana mientras dejaba las bolsas, donde había pudin, varias latas de comida, como también algunas frutas, pudin, baterías, cargadores portátiles, balas, granadas y pudin.

"Excelente" Dijo Revan revisando las cosas, pero en eso se dio cuenta de la anormal cantidad de pudin que había

"¿Por qué hay mucho pudin?" Pregunto algo sorprendido

"El pudin es la comida de los dioses, por eso compramos para varios días" Respondio Neptune mientras cogía uno para luego comérselo

"Entiendo…" Respondio Revan algo nervioso

"Aparte…..conseguimos unos trabajos en un lugar llamado gremio" Continuo Mana

"¿Gremio?" Pregunto Copper interesado

"El gremio es una organización internacional que se encargar en dar trabajos a cambio de créditos y algunos artículos, aparte que ayuda a mejora los shares de las diosa" Explico Compa con una sonrisa

"Ok…eso lo leí en los archivos" Dijo Revan asintiendo

"Je por lo que dices parece que acá son muy creyentes" Dijo Copper en un tono sorprendido

"Claro….más ahora que las diosas regresaron….aunque aquí en Planeptune no ha vuelto lady Purple Heart" Dijo Compa con una gran sonrisa

"Todos menos…" Dijo Copper sin entender mucho

"Lady Purple Heart, la diosa de Planeptune" Explico Revan mostrando unas fotos (Muy antiguas que no se podía distinguir los rostros) De lo que parece ser una joven mujer, de posiblemente 17 a 18 años de cabello purpura oscuro con un vestido celestial rodeada de varias personas (que llevaba armaduras y otros ropas normales, aunque se les veía muy desnutridos y por lo más extraño que parezca, podridos)

"Año 0, fundación de Planeptune, final de la edad de la oscuridad" Continuo Revan

"Guaooo, que cosa" Dijo Luke sorprendido

"¿Edad de la oscuridad?" Pregunto Mana curiosa

"Según lo que oído, fue un tiempo oscuro posterior a la muerte de la antigua diosa, por lo que sin la bendición de la diosa, todo se murió….literalmente" Continuo mientras mostraba varias de fotos de paramos con el cielo oscuro con un sol casi apagado, a la vez que varias ruinas y lo que parecía ser monstruos horrendos y personas vagando, personas que parecían estar muerta en vida con sus cuerpos podridos

"Antes de esa edad, al parecer un grupo de 4 soldados valientes caídos a la no bendición de la diosa entraron en el reino de las diosas, celestia, donde mataron a la diosa con la esperanza de poner fin a su tiranía….al parecen metieron la pata y todo se fue al drenaje" Continuo sobándose el mentón

"Cuatro soldados….ah debe ser la historia del Cuarteto" Dijo Compa como si se le encendía un foco

"Je, al final parece que solo empeoraron las cosa" Dijo Mana algo sorprendida

"Si…solo causaron el casi fin de este mundo, pero un día, 4 diosas de alma pura bajaron del cielo a las cuatro masas de tierra destruidas" Explico Revan mostrando otras imágenes, donde se veía a otras tres chicas, una de 18 a 19 de pelo verde y un gran busto, otra de 16 a 17 años de pelo blanco y un busto mediano, y una última, de 14 a 15 años, de pelo celeste y pecho plano, todas con ropas celestiales con varias personas arrodilladas al su alrededor (aunque curiosamente la última estaba en una tierra llena de nieve gris)

"Y dieron su bendición de diosa devolviendo la vida a todo este mundo" Continuo Revan mientras mostraba otro grupo de fotos con las tierra llenas de vidas

"Y tras un siglo de desarrollo comenzó la edad de la guerra de consolas" A lo que mostro otro par de fotos con personas luchando entre cuatro bandos

"La guerra de consolas, me enseñaron el orfanato que fue un conflicto que duro casi 18 siglos, recién el anterior siglo se firmó un armisticio cuando entro un gobierno demócrata votando a un segundo plano a los oráculos y portadores de voz de las diosa" Dijo Compa recordando sus clases de historia

"Sip…joder y ahora con las diosas presentes…." Dijo Revan con algo de preocupación

"Solo esperemos que también acepten la paz" Dijo Compa con algo de seriedad

"Y tu Compa-san… ¿Cuál diosa sigues?" Pregunto Mana curiosa

"Ah, yo sigo a lady Purple Heart como el resto de los habitantes de Planeptune" Respondió Compa con algo de seriedad

"Je, deben ser muy creyentes aquí…aunque si contamos que sus diosa aparecieron de verdad" Comento Copper cruzando los brazos

"¿Ustedes… tiene diosas de dónde viene?" Pregunto Compa curiosa

"Haber….de dónde vengo…hay muchos religiones en cada sociedad, aunque no necesariamente tenían un diosa, sino también dioses o espíritus guardianes o algo haci" Comento Revan pensativo

"En la frontera hay una gran variedad de religiones, aunque no somos tan creyentes si me entiendes" Dijo Copper mientras cogía de las bolsas una gaseosa

"Mis tíos nunca me inculcaron en que creer, aunque cuando estaba en las ciudades oía historias de los espíritus de las arenas y cosas así" Dijo Luke mientras comía un pudin

"Por mi parte….nunca me intereso la religión, aunque unas veces fui a las iglesias o misas por trabajo" Dijo Mana bebiendo una gaseosa

"Ahhhh ¿qué paso?" En eso, Seis se había despertado

"Ah estábamos hablando en que creen cada uno" Dijo Luke con respeto

"Ahh religión" Acomodándose, dijo Seis

"En la armada hay un número común de creyentes, aunque oí de grupos de varias religiones que ayudaban a los desplazados y ayudarlos a aliviar su dolor de la guerra, aunque otros solo predicaban que era el fin de los tiempos o algo así" Continuo Seis en un tono normal

"Entiendo" Respondió Compa algo sorprendida

"Y…. ¿tu nep-nep?" Pregunto Compa a Neptune

"Ahh yo" Respondió la pelipurpura algo sorprendida

"Hummm….no se…aparte que tengo amnesia" Continuo mientras se sobaba el mentón

"Aunque entre todas esas diosas….creo que elegiría a lady…." Dijo mientras balanceaba su dedo entre las imágenes de lady Purple Heart y lady Black Heart

"Lady…" Susurrando los demás, pero…

"A señorita Compa" Dijo Luke mirando a Compa

"Si Luke" Dijo Compa sonriendo

"¿Dónde era Las-tation?" Pregunto señalando el fondo del pudin que comía, que decía 'made in Lastation'

"Ah es la tierra del costa…" Pero antes de terminal, Neptune intervino con los ojos brillos y dijo

"¡Ehhhh! ¿En Lastation hace pudin?" Pregunto emocionada

"También…por lo que se ahí tiene una fábrica de Pudin" Respondió Compa algo pensativa

"Ahhhh ¡quiero ir a la tierra de pudin!" Dijo Neptune emocionada

"Solo tiene un par de fábricas" Susurro Compa algo nerviosa

"Ok….volviendo al anterior tema…. ¿Cómo son esos trabajos del gremio?" Pregunto Revan nervioso mientras Neptune comía el pudin mientras bendecía a la diosa de Lastation de general aquel postre en sus tierras

Si, sus nuevo mundo para todos ellos…..

* * *

 **2 horas después**

Tras organizarse, y guardar todo el pudin que compro Neptune, el grupo fue hacia una cueva donde se decía que salían muchos monstruos, donde tenían encargos de matar a los monstruos que habían

"Haci que esta es la cueva" Tras bajar unos metros, dijo Revan mientras él y el resto del grupo llegaban

"Guaooo que bonito" A su costado, dijo Neptune alegremente mientras miraba el interior de la cueva, la cual estaba compuesta de algunas plataformas conectadas por puentes, siendo en su mayoría iluminadas por cristales resplandecientes, aunque también había zonas a oscuras. A lo que el grupo comenzó a avanzar, donde Luke mato de paso a un monstruo fantasmatico que había cerca del primer puente, girando después a la izquierda en una zona oscura

(Advertencia, varios seres no identificados adelante) Por su parte, advirtió Kurata mientras se ponía en posición defensiva con su espada gigante

"Bien Kurata…más presa delante" Dijo Copper mientras desenfundaba su cuchillo táctico y un puñal que compro Compa en el mercado

"Je, veamos que tan buenos son estos enemigos" Activando sus dos sables, dijo Revan poniéndose delante del grupo, alumbrando un poco pero insuficiente a la vez

"Nep-Nep, Luke, señor Revan, Mana, alguien que no veo nada" A un costado del grupo, dijo Compa nerviosa y algo despertada por no ver a nadie, cosa que solo afecto a ella y Neptune, siendo que el resto tenían visión nocturna en sus casco y que Mana tenía algo de entrenamiento en ambientes oscuros

"Creo que sería mejor encender las linternas de los cascos" Dijo Luke algo nervioso

"Buena idea niño, aparte que no quiero que la vod'ika se tropiece o caiga al…" Dijo Revan pero en eso un sonido de choque sonó al otro costado, donde estaba Neptune

"¿Ahh?" Tanto ella como otra voz desconocido sonó mientras caían al suelo, aunque Neptune cayó sobre Luke, quien como si fuera domino cayó sobre Mana (Quien aún no había activado su unit-CR)

"¡Ahhh!" Tanto Mana como Luke gritaron mientras caían

"Ahhh…lo siento" Levantándose, dijo Luke, sin darse cuenta que se apoyó….

"¿Eh? Y esto suave" Susurro al sentir que tocaba algo suave, pero al fijarse

"Pervetidoooooo" En un instante, Mana activo su uni-CR y lanzo a Luke hacia una pared de la cueva

"Dije que lo sentía" Dijo Luke con dolor incrustado en la pared de piedra

Por otra parte, Neptune se levantó y mirando hacia la persona con quien tropezó dijo

"¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado que esta oscuro!" En eso Revan activo su linterna del casco (cortesía de Histoire) alumbrando hacia la persona que choco contra Neptune, revelando a una chica, de 16 a 17 años, cabello castaño con una cinta verde en un extremo de la cabeza, ojos esmeralda, usando una blusa negra sin mangas con una falda del mismo color, aparte de una gran gabardina de color azul que era muy grande para su tamaño y botas azules. Además que al caerse se le cayeron varios celulares de distintos colores

"¡Mira por dónde andas niña!" Dijo la chica desconocida sobándose la cabeza, a lo que continuo

"Espera…que hace una niña…ahhhh ¿y ese tipo blindado?" Dijo mientras señalaba a Revan

"Ah él es Revanada, es algo mando pero a veces es divertido y un buen luchador…espera... ¿cómo niña?, ¿te has mirado?" Dijo Neptune con una sonrisa para terminar molesta

"¿Yo?" Susurro la chica mientras se paraba

"Me llamo IF, soy la caminante del viento de Gamindustri" Dijo la chica llamada IF con su orgullo alto

"¿ok….?" Susurro Neptune sin entender

"Caminante….una aventurera si mal no me equivoco" Dijo Revan pensativo

"Si…. ¿Ehh está bien tu amiga?" Dijo IF viendo a Neptune

"Eh… ¿Eres la vacilante de viento de Gamindustri?" Pregunto Neptune algo dudosa

"Caminante, viajo por todo el mundo en búsqueda de trabajo del gremio, en si….una aventurera" Dijo IF aun con su orgullo en alto

"¿Y ustedes dos que hacen aquí?" Pregunto con curiosidad

"Ahh estamos con nuestros amigos para hacer misiones del gremio, aunque donde están" Respondio Neptune mirando al su alrededor

"Compa, Luky, Mana, HK, seis, Kuru ¿alguien?" Llamo Neptune, a lo que 4 pares de linternas se prendieron, revelando al resto del grupo, aunque Luke yacía adolorido, R2-R2 como solo mirando, Compa caminaba sin rumo y Mana tenia los brazos cruzados enrojecida

"A ahí está" Dijo Neptune con alegría, pero por otra parte, IF tenía una expresión de asombro al ver a tantos guerreros o robots súper-avanzados

"¿Ese es tu equipo?" Pregunto con algo de temor

"Sip" Respondio Neptune

"Jejeje, tocando el fruto prohibido niño" Por otro lado, dijo Copper a Luke, quien está pegado a la pared de la cueva

"Fue-e un accidente" Adolorido, dijo Luke, a lo que Kuruta le ayudo a despegarse

"Ahh, gracias señor Kurata" Con respeto, dijo Luke sentado en el suelo

(Prioridad, ayudar a los aliados) Respondio Kuruta en su tono de robot de siempre

"Jejeje…. ¿y esa chica Revan?" Volteando al autoproclamado líder del grupo, dijo Copper en un tono curioso

"Se llama IF, es una aventurera que también vino por el trabajo del gremio" Respondio Revan con algo de seriedad

"Ehh…." Susurro IF con una mirada algo perdida

"Ah, disculpa" Volteando hacia ella, dijo Revan

"Somos un grupo especial intentando buscar créditos" Continuo Revan en un tono amigable

"Entiendo señor Revana…" Respondio IF aun sorprendida

"Revan mi nombre….la vod'ika le gusta poner apodos" Intervino Revan algo molesto al final

"Ok…. ¿y tus amigos?" Pregunto IF algo curiosa

"Piloto Copper Homura de la milicia y el grandote es Kuruta" Respondio Copper cruzando los brazos

(Saludos aventurera IF, ni designación es Kuruta-3836) Presentándose, dijo Kuruta agachándose un poco

"Spartan-B312 noble 6, aunque me puedes llamar Seis" Dijo Seis con algo de seriedad

"Mi nombre es Luke, Luke Skywalker y un gusto….a este droide es R2-R2" Aun algo adolorido, dijo Luke en un tono alegre para luego señalar a R2-R2, quien solo dio unos pitidos

"Takamiya Mana, un gusto IF-san" Dijo Mana con respeto inclinándose un poco

"Ok….es también un gusto" Respondio IF algo nerviosa

"¿No falta alguien?" Continúo preguntando IF

"Ahh Compa-san" Dijo Mana volteando, a lo que se fijó que Compa esta por caer al vacío

"Ahhh…..¿Dónde están?" Pregunto Compa con un pie en el borde, en lo que Seis corrió hacia ella agarrándola antes de que caiga

"Espera niña que te caes" Dijo Seis algo alarmado

"¿Ah?...señor Seis" Viendo gracias las linternas del casco de Seis, dijo Compa aliviada

"Si Compa, ven" Respondio Seis llevándola con el resto del grupo

"Ahh gracias a lady Purple Heart que por fin los encuentro…. ¿y esa chica?" Dijo Compa viendo al resto del grupo, pero preguntando al final señalando a IF

"Se llama IF, es una aventurada" Dijo Seis en un tono normal

"Ok…." Respondio Compa mirando a IF, aunque algo sorprendida

"Hola…un gusto Compa…." Respondio IF con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Compa solo se le acercó un poco y la miro más de cerca

"Hummmm" Susurro la enfermera en entrenamiento pensativa

"Eh…" Algo nerviosa, dijo IF

"IF….porque…me suena tu nombre" Respondio Compa pensativa

"Ah talvez sea porque oíste de mis hazañas en el gremio o…" Con el orgullo en alto dijo IF pero…

"Ah ya me acuerdo" Respondio Compa, a lo que saco su celular y tras buscar un rato…

"Eres Iffy, del orfanato" Dijo Compa con una sonrisa, mostrando una imagen, donde salía un grupo de niños, donde estaba Compa, de pequeña, con su cabello llegándoles a los hombros, usando una chaqueta rozada, polo blanco con cuello alto, falda roja con líneas blancas, zapatos rojos con medias blancas. Y al costado una niña que parecía ser IF de pequeña, con el cabello llegándole a los hombros y con una cinta verde al costado, usando un short jeans con tirantes, polo negro, una gran gabardina de color azul y negro con grandes botones, medias negras con zapatillas deportivas azules. Las dos con una gran sonrisa, aunque separadas por una niña rubia con ropa de temática de abeja.

"Espera…. ¿Compa?" Como dándose cuenta de quién era, dijo IF nerviosa

"Si Iffy" Dijo Compa dándole un abrazo

("Ah….") Por su parte los demás susurraron sin entender

"No puedo creerlo, eres tu Iffy…aunque…. ¿Dónde has estado en estos…eh…diez años?" Dijo Compa con una gran sonrisa, para terminar preguntando con curiosidad

"Ah….yo…bueno…." Nerviosa, dijo Iffy sobándose la nuca

"Espera…dijeron que eras una aventurera…." Dijo Compa algo pensativa, a lo que IF asintió algo nerviosa

"Ah, por eso te escapaste del orfanato" Continuo Compa en un tono normal

"Si…." Respondio IF nerviosa

"hummm…..Iffy" Susurro Compa algo molesta

"Jeje…lo siento Compa por no avisar….pero un barco iba a partir a Leanbox…..y vi que no aseguraron la entrada y…..aproveche la oportunidad" Dijo IF muy nerviosa y sonrojada

"Hummm si" Dijo Compa entre cerrando los ojos

"Hey Revanada, ¿sabes de que hablan?" Pregunto Neptune sin entender y los ojos vacíos (0_0)

"Ahhh… IF y Compa ya se conocían de pequeñas…pero IF se fue de aventura dejando a Compa sola" Respondio Revan en un tono de obviedad con una gota en su casco

"Oh…" Susurro Neptune sorprendida

"Pero al final todo me salió bien… y estoy en una pieza y…." Dijo IF aun nerviosa, pero Compa fingió como si iba a llorar y dijo

"sh…creí que dijisteis que éramos las mejores amigas"

"Waaa….digo…ah…si…pero salió eso y sabes que mi sueño siempre fue ser una aventurera…aparte que no nos dejaban hacer misiones del gremio por el tema de ser del orfanato ni adquirir la membresía….." Continúo IF más nerviosa y sonrojada

"Ni me visitaste a nadie…ni en la promoción de primaria o en la reunión de exalumnos" Dijo Compa con una mirada triste

"Ahhh….lo siento…..yo solo quería cumplir mi sueño….y me olvide donde quedaba el orfanato…y me perdí por dos años en el bosque" Dijo IF con una mirada triste

"Luego tuve que vivir en una pequeña calle de los barrios bajos Planeptune…. con mi ropa que me comenzó a quedar pequeña" Dijo IF con tristeza en su voz

"¿No podías ir a otro orfanato?" Pregunto Mana curiosa, pero IF le dio una mirada algo extrañada y dijo

"No los orfanatos solo reciben hasta los 5 años…. Y yo ya tenía 9" Explico IF

"Y lo peor que no habías juramentado como ciudadano de Planeptune, cosa que hacen todos los orfanatos cuando cumples 8" Continuo Compa en un tono algo serio

"¿Y si no es un ciudadano de alguna nación?" Pregunto Copper curioso

"Al no tener la ciudadanía de alguna nación se te considera hereje, por lo que no podrás conseguir una vivienda fija en ninguna nación, como también ingresar a algún trabajo estatal, ejercito o poder estudiar una carrera…aparte de no tener derechos o amparo de alguna nación" Explico Compa con seriedad

"¿Tanto?" Dijo Luke sorprendido

"Pero con esas condiciones…..están discriminándolos y dejándolos a su suerte" Dijo Mana horrorizada

"Las leyes son haci…aparte que los herejes pueden llegar a tener esa maldición" Continuo Compa en un tono serio

"¿Maldición?" Pregunto Luke sorprendido

"Los que no creen en ninguna de la cuatro diosas, pueden llegar a perder la bendición de vida de estas…llegando a convertirse en un monstruo no muerto" Respondio Compa con seriedad mientras miraba a IF, quien tenía una mirada complicada

"Iffy…dime que al menos adoras a una diosa" Dijo Compa con seriedad a su amiga

"Ahh….Si…. adoro a lady Gre-digo-Purple Heart…en serio" Dijo IF nerviosa

"Hummm ok" Cambiando el ambiente, dijo Compa con una gran sonrisa

"uff" Susurro IF intentando calmarse

"Pero igual, fue muy grosero de tu parte irte sin dejar una carta" Dijo Compa sonando herida

"Ahh…lo siento Compa….me perdonas" Respondio IF poniendo una mirada suplicante y kawaii, cosa que hizo que Compa cediera con facilidad y le diera un abrazo

"Waaa….Iffy…..claro que te perdono" Dijo Compa con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, ignorando que había estampado sus pechos contra la cara de IF

"Gra-ci…as….Com-pa….pe…ro….no pue-edo…" Entre cortando, dijo IF perdiendo la respiración

"Ohh lo siento" Soltando a su amiga, dijo Compa algo avergonzada

"Ahh…gracias" Dijo IF recuperando el aliento

"Jejeje" En respuesta, Compa solo sonrió riendo de felicidad

"Ahhh…" Por su parte los demás solo susurraron nerviosos

De vuelta con IF, tras una limpiada a su ropa, IF dio un suspiro y dijo

"Cambiando de tema…..están ustedes haciendo los trabajos para el gremio ¿No?" Pregunto con curiosidad

"Si, necesitamos dinero e información sobre unas piezas" Respondio Revan en un tono casual

"Bueno, creo que tu equipo por si solo podrán con esto" Dijo IF con una sonrisa

"Aunque…." Continúo mirando hacia Compa y Neptune

"Si" Asintió Revan nervioso

"Compa tiene algo de conocimientos médicos….mientras Neptune es…." Continuo mientras mira a Neptune, quien estaba intentando agarrar las armas de Mana

"Es un caso" Termino Revan con la cabeza baja

"Je veo" Respondio IF, a lo que miro su teléfono y dijo

"Bueno….podemos repartirnos el botín"

"¿Quiénes unirte?" Pregunto Revan mientras alzaba una ceja

"Compa no me perdonaría si la vuelvo a abandonar, aparte que creo que va a tener problemas con Neptune" Dijo IF algo nerviosa

"Entiendo" Respondio Revan algo pensativo

"¿Qué dicen?" Pregunto a su grupo, los cuales lo pensaron por un momento y respondieron

"Por mi….está bien, aparte que hay pocas chicas en el grupo" Dijo Mana cruzando los brazos

"Je no sé si aguante la niña, pero no veo problema" Dijo Copper asintiendo

(Más compañeros aseguraran el éxito de la misión, afirmativo) Dijo Kuruta asintiendo con las luces

"Aunque está prohibido la intervención de civiles….puedo pasarlo" Dijo Seis cruzando los brazos

"Yo no tengo problemas con otra chica en el grupo….mientras no sean muchas" Dijo Luke terminando en susurro al final

(Si bolsa de carne IF puede sobrevivir a la misión, estoy de acuerdo) Dijo HK en un tono sin emoción

"Que Iffy se quede señor Revan" Dijo Compa en forma de súplica a Revan

"Bueno, por no le veo proble….." Dijo Revan, pero en eso….

ARRRRRR Des el fondo de la cueva, sonó un fuerte rugido, a lo que todos voltearon y vieron el monstruo-jefe del anterior capitulo

"Es e-l" Gritaron Compa y Neptune mientras todos los demás sacaban sus armas

"¿Lo conocen?" Pregunto IF sorprendida

"Temprano nos enfrentamos a él, pero tuvimos que escapar luego de dejarlo herido" Respondio Copper apuntando al monstruo

"Fue Nep-Nep y señor Revan quienes lo dejaron herido al señor monstruo" Continuo Compa con una pequeña sonrisa

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Ha venido por venganza!" Dijo Neptune alarmada con los ojos en blanco y los bordes muy bordeados ( **0** _ **0** ), aparte de sudar a gotas

"¿Creen poder acabarlo ahora?" Pregunto IF con seriedad

"Con sobra" Respondio Copper con su rifle apuntando hacia el monstruo

"Esta vez no volverá a levantarse" Dijo Mana alzando algo de vuelo para la sorpresa de IF

"Hum estará interesante" Dijo Seis lanzando su rifle

"Por fin terminare esto" Con sus dos sables láser activos, dijo Revan con una mirada afilada tras su casco

"Nep-Nep, transfórmate" Con una mirada de confianza, dijo Compa con una sonrisa

"Oky" Respondio Neptune, a lo que se transformo

"Ja ahora esto lista" Dijo Neptune en su HDD con seguridad en su voz

"¿Quee? ¿Por qué Neptune ha crecido…en todo su cuerpo?" Dijo IF sorprendida por el cambio de Neptune

"Tengo un par de teorías, pero digamos que tiene esa habilidad" Respondio Revan en un tono sincero

"Je en esta forma, yo y Revan derrotamos a ese monstruo" Cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa, dijo Neptune con su ego en alto

"Bueno….es difícil decir que no con tantas armas" Respondio IF nerviosa

ARRRRRR Pero en eso el monstruo rugió con furia

"Menos cháchara y más pelea niñas" Dijo Seis con su arma en alto

"Concuerdo con Seis, vamos" Dijo Revan con seriedad

"Je, será rápido" Respondio Neptune mientras invocaba su espada y sacaba de quien sabe dónde la espada de luz que Revan le dio

"Rápido, bueno quiero probar un truquillo" Dijo Revan mientras daba un paso adelante y alzaba su mano

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto IF curiosas, pero Revan no respondió y de pronto….

ARRRRR En monstruo fue alzado violentamente hacia arriba, para luego ser golpeado contra las paredes de la cueva como si un muñeco se tratase

"Je, al estar debilitado me permite poder controlarlo con la fuerza" Dijo Revan con una sonrisa tras su casco

"Guooo" Por su parte, Compa y Luke susurraron sorprendidos, aunque R2-R2 dio un pido algo extraño

"Telequinesis, joder amigo eres todo un mago" Comento Copper sorprendido

"Nada mal" Comento Seis impactado

"Eso no es pelea Revan" Cruzando los brazos, dijo Neptune algo molesta

Y por último, IF tenía una expresión de total asombro que ni podía hablar

"Ahh….veamos si…" Comento Revan mientras lanzaba rayos al monstruo, el cual comenzó a dañarlo

"¿Queee?" Grito IF impactada saliendo de su transe

(Maestro está usando la fuerza para matar a bolsa de sangre) Comento HK mirando a Revan

"¿La fuerza?" Pregunto IF sin entender

(No tengo muy entendido a que se refiere maestro con la fuerza, pero es como una energía mística o biológica que rodea a todos las bolsas de sangre de la galaxia, o algo haci) Respondio HK en un tono plano

"Guaoo…. ¿es como la magia o habilidades propias?" Pregunto IF curiosa

"Je, una rara mezcla se podría decir" Respondio Revan mientras intensificaba sus rayos, a la vez que el monstruo se retorcía más en dolor, y con posiblemente una sonrisa sádica, Revan comenzó a apretar su puño haciendo que el monstruo se comience a ahogar xd

"Ohh el señor monstruo se está que ahoga" Dijo Compa sorprendida

"Je, efectivo pero sin honor" Comento Neptune en un tono algo decepcionante

"En la guerra todo se vale niña" Dijo Seis en un tono serio, a lo que Neptune solo asintió algo dudosa

ARRRRR… Gimió el monstruo antes de estallar en pixeles, sorprendiendo a todos

"Ok…..no me lo esperaba" Dijo Revan algo nervioso, a lo que Neptune cruzo sus brazos y dijo

"Hummm….muchos puntos le pusiste en esa habilidad" Dejando a todos sin entender

"Ehh…..supongo que no eres un simple guerrero" Comento IF aun impactada

"Je, digamos que tengo un largo historial jejeje" Respondio Revan guardando su arma, a la vez que Neptune volvía a la normalidad

"Hummm…no se vale, eres demasiado OP" Dijo la pelipurpura en un tono infantil

"Je, eso se debe a años de entrenamiento y tentar al lado oscuro" Respondio Revan en un tono suave

"¿Lado oscuro….? ...Ahhh fuiste malo pero te estas redimiendo" Dijo Neptune sorprendida

"Algo haci….pero ahora no prefiero hablar de eso" Dijo Revan con algo de seriedad

"Hummm ok…" Con una mirada no tan convencía, dijo Neptune

"En fin Nep-Nep, señor Revan es un gran tipo" Comento Compa sonriendo

"Jejejeje, no es para tanto" Dijo Revan, a lo que Seis solo dio un suspiro y dijo

"Enserio colega, esos trucos son fuera de lo común…..pero mejor seguimos con nuestra misión"

"Si, que aún nos falta explorar la zona" Añadió Mana algo aburrida

"Ok…vamos tropa" Dijo Revan dando un paso adelante mientras todos asentía algo molestos

Tras eso, caminaron por la extraña cueva, con algunos encuentros de mas monstruos, incluyendo algos llamados pixvader, que el nombre hizo recordar a un comandante del imperio a Luke y por algún motivo R2-R2 se puso como si estuviera recordando algo triste, aumentando las sospechas de Revan…

"Haci….que acepción de Neptune y Compa, los demás son de diferentes universos" Y tras contarle parte sus historias a IF, ella comento sorprendida

"Si, aunque este mundo nos parece más clamado" Dijo Seis en un tono coloquial

"Eso y que parece más….curioso" Dijo Luke sonriendo

"Je, aunque por lo visto le falta décadas para llegar al espacio….joder ya comienzo a extrañar surcar las estrellas" Añadió Revan en un tono nostálgico

"Ehh…..debe ser divertido" Dijo Neptune sonriendo

"Sip, Ahhh…la sensación de pilotear tu propia nave y sentirte uno no tiene igual" Dijo Revan asintiendo, a la vez que Luke también asentía emocionado

"Je, aunque de dónde vengo, volamos con estos pequeños juguetitos" Dijo Mana sonriendo y señalando su unit-CR

"Guaooo, debe ser increíble poder volar como las diosas" Dijo IF sorprendida

"¿Cómo las diosas?" Pregunto Seis curioso

"Jeje acá las diosas puede volar libremente por los cielos" Dijo IF sonriendo

"Joder, con eso ser diosa debe ser lo mejor de este mundo" Dijo Copper sorprendido

"Si, aunque tiene muchas obligaciones y deben mantener la felicidad de su nación" Comento Compa sonriendo

"Je, una monarquía parlamentaria religiosa con un líder inmortal….no sé porque pero me hace recordar a alguien" Comento Revan en un tono pensativo

"Ufff….tener un líder perpetuo no creo que termine bien….a menos que escuchen a su pueblo o terminaran como de dónde vengo" Comento Copper cruzando los brazos

"Eh…¿Cómo termino?" Pregunto Compa curiosa

"Las colonias interiores después de que les acabara todo llegaron a pedir gentilmente a mi gente, los habitantes de la frontera, la propiedad de todo los planetas por un rollo político….al principio se intentó negociar y hasta muchos lo vieron como una oportunidad de progreso….pero cuando se dieron cuenta que solo nos querían por nuestros recursos….nos defendimos o bien desertamos en mi caso" Respondio Copper en un tono molesto a lo que los demás asintieron…excepto

"Entonces son rebeldes" Dijo Seis algo curioso

"Si" Respondio Copper con sinceridad, pero Seis dio un suspiro y dijo

"De dónde vengo también había rebeldes, aunque los llamaban insurreccioncitas…..mi padre fue un líder importante pero su unió a la UNSC por la guerra"

"Je, no sé si la milicia se uniría a la IMC si saldrían aliens genocidas" Dijo Copper en un tono coloquial

"Ja….mi padre también lo pensó….ahorra creo que le encomendaron proteger una base de desarrollo en las colonias exteriores….aunque si por algún motivo ganamos….no duda en salirse" Dijo Seis algo molesto al final

"Y tu…¿te saldrías o no?" Pregunto Copper curioso

"Soy un Spartan….me buscaría sin cesar….aunque con esto talvez lo logre" Respondio el spartan algo pensativo

"Pero antes quiero salvar a toda la humidad….ufff espero que se pueda hacer" Continuo algo dudoso al final, pero Revan le agarro del hombro y dijo

"Tranquilo grandote, lo lograremos"

"Je….gracias…aunque para tamaños de spartan soy el más pequeño de mi generación" Dijo Seis con un tono algo suave al final

"Pero volviendo al tema….ya sea UNSC o insurreccioncitas…..no tenemos lideres pertetuos y son elegidos por voto…al menos en tiempo de paz" Continuo el spartan algo pensativo

"Je…en mi mundo ahí varios tipos de gobierno….aunque el por voto es el más común" Dijo Mana algo pensativa

"Guao….interesante gobierno tienen" Comento IF algo pensativa

"Humm….no entiendo porque se pelea si puede usar todo ese tiempo para jugar" Comento Neptune algo molesta

"Los juegos no es todo niña….que harías si alguien te quita tu casa solo porque sus ancestros era los jefes de los tuyo" Dijo Copper algo serio

"Humm…..intentaría decirle que lo podemos compartir" Respondio Neptune alegremente

"Pero él se quiere quedar con toda tu casa y también obligarte a que trabajes" Continuo Copper pero más serio

"Yo…..intentaría hablar…..pero si no hay otra opción…..supongo que me defendería" Dijo Neptune algo tímida al final

"Pero sus líderes tiene que hacer que su gente sea feliz….¿porque no está si no todos son felices?" Pregunto Compa algo indignada

"Son de los mundos centrales….para ellos nosotros solo somos campesinos y ciudadanos de segunda clase….y cuando pedimos más representación respondieron con sus flotas y soldados para establecer el orden y 'apaciguar' cualquier movimiento rebelde" Respondio Copper molesto

"Je….mi padre me contaba que era similar…..aunque lo malo fue que otros comenzaron con ataques terroristas….y como dices justos pagan por pecadores" Dijo Seis asintiendo

"Joder…..vaya historia la suya" Comento IF sorprendida

"Y eso que es solo la punta del iceberg" Dijo Copper con una pequeña sonrisa tras su casco

"Igual" Asintiendo, dijo Seis en un tono algo plano, a lo que todos asintieron continuando caminando por la cueva, que al final era muy grande y larga, y tras unas batallas randoms, llegaron al final de la cueva, donde todos comenzaron a revisarla

"Eh…y eso" Por su parte, dijo Neptune viendo una especie de disco blanco para después cogerlo

"Haber…" Respondio IF quien era la más cercana a la pelipurpura, para luego examinar el objeto

"Es….un disco…¿Dónde lo encontraste?" Pregunto la castaña curiosa

"Aquí en la pared" Dijo Neptune señalando una pared de cueva cercano

"En la pared…..oye esto es serio" Respondio IF sin convencerse

"Ahhh….como puedes decir eso Iffy….tras todo lo que pasamos" Con ojos llorosos, dijo Neptune con tristeza, causando algunas risas de los presentes

"Uno….hace unos minutos que te conozco…..y dos….no uses mi apodo" Dijo IF algo molesta al final

"Es que no me gusta usar los nombres….queda mejor los apodos" Respondio Neptune alegremente

"Ahhh….lo que sea….uffff" Dijo IF molesta, pero Compa la miro con mala cara y dijo

"Mala Iffy…..como no puedes creer en Nep-Nep"

"Ahhhh….Compa…" Respondió IF sin entender y algo nerviosa

"Eh….no me gusta meter…..pero le debo dar crédito a IF para no creer en Neptune" Intervino Copper con Seis y Luke asintiendo

"Ahhhhhh….¿Porque?" Como si le dieran una fecha en el corazón, dijo Neptune impactada

"Es que mi tío me dijo que no confié en gente que recién conozco" Dijo Luke algo nervioso

"Ahh…..el shota de mi equipo…..ahhhh" Dijo la pelipurpura para luego caer al suelo

"Eh….eso es muy melodramatico" Dijo Mana cruzando los brazos

"No se….como de infantil y boba que es….podría pensar que dice la verdad" Comento Revan en un tono algo burlón, reviviendo a Neptune quien se fue contra él y dijo

"¡Oye protagonista mal definido, no soy boba ni infantil!"

"Claro que si campeona" Dijo Revan en un tono retador

"Hummm….¡no soy infantil ni boba!" Dijo Neptune molesta

"Y por un pudin gigante" Respondio Revan sonriendo tras su casco, a lo que Neptune solo se hecho en el piso y dijo

"aguo aguo…pudin….uhh….aguo aguo" A la vez que se ponía en posición de bebe

"Dije infantil….no….bebe" Nervioso, respondió Revan, a la vez que él y los demás tenía una gota anime en sus frentes (Como Kuruta, R2-R2 y HK tenía…es un misterio)

"Es lo mismo…pudin" Dijo Neptune levantándose enojada

"Otro dia" Dijo Revan ignorándola, para luego gira a los demás mientras ignoraba los grito de Neptune y decir

"Por mientras confiemos que está en la pared….pero la cosa es saber que es"

"No se….si tuviéramos un lector podríamos ver…." Pero justo una luz los envolvió a todos

"Ahhh…que rayos…" Dijo IF sin entender mientras los demás (a excepción de Neptune que seguía molesta) sacaron sus armas

"Ahh…tengo miedo Iffy" Y abrazando a su amiga, dijo Compa temerosa

"Ok…eso es…" Dijo Seis pero justo unos rugidos le interrumpió, rugidos que al ver vieron a fantasma (uno con un listón) y un…. tipo gordo muy caricaturesco raro….ok

"Joder….otro friki feo" Comento Copper molesto

"enserio…..hasta ahora todos los frikis que conozco son feo…" Añadió Seis asintiendo

* * *

 **En algún lado de gamindustri**

"Eh…." En algún lugar, una rubia tetona susurro sin ningún motivo mientras jugaba alguna novela visual en una habitación típica de una otaku-friki fujoshi

* * *

 **Volviendo con el grupo**

"Lo que sea…..muerannn" Dijo Mana para luego saltar al ataque y matar a todos los monstruos rápidamente

"Humm….muy OP…" Dijo Neptune molesta

"Tengo una armadura absurdamente avanzada…..claro que sería poderosa" Dijo Mana con su orgullo en alto

"No es bueno presumir" Dijo Copper negando con la cabeza, mientras Revan rompía el disco

"Ehh….que rayos…" Sorprendida, dijo IF, pero Revan dijo

"Prevenir antes que lamentar" Mientras guardaba los pedazos del disco

"Bien…supongo que con esto ter…." Dijo Copper algo aliviado, pero justo…..

"¡Jajajaajajajajaja!" Una risa que parecía ser una bruja genérica resonó en la cueva

"Vine a por mis monstruos, pero no me esperaba encontrarte…Neptune" Continuo la voz en un tono algo orgullo

"Identifíquese" Dijo Revan con sus sables láseres encendidos a la vez que todos estaban ya con sus armas igual de listas y recargas

"Si...risa vieja y genérica" Añadió Neptune quien ya tenía su espada de madera y el sable láser prendido

"Ehhh ¿A quién llamas vieja?...pero era de esperar de gente como tu" Y saliendo de una sombra que nadie noto, dijo la voz, quien era una mujer adulta, algo mayor y posiblemente entre sus 40 y 50, de piel media gris que parecía que era por mucho maquillaje y llevaba un raro traje de bruja algo inapropiado

"¿Se conocen?" Pregunto Copper mirando a Neptune

"Claro que no, no conozco a una anciana que hace cosplay" Dijo Neptune alegremente

"¿Anciana?" Cuestiono la mujer molesta

"Ohh…Nep-Nep debe tener buenos gusto para amigos para no elegir a una señora mayor cosplay" Dijo Compa en un tono alegre

"Ehh….sabes eso sonó racista" Comento Revan mientras IF solo se sobaba la frente

"Eso estuvo mal Compa-san…se debe tener respeto por los mayores" Añadió Mana molesta

(Bolsa de sangre Compa debe respetar a otras bolsas de sangres mayores) Y echando más sal a la herida dijo HK causando algunas risas

"Ahh….lo siento mucho" Dijo Compa inclinándose

"En fin….¿Que quiere anciana?" Y cambiando de tema dijo Neptune alegremente, pero Mana le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y dijo

"Haci no se habla a los mayores Neptune-san" A lo que volteo a la mujer mayor y continuo

"Disculpe por los modales de mis compañeras…pero ¿que pendiente tiene con mis colegas señora o señorita?"

Pero la señora mayor no parecía estar…..bueno estaba furiosa, a lo que dijo

"¿Cómo se atreven a insultarme delante mío?...Ahora mismo los destruiré a todos" Y acto seguido invoco un cetro-lanza

"Ehh….espere señora…fue Neptune y Compa quien las insulto….y destruirlas no es demasiado….talvez un regaño o un castigo como no comer por un día pudin sería suficiente" Dijo Seis con seriedad en su voz

"Nooo…..prefiero la muerte" Dijo Neptune con lágrimas estilo anime

"No la tentes que eso te podría dar" Dijo Mana con seriedad

"Je, aparte del insulto estoy por algo que tiene" Dijo la mujer con una mirada de típica villana de un anime

"Ehh…..si es por el disco debo decirte que solo genera monstruos…a….entiendo" Dijo Revan, para luego abalanzase contra la mujer

"Tsk….como te…" Furiosa por el ataque, dijo la mujer lista para atacar al jedi, pero Revan salto para atrás liberando con sus manos varios rayos de fuerza

"Arhgggg….maldito…." Susurro la mujer furiosa retrocediendo, pero al mirar vio a Mana volando hacia ella con sus garras lista

"¡Toma esto!" Grito Mana, pero antes de darle la mujer le recibió con un fuerte golpe de su cetro-hacha, mandando a volar a la peliazul chocando contra una de las paredes de la cueva

"Ah….joder…" Susurro Mana clavada en la pared

"Ok esto es serio…" Dijo Copper cambiando a su rifle a la vez que Kuruta sacaba su Plasma Railgun

"Si es en serio" Dijo Seis sacando también su láser espartan

(Maestro, destruir a bolsa de carne mayor) Dijo HK-47 mirando a Revan

"Si...pero la quiero viva para interrogar" Respondio el jedi apuntando a la mujer mayor, quien levanto su cetro-lanza, pero antes de hacer algo recibió un corte de IF, quien saltando para atrás diciendo en un tono de confianza

"Estas superada en número señora"

"Y….soy más fuerte que todos ustedes" Dijo la mujer furiosa intentando atacarla pero solo recibió un disparo del láser spartan de Seis

"Si claro" Comento el spartan en un tono algo cómico viendo como la mujer caía al suelo con algunas heridas de quemadura

"Ahhhh…..que era eso…" Dijo la mujer mayor furiosa, pero antes de poder levantarse, tanto Neptune (que se transformó tras escena) y Revan saltaron a atacarla

"¿Cómo…lo hicie….?" Susurro la mujer sorprendida, pero Revan la levando con la fuerza, a lo que Neptune le ataco con sus armas golpeándola varias veces para luego lanzarla al aire

"Pues fue…" Dijo Revan sonriendo….

* * *

 **5 segundos antes**

"vod'ika transformarte que yo la levanto…y nada de peros" Mirando a Neptune mientras Seis carga su laser spartan, dijo Revan con seriedad

"Bueno…" Algo molesta dijo Neptune asintiendo para luego transformarse y decir

"Hagámoslo"

* * *

 **Devuelta al presente**

"Arhgggg…..como se…." Dijo la mujer adolorida, pero Kuruta le disparo con su Plasma Railgun a la vez que liberaba varios misiles

"¡ARHGGGGGG!" Chillo en puro dolo mientras todo le explotaba

Por otro lado Copper solo dio un saludo militar mientras Kuruta hacia recargas a sus armas

Y volviendo a la mujer mayor, esta solo cayó al suelo con algunas heridas graves

"Como puede ser posible….." Susurro la mujer mayor apoyándose en su cetro-lanza, para luego ver a Neptune y decir

"Claro….este es tu territorio Neptune….je…eh de admitir que tu milicia es buena…..pero la próxima vez estaré preparada…. y me la pagaras" Acto seguido golpeo el piso con su cetro-lanza y en respuesta un fuerte resoplando la envolvió

"Espera" Dijo Revan abriendo fuego, pero la mujer mayor ya había desaparecido

"Tsk…..se nos escapó" Dijo Mana molesta

"Volverá" Dijo Revan apagando sus sables laceres

"Joder…. ¿qué le hiciste a esa vieja?" Pregunto Copper viendo a Neptune

"Nada, recién la conozco" Respondio la pelipurpura en un tono sincero

"Esa mujer estaba tras los disco….joder" Comento Revan molesto

"Si es responsable de todo esto….será un problema" Dijo Seis con seriedad

"Lo mejor será mantener alerta…y estar listo para cualquiera jugada suya" Dijo Revan mirando a todos, quienes asintieron

"En fin…..creo que nos merecemos un descanso" Dijo IF con una sonrisa

"Je que corto….pero supongo que los niños deben descansar" Dijo Copper mirando a Mana y Luke

"Si….vamos gente" Dijo Revan dando media vuelta

"Hummm bue…." Dijo Neptune, pero justo se destransformo cayendo cansada al piso

"Je llego a su límite" Comento Copper riendo un poco, a lo que Revan solo volteo hacia la pelipurpura, dando un respiro para luego levantarla con la fuerza y ponerla en su espada

"Vamos que pesa por mucho pudin" Dijo Revan caminando en dirección a la salida mientras todo solo rieron

* * *

 **3 horas después, apartamento de Compa**

"Pudin….pudin….pudin…" Durmiendo, susurro Neptune con una sonrisa, pero justo paso R2-R2 con una ¿bocina?, para apuntarla a los oídos de la pelipurpura y presionarla

PIIIIIIIIIII Y el fuerte sonido hizo saltar a Neptune, quien hablo desesperada

"Ahhh…nos atacan los…..eh" Pero al final notando que estaba en el departamento de Compa, y que se había ya hecho de noche por la ventana

"Por fin despierta bella durmiente" Por delante, escucho a Mana, quien estaba con su ropa de civil comiendo arroz con pollo viendo la televisión junto a Luke, IF y Compa, y R2-R2 que tenía unos porta vasos por un algún motivo

Además que Seis, Copper, Kuruta y HK estaban jugando con….cartas de yu-gi-oh…..ok

"Me despertaron….y ¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Neptune sobándose los oídos

"Te desmayaste y Revan-san tuvo que traerte" Dijo Mana en un tono suave

"A y ya conversamos sobre nuestro próximo movimiento…que será ir mañana al basilicom de Planeptune" Añadió IF, quien comía unas papitas

"Si, y ahí conseguir algo llamado pasaporte para ir a la próxima nación llamada… ehh….Lastatino…ehh… ¿Cómo era?" Dijo Luke quien comía un helado gigante pero al final algo indeciso al decir ese nombre

"Lastation, la nación más cercana a Planeptune, aunque antes debemos tener todo preparado y estar con buen nivel" Dijo Compa quien estaba comiendo una tajada de torta

"¡Ehhh….decidieron todo eso sin mí!" Grito Neptune indignada

"Estabas dormida y Revan-san tenía que salir" Dijo Mana en un tono algo serio

"Hummm….ya vera ese ex-protagonista sin identidad" Dijo Neptune en un tono algo siniestro pero a la vez kawaii, pero después movió su cabeza y pregunto

"Pero…..¿Dónde se fue?"

* * *

 **En alguna parte de Planeptune**

"Entonces es aquí" Parado al frente de un complejo de torres apartamentos de bajo costos, susurro Revan en la estación de autos

"Por suerte tengo la dirección" Comento con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia las torres, donde se fijó que era de pase libre y con varias entradas, aunque había algunos guardias vigilando, los cuales se sorprendieron de su apariencia, pero igual lo dejaron entrar por algún motivo

'Bueno es un lugar de bajos costos…aunque con seguridad…creo' Pensó mientras caminaba hacia uno de los ascensores, donde al llegar toco las teclas y espero a que bajar el ascensor

'Pero no está nada mal' Pensó notando el buen diseño, aunque no costo, del complejo

Y justo llego su ascensor

"Bien" Susurro entrando, pero antes de presionar el botón de serrado, una mujer joven entro corriendo

"Ahhh….lo siento" Dijo la mujer, de posiblemente entre sus 25 a 30, que llevaba un traje de policía con una muñeca que parecía de ella misma de pequeña usando una pijama rara como mochila y casco incluido por alguna razón, aunque se le veía su pelo lila

"No hay problema…tengo tiempo" Respondió Revan, a lo que estaba a punto de vuelta presionar el botón, pero en eso entro una niña pequeña kawaii 9000 con traje de estudiante de primaria, pelo castaño dividido en dos, unas orejas de gato e su cabeza y que montaba…una cosa amarilla rara con cara kawaii…ok

"Lo siento nyu" Dijo la niña mientras entraba con su raro cosa amarilla

"Ok….no problem" Dijo Revan nervioso asintiendo, para después por fin presionar los botones y el ascensor subiera

"….." Un silencio incomodo los rodeo hasta que las ocupantes se bajaran en e piso

"Ufff….este mundo si está loco" Murmuro nervioso al ver tales ocupantes, pero justo llego a su piso

"Bien….ufff hagámoslo" Susurro saliendo hacia el pasadizo, por el cual se veía toda la ciudad

'Guao….me recuerda mucho a coruscant de noche' Pensó en un tono algo nostálgico viendo los grandes y futuristas edificios

Tras eso, Revan siguió caminando hasta girar a la derecha, donde en una larga fila de departamentos, había uno que tenía un letrero de una llave mecánica con una abeja en un cuadro amarillo

"Bien….creo" Susurro el jedi algo nervioso caminando, donde al entrar noto que tenía la puerta abierta con una pequeño mostrador, aunque no había nadie

"Ufff….supongo que tengo que espe…." Dijo Revan dando un suspiro, pero justo….

"Oye que haces en mi casa" Por detrás, sono aquella voz femenina, y justo recibió un fuerte golpe que no pudo anticipar en la espalda que lo mando a volar contra la pared

"Ouchh…..eso duele" Susurro Revan en el suelo, notando que alguien más había entrando

"Y dime ciborg…¿Para qué vienes a mi casa?" Dijo aquella chica mientras escuchaba el sonido de nudillos siendo apretados

"Uno…..eso dolido mucho…..y dos…soy un cliente" Respondio Revan en un tono plano, pero lo que no espero que tras eso, aquella chica diga….

"AHHHHHH….¡lo siento, lo siento!" En un tono nervioso a la vez que ayudaba a Revan a pararse

"No te preocupes….estoy medio acostumbrándome" Sobándose la nuca susurro el jedi, pero notando que la chica había ido al mostrado, donde parecía estar agallado buscando algo

"Ehh….si buscar un ordenador….tengo un dispositivo que me enseñan los planos" Dijo Revan activando un holograma con algunos planos de armas

"Ohhh eso es más fácil" Dijo la chica saliendo del mostrado, permitiéndole a Revan ver a la chica, quien parecía ser de la misma edad de Compa y IF, cabello rubio atado con unas motas rojas, ojos azules, usando una casaca amarilla que le hacía notar sus…..atributos femeninos

"Si….Compa me dijo que eras una armera….y ahora estoy bus…" Pero la chica intervino sorprendida

"¿Compa?...ahhhh hace años que no la veo…¿Cómo está?" Pregunto la chica curiosa

"Bien eh…." Dijo Revan nervioso al no saber el nombre la chica

"Ahhh….me olvide presentarme" Dijo la chica, a lo que dio una vuelta y en una pose femenina…dijo sonriendo

"Armera belica junior Peashy a sus servicios"


	4. Reunión, pijamada y jedi

**Hola a todos xd, lamento la demora pero tenia exámenes, en fin ahora el comentario xd**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, jajaja de Neptune haci es el personaje y intento hacerlo lo más parecido al videojuego xd, de Revan….bueno considerando que es un Revan al final de KOTOR 1 (osea ya con todos sus poderes y a su 100%), y de sus planes…es Revan xd**

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar**

* * *

 **Con Neptune y los demás**

"Entonces….no recuerdas nada de tu vida pero si detalles de…videojuegos" Mirando la tele, dijo Mana algo molesta a Neptune

"Si, aparte de cómo luchar y todo eso" Respondio la loli sonriendo

"Uffff….entiendo" Dijo Mana dando un suspiro, para luego notar que Luke estaba conversando con R2-R2

"Hum….Luke-san…" Continúo mirando, a lo que Luke solo giro y dijo

"Ah…Mana…solo estoy hablando con R2-R2"

"Oh…entiendo….aunque…" Dijo Mana algo divagando, pero Neptune le interrumpido

"Vamos dile de que hablan"

"Oye eso es ser metiche" Respondio la peliazul molesta

"Si…y tanto que quieres preguntarle" Dijo la pelipurpura sonriendo pícaramente

"No baka…." Molesta, dijo Mana, pero Luke le interrumpió

"No se peleen….si quieren saber me pregunta….aparte que eso era de mis padres…"

"Ahh….yo…." Nerviosa, dijo Mana, pero Neptune hablo

"Ohhh…..¿y cómo eran?"

"Mi padre había sido un gran jedi…aunque me sorprendido que era de tatooine….mientras mi madre era de Naboo, un planeta hermoso y verde…..a y había sido reina y luego senadora" Respondio Luke en un tono calmando

"Ahhh….entonces eres de la realeza" Dijo Neptune emocionada

"Eh…no…." Respondio Luke nervioso

"¿Pero si tu madre era reina….?" Pregunto Mana curiosa

"Naboo es una monarquía electiva….mi madre fue nombrada reina a los 14 años y tras dos gobiernos salió del trono" Dijo el shota en un tono sincero

"¿Pero eso no sería más una extraña democracia?" Pregunto Mana intrigada

"Si…..pero haci parece que la llaman" Respondio Luke alzando los hombros

"Ohhh…pero debe ser muy rica" Dijo Neptune alegremente imaginando cuantos favores de pudin le podría hacer a Luke

"Si….creo…" En un tono algo triste, dijo Luke

"Hum….enti…." Asintiendo, dijo Mana, pero Neptune le interrumpió

"Y tu padre….es también rico o algo haci" Cosa que hizo que la peliazul le jale de la mejilla

"Jejeje….no tanto…aunque era un héroe de las guerras clon…muy famoso por lo que me cuenta R2" Dijo Luke riendo un poco

"Ohhhh debe ser genial ser hijo de un héroe" Alegremente, comento Compa quien se habia unido a la conversación

"Si…aunque….ehhh….. ¿y tú Mana?" Como intentando ocultarlo, pregunto el rubio a la peliazul, quien algo nerviosa respondió

"No sé mucho de mi pasado…..pero digamos que trabaje para los malos…pero luego para los buenos…..y no me gusta mucho hablar de ello"

"Humm…..bueno…" Molesta por no poder seguir preguntando a costa de otro jalon de mejilla, respondió Neptune

"Y…usted señorita Compa…..conoció a sus padres…" Dijo Luke mirando a Compa, pero ella solo inclino un poco la cabeza

"Oye niño no…." Notando la tristeza de su amiga, dijo IF molesta, pero Compa intervino

"No te preocupes Iffy….mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña en un accidente…. y mi abuelo no pudo cuidarme…haci que me envió a un orfanato junto a Iffy…."

"No sabía….." Arrepentido, dijo Luke, para luego mira a R2, quien dio unos pitidos

"Gracias…..ahhh…." Dijo el rubio, para luego mirar a Compa y decir

"Mis padres están también muertos…..mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz….y mi padre por un accidente…según R2"

"Joder…..estamos entre huérfanos" Comento IF con una pequeña sonrisa para luego continuar

"Yo…también perdí a mis padres…..y me mandaron al orfanato…..uffff se que es duro…pero el pasado es pasado y sé que ellos quisieran que siga adelante"

"Je….eso siempre me dice mi tia cuando me pongo triste de eso….supongo que donde estén debe estar felices por mi" Dijo Luke sonriendo….

* * *

 **En algún lugar del universo de Luke**

"Humm" En algún planeta de jungla, un ser alto de negro que parecía un androide estaba ahorcando con la fuerza a un jedi

"Pasa algo lord Vader" A su costado, comento un stormtrooper algo curioso

"Nada comandante Appo….solo nada" Dijo la figura continuando con la tortura al jedi

* * *

 **Volviendo con Luke**

"Pero seguro que tu padre está muerto….talvez sigue vivo o ahhhh" Dijo Neptune, pero R2-R2 le electrocuto la pierna

"Jajajajaja…por chismosa" Riendo, dijo IF mirando la escena

"jejejejeje…..aunque ahorra…..con ese trato que hice con esa niña…creo que podre cumplir mi sueño" Dijo Luke con una sonrisa esperanzadora

"Ahhh ¿Y cuál es?" Curiosa pregunto Compa

"Ser un gran piloto como mi padre" Dijo Luke sonriendo

"Ohhh era también piloto" Tras recuperase de la electrocución, dijo Neptune alegremente

"Si…el mejor…..pero quiero superarlo" Respondio el shota con confianza

"Je de seguro lo lograras" Dijo Mana alentándolo

"Si, Luke podrá" Dijo Compa alegremente

"Si te lo propones….si lo lograras" Añadio IF con una sonrisa

"OHHH mi shota volado…vamos demuestra que el meme es verdad" Dijo Neptune alentándole a su manera

"Jejejeje….gracias chicas" Dijo Luke algo nervioso

"Jejeje" Y las chicas sonrieron ante la reacción del shota

Por otro lado, los soldados y robots seguían jugando yu-gi-oh

"BAN tengo a exodia" Dijo Copper alegremente

"Joder no vale" Dijo Seis molesto

(Carta Exodia es muy OP, aunque admirable la forma que bolsa de carne Copper logro invocarlo) Comento HK algo molesto pero admirando la estrategia del piloto

(Buena jugada piloto) Añadió Kuruta a su piloto

"Jejejeje…años de experiencia me respaldan" Dijo Copper victorioso

"En fin….aunque… ¿me pregunto si jugaran aquí?" Dijo Seis en un tono pensativo

"Ahh….con eso sería el cielo" Respondio Copper en un tono positivo

"Je….sin fuck convenant y problemas de ONI…..ahhh…supongo que si" Dijo Seis asintiendo

(Y bolsas de sangre o lo que sea listas para matar y que se generan espontáneamente…..si el paraíso) Comento HK como si tuvieran una lagrimita en su ojo

"Jejejeje…..aunque es extraño que sean gobernados por diosa" Dijo Copper algo pensativo

"Me pregunto cómo serán" Dijo Seis asintiendo

"No se…..aunque supongo que debe ser sabias y maduras para controlar sus naciones" Respondio el piloto en un tono pensativo

"Hummm….como Atenea o Artemisa del panteón griego…..si mujeres adultas buenas jejeje" Dijo Seis para terminar algo pervertido al final

"Eso amigo, nada de lolis…. si no mamacitas jajajaja" Dijo Copper riendo

(Bolsa de sangre diosas….hummm…..tambien deben ser fuertes y no bolsas de sangres fáciles de romper) Añadio HK en un tono pensativo

(Entidades diosas debe tener potencial para luchar contra la fauna local…..creo) Comento Kuruta algo pensativo

"Si….si no estaría cagados….hummm…..me gustaría conocer a esas diosa" Dijo Seis algo pensativo

"Je, pensando en mayores" Dijo Copper en un tono pícaro

"Son diosas….la edad para ellas no debe contar" Respondio el spartan en un tono positivo

"Je eso" Dijo Copper, para luego coger sus cartas y decir

"Otra rondan" A lo que todos asintieron

* * *

 **Volviendo con Revan**

"OHHHH….NAVES ESPACIALES" Casi babeando, dijo la chica armera de nombre Peashy viendo los planes de naves de Revan

"Si…..y que dices…..¿aceptas el trato?" Y por su lado, Revan dijo en un tono de convencimiento

"Yo….ahh…..humm…..puede ser…." Respondio Peashy pensativa

"Yo cubro los gasto….con lo que se gane de las patentes" Dijo Revan en un tono sincero

"Hummm….con tus patentes…." Susurro Peashy recordando ese hecho

* * *

 **5 minutos antes**

"Un gusto señorita Peashy, me llamaron Revan" Tras la presentación de la rubia, dijo el jedi asintiendo

"Ok…haber los planos" Alegremente, dijo Peashy con ganas de ver los planos, a lo que Revan movió el holograma mostrando 4 iconos

"Antes que nada….debes saber que….digamos que este trabajo es a largo plazo y no soy un nativo de aquí" Continuo el jedi en un tono serio

"Humm….tu procedencia no me importan mucho….y de la paga….debo ver sobre el conocimiento y…. ¿Cuánto tiempo hablamos?" Respondio Peashy intentando sonar seria

"No se….talvez 10 a 20 años" Respondio Revan como si nada

"¡Décadas!...seria 100 mil créditos por mis servicios anuales….si contar mi alimentación y…." En un tono algo soberbio, dijo la rubia pero Revan intervino

"Sera cosa de informa a mis socios….entre los cuales incluye tus amigas de la infancia" Cosa que hizo abrir los ojos a Peashy, quien inquieta dijo

"Compa y Iffy….."

"Exacto" Respondio Revan mientras sacaba de su inventario una lata de cerveza

"Pero no hemos sabido nada de Iffy en más de 10 años…." Dijo Peashy algo dudosa

"Nos la encontramos en una cueva, ahora es una aventurera y decido quedarse asociarse para cuidar Compa y otra niña que tenemos" Respondio Revan para luego dar un sorbo de su cerveza

"Humm…dejémoslo en 30mil….sin los gastos de comida y libertad en tecnología" Ofreció la rubia

"Humm…..aceptaría pero quiero algo mas en el trato" Dijo Revan en un tono sincero

"Hu…di" Dijo Peashy asintiendo

"Tu nave" Respondio el jedi en un tono sincero, haciendo arquear la mirada de la rubia

"Pones algo que me costó mucho señor Revan" Respondio en un tono serio

"Lo sé, y creo que es lo que vale en nuestro trato" Dijo Revan con una sonrisa tras su casco

"Hummm….primero desearía ver los planos….para ver cuánto valor tendrían" Dijo Peashy cruzando los brazos levantando un poco sus dotados pechos

"Entiendo….puedes ver de cualquieras de estos arsenales….aunque le recomendaría sentarse ante la impresión que tendría" Dijo Revan, a lo que la rubia solo fue tras el mostrador, sacando una silla de plástico y sentarse

"Bien…todo suyo" Dijo Revan pasándole el holograma, para la sorpresa de la rubia al ver la facilidad de dicho aparato tecnológico

"Interesante tecnología holográfica…puede que consiga algunos miles de créditos con esto" Respondio la rubia sonriendo

"Hummm….será cosa de conversar con mis socios" Dijo Revan en un tono coloquial, a lo que la rubia solo asintió para luego presionar uno de iconos, y en respuesta varios hologramas de armas inundaron al habitación

"Ok….talvez decenas" Susurro la rubia impresionada de la tecnología, para luego ver las armas y….

"AHHH….armas laceres" Susurro casi babeando al ver tales armas, que eran del universo de Revan y Luke

"Si…aunque algunas son de misiles…pero quien cuenta esos detalles" Dijo Revan en un tono amistoso, pero Peashy está perdida viendo todas las armas

"Guaooo….cuanta capacidad….daño de quemadura o aturdimiento….pero…sus fechas…." Dijo Peashy emocionada, pero no tanto al final al notar que en las fechas había diferencias de milenios

"No le veo mucho en diferencia entre este bláster que este otro de casi 3mil años después….y en material de mejoras se podía haber logrado a la máximo entre dos a cinco décadas" Comento la rubia algo pensativa, a lo que Revan dio un suspiro y dijo

"Digamos que de dónde vengo, son flojos en tiempo de paz….demasiado que trajo grandes el fin de varias cosas"

"Entiendo….aunque es algo decepcionante" Respondio Peashy en un tono algo decepcionante

"Baja la guardia y te matan…eso no aprenden los políticos" Dijo Revan en un tono algo suave

"Hummm….mejor sigo viendo" Dijo la rubia, a lo que Revan presiono un botón, haciendo que todos los hologramas vuelvan a solo ser los 4 iconos

"Humm….veré este" Dijo Peashy para luego presionar otro icono, y en respuesta varias armas aparecieron

"Balística y plasma….ohhh es interesante" Dijo Peashy con los ojos brillos mientras los veía

'Son de Seis….supongo que las balísticas son de su gente….y las de plasmas de ese tal covenant'

Pensó Revan sobándose el mentón

"Con lo que eh visto….veo que tienes un gran repertorio de pantentes…..con esto se podría fácilmente dominar en el mercado…ahhhh y yo ser super famosa" Dijo Peashy con los ojos brillos

"Ajan….si….pero la nave…." Dijo Revan en un tono algo serio, a lo que la mirada de la rubia cambio devuelta a una seria, para luego mirar a Revan y decir

"Y…pudiera saber para qué quieres mi nave"

"Je…de frente….bueno….digamos que tengo otros planes" Respondio Revan sonriendo….

* * *

 **Volviendo al presente**

"Hummm….yo….hummm…..puedo aceptar…..mientras esté al tanto de todas las mejoras que tendrá mi nave….y que cubras todos los gastos" Dijo Peashy con seriedad

"Entiendo….y estoy de acuerdo" Respondio Revan asintiendo

"Bien…entonces estamos de acuerdo" Dijo Peashy levantando la mano

"Un trato hecho" Dijo Revan aceptando dándose un apretón de manos

"Excelente….aunque me gustaría conocer tus otros socios" Dijo la rubia sonriendo

"Ok….estamos ahora establecidos en la casa de Compa….aunque no sé cómo dormiremos" Dijo Revan sobándose el mentón (digo la sección de su casco)

"¡En casa de Compa!...uhhh…..llevaría por si acaso mi pijama" Dijo Peashy para luego parase y decir

"Esperarme afuera"

"Entiendo" Dijo Revan, para luego salir al pasadizo y mirando la luna, susurro con una sonrisa

"Y todo va según el plan….jejejeje….que divertido es esto"

* * *

 **20 minutos después, con el resto**

"Hummm" Con su estómago rugiendo por pudin, susurro Neptune molesta

"Enserio….tras todo ese pudin…no te llenaste" Dijo Mana algo impacatada

"No fue suficiente" Contesto Neptune aun molesta

"Ufff….si comes más pudin vas a malgastar nuestro dinero….y aun no sé porque te dejamos comprar tanto pudin" Respondio Mana cruzando los brazos

"Es porque soy la protagonista" Respondio Neptune alegremente

"Y alguien con un ego muyyyy alto….ufff y haci me creía antes" Dijo Mana molesta

"En serio la tenemos que tener en el grupo…no podríamos dejarla en algún colegio" Dijo IF molesta

"No tiene papales….haci que nada se puede hacer" Respondio Mana cruzando los brazos

"Hummm….una vez oi de mi tio que hay veces que dejan niños en el desierto….o los vender como esclavos" Comento Luke en un tono sereno

"Ahhhh….no me dejen como Rey del episodio 7….aunque si soy tan fuerte como ella" Dijo Neptune molesta rompiendo la cuarta pared

"¿No la podríamos dejar en un Manicomio?" Pregunto Mana a IF

"Si papeles….no…..aunque oí que a los locos los puedes hacer que comentan algun crimen y tras el juicio lanzarlos a un manicomio" Respondio la castaña con una sonrisa algo perturbadora

"Ohh…..talvez podríamos aplicar a cierta loca" Dijo Mana mirando a Neptune, quien temblo de miedo y inclinada dijo

"NOOOO….no estoy como el joker o deadpool-sempai….talvez un poco de él….pero no estoy loca….solo soy la protagonista"

"Hu….igual no podemos por el trato…..aunque tras ello….talvez lo piense" Dijo Mana algo pensativa

"NOOO…..no le harías eso a una amiga" Dijo Neptune con los ojos lloroso pero cómicamente

"Amiga….pero recién te conozco….porque me consideras una amiga" Dijo la peliazul en un tono serio

"Pero somos amigas de aventura…aparte que ambas tenemos amnesia….y nos gusta tocar a Luky" Respondio la pelipurpura sonriendo

"¿Yo que?" Pregunto Luke nervioso

"Igual yo soy amiga de Nep-Nep…porque no podemos ser amigos todos" Añadió Compa sonriendo

"Yo…..hu…." Susurro Mana nerviosa

Por otro lado, los adultos y los robots escuchaban la conversación de los menores

"Amigo….je….que buen término" Dijo Copper algo nostálgico

"Humm….amigos…." Susurro Seis algo nervioso

"Je…hasta alguien como tu debisteis tener amigos o colegas que los consideras como amigos" Dijo Copper en un tono amistoso, pero Seis solo inclino la cabeza y dijo

"Clasificado…."

"Uffff….haci suenas a los de IMC….." Dijo Copper algo molesto

"Protocolo Cole….no puedo decir mucho de los detalles de mi misión y la de mi anterior equipo….oh mierda" Dijo Seis para terminar revelando algo de información

"Je….tú también teníamos colegas" Dijo Copper echándose en la silla

"Si….fue una misión que se logró….ya te imaginaras que paso" Dijo Seis terminando algo triste para luego mirar su mano, donde tenía las chapas de sus antiguos compañeros

"Igual me paso en Demeter….estuve en un grupo que escolto a MacAllan….tras eso me quede en tierra en reemplazo a mi viejo mentor Lastimosa….tuvo que estar en órbita debido a un abordaje del IMC…..imagínate tener que liderar a un grupo de fusileros….pero aun haci un comandante el IMC se nos escapó….tras eso tuvimos que controlar varios puntos clave para evitar que el IMC nos supere….fue cuatro horas de puro infierno….aunque pudimos evacuar a los heridos….jeje….eso me hizo acordar a un joven fusilero de nombre Jack Cooper que decía aun poder….yo le dije que su apellido era parecido a mi nombre y que descanse que en el espacio lo necesitaran para proteger la bahía medica….se fue sin decir nada más…" Dijo Copper en un tono nostálgico y triste

"¿Cómo termino?" Pregunto Seis curioso y con algo de él sabiendo que no era nada bueno

"A las últimas horas quedábamos 600 fusileros y pilotos en el planeta…contra miles de IMC….la flota estaba a las justa….pero MacAllan logro sobrecalentar el núcleo….lamentablemente no había tiempo para evacuar….mis últimos momentos fue luchando contra las hordas de IMC con mis colegas…..ahora todos están muertos….y yo vivo….vaya suerte tengo" Dijo Copper con tristeza en su voz

"Humm…teníamos que llevar un paquete al Pillar of Autum….ya antes había caído Jorge al hacer explotar un motor desliespacio y Cat por un balazo en la cabeza…Jun lo asignaron a llevar a un VIP…..Carter choco un pelican contra un Scarab…..Emilie contra un elite que le cavo por la espalda…..yo me quede para darle oportunidad de escape al Pillar of Autum…..no sé cuántos covenant mate antes de sucumbir" Dijo Seis cediendo, pero Copper solo asintió y dijo

"Y ahora vivimos….ufff si quieres después de esta misión….te ayudo a matar a algunos covenant"

"Je…..matara IMC sería interesante" Respondio Seis asintió, pero al fijarse….

"AHHH…AHHHH QUE TRISTE HISTORIA AHHHH" Llorando, dijo Compa, quien junto a Neptune, IF y Luke los había escuchado

"Tus amigos murieron….hi….hi…no debo llorar….no…debo…" Susurro IF aguanto las ganas de llorar

"Ahhhh….que super sad….es muy para mi…ahhhhh….y eso que no estamos en el final malo del siguiente juego…ahhhhhh" Dijo Neptune llorando y rompiendo la cuarta pared

"Yo…..eso…si…es triste…..hi….no debo llo…AHHHHH" Dijo Mana para terminar llorando

"Ahhhh…..eso es triste….ahhhhhh" Dijo Luke llorando tras su casco, para luego quitárselo y mojando el piso de lagrimas

"Ok…eso fue raro" Comento Copper nervioso, pero Seis solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"La vida de no es de color de rosa niños…no digan que les dije eso no me harían una corte marcial"

"Lo se…." Dijeron Mana y Luke al mismo tiempo, sonrojase y luego decir en ese orden

"Yo…tuve algunos problemas en el trabajo"

"Tatooine me lo enseño"

"Yo…..entiendo" Susurro IF asintiendo aun afligida por la información

"AHH…..pero es muy triste…..debe haber alguna manera de salvarlos…" Dijo Compa llorando

"AHhhh….eso es…..busquemos una manera de traer de vuelta a sus viejos equipos" Dijo Neptune recuperándose

"Esta en un lugar…mejor…..solo podemos honran sus sacrificios" Dijo Seis, a lo que Copper asintió

"Igual buscare alguna manera….no ahorra o el próximo capítulo….ni los próximos arcos…pero algún día lo podre" Dijo Neptune alegremente y rompiendo de nuevo la cuarta pared

"Je…lo que digas niña" Dijo Copper con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿En serio crees que lo logre?" Pregunto Seis escépticos

"Talvez con eso se tranquilice" Respondio Copper subiendo sus hombros

"Si…creo" Dijo Seis asintiendo

"En fin….hasta que lo logre…todos seremos amigos jejeje" Dijo Neptune alegremente

"Siii, yo siempre seré tu amiga Nep-Nep" Dijo Compa alegremente

"Yo….bueno esto esta divertido" Dijo IF algo nerviosa

"Ufff….porque no" Dijo Mana igual de nerviosa

"Amigos….bueno" Dijo Luke asintiendo

"Je….eres muy confiada….ufff no creo poder rechazar" Dijo Copper riendo

"Amigos….uhh….si paras…..bueno podría aceptarlo" Dijo Seis

"Jejejeje…pero…. ¿Y ustedes?" Respondio Neptune, para luego preguntar a los robots presentes, quien solo había estado escuchando

(Interrogacion:Bolsa de sangre Neptune considera a unidad HK-47 como denominación 'amigo'…..si maestro Revan no se opone…..sería aceptable) Dijo HK en un tono calmado

(Denominación 'amigo'…..aceptable) Dijo Kuruta asintiendo

"Yeee…abrazo grupal" Dijo Neptune alegremente saltando, a lo que todos se vieron y con una sonrisa dijeron

"No gracias" Para luego volver a lo que hacían

"Hummmm eso no…." Molesta, grito Neptune, pero justo…

TINNNNN De la puerta principal, sonó el timbre

"Ohhh llegaron" Alegremente, dijo Compa yendo la puerta, donde tras abrirla

"Ya volví con la armera que les dije" Entrando dijo Revan alegremente

"Por fin Revanada…sabes que te olvidaste de…y ¿quién es esa chica?" Dijo Neptune, para terminar viendo que tras Revan, entraba una chica rubia de ropa amarrilla y usando una mochila grande de color azul

"Es la armera que les dije" Dijo Revan a la vez que la rubia se ponía a su costado y con una sonrisa dijo

"Un gusto socios de Revan, me llamo Peashy, armera bélica junior"

"Ella es la armera…bue…." Dijo Seis, pero antes de terminar, Compa grito

"¡Peashy!" A la vez que abrazaba a la rubia

"Ahh…..Compa….je creciste mucho" Dijo Peashy con una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego noto a cierta castaña que tenía los ojos bien abiertos

"Eh….Peashy…" Susurro IF impactada

"Iffy….¿eres tú?" Igual de impactada, susurro Peashy mirándola a lo que Compa la soltó y dijo

"Si es Iffy, había estado de aventurera…jejejeje pero ahorra las tres mosqueteras están reunidas" Dijo Compa alegremente

"….Mosqueteras…." Susurraron todos los demás, y tras un silencio incomodo

"JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA" Todos los presentes (y por lo más raro también Seis, R2-R2 (Haciendo pitidos), HK y Kuruta) comenzaron a reír

"¡Compa!" Tanto IF como Peashy gritaron sonrojadas

"Pero haci nos hacíamos llamar de pequeñas…shh….no se acuerda…" Dijo Compa como queriendo llorar

"Ohhh…..suena recuerdo" Intervino Neptune alegremente

"Si cuenta" Dijo Mana riendo un poco

"NOOOOO" Y tanto IF como Peashy gritaron nerviosas

"Oh…fue hace amigos…cuando eras pequeñas" Dijo Compa sonriendo para luego ir a una repisa, de donde saco una foto de ella, IF y Peashy de pequeñas, con la rubia en el centro (usando una ropa de temática de abeja y unos guantes gordos que parecían garras de oso, aparte que su brazo izquierdo la tenía alzado y otro en dirección a su cara), la pelirosa a la izquierda (usando su ropa de pequeña, y con los brazos sobre su pecho) y la castaña a la derecha (usando su ropa de pequeña, de costado y algo de espaldas con solo un ojo viéndose), a y las tres sonriendo.

"Ohhh…eran tan kawaiiii 9mil" Comento Neptune con los ojos brilloso

"Nada mal" Comento Copper riendo un poco

"Ahhhhhh" Pero por su parte gritaron las dos chicas aterradas

"Jejejejeje…me hacen recordar a los niños del templo" Comento Revan riendo un poco

"Pero parece que no a todas les fue bien el crecimiento" Añadió Neptune alegremente

"….." Y en respuesta, IF solo se fijó en su pecho, comparándolo con él sus amigas, las cuales estaban muy…pero muy desarrollados

"Igual tu" Grito furiosa a la pelipurpura

"Si pero cuando me…." Dijo Neptune sonriendo, a lo que se transformo

"Transformo ya no" Continuo cruzando sus brazos asiendo sobresalir sus pechos de un tamaño….perfecto

"Ahhhhh…..eso no vale" Dijo IF molesta

"Ehh….ella creció" Por su parte, dijo Peashy sorprendida de la transformación de la loli

"Digamos que es una de sus habilidades" Respondio Revan algo nervioso

"Ok…." Dijo Peashy nerviosa

"Ja…tamaños de pecho….en la guerra no importaba mucho…aunque si tenían algo de pecho….y Kat casi me mata cuando le pregunte" Comento Seis pensativo

"Tú qué sabes de chicas…soldado de cuarta" Dijo IF molesta

"Soldado de cuarta….soy un spartan-III….y se algo porque tengo una hermana ODST" Respondio Seis molesto

"¿Tienes hermanos?" Pregunto Neptune curiosa

"Si….uno hermano y una hermana, ambos ODST…pero por mi posición de spartan tiene nombres códigos….creo que era novato y Troll" Dijo Seis en un tono casual

"Humm" Susurro Neptune pensativa

"¿Qué planeas?" Pregunto Mana a la pelipurpura con seriedad

"No me gusta hacer spoiler…haci que nada" Dijo Neptune sonriendo algo picara

"Hummm" Insatisfecha, susurro la peliazul

Por otro lado, Compa fue hasta IF y dijo sonriendo

"No te preocupes Iffy….aun te puede creer"

"Tengo 17…..crees que aun crezca" Dijo IF sin muchas esperanza

"Va, si te operas" Dijo Peashy sonriendo

"Humm….puede ser" Dijo IF pensativa

"Ah…podría hacer ahí prácticas" Sonriendo, dijo Compa alegremente

"Ehh…..preferiría un equipo experimentado Compa" Dijo IF nerviosa

"Hummmm" Molesta, susurro Compa, a lo que sus dos amigas rieron

"Ajan….debemos continuar con los planes" Por su lado, dijo Revan, a lo que todo voltearon

"Ahora…la señorita Peashy será nuestra armera y nos dará su nave….a cambio de su pago de 30mil créditos y axe…" Continuo Revan, pero Compa intervino

"Ehhh…..Peashy está por dinero" Dijo la pelirosa en un tono triste

"Eh…estoy contratada por…" Intentándose defenderse, dijo Peashy, pero Compa continuo

"Creí que éramos amiga"

"Lo somos….pero tengo….." Dijo Peashy, pero IF le agarro del hombro y dijo

"Yo esto aquí gratis….aunque por parte del botín" Con la última parte susurrándole

"Eh…no…..estaré por mi parte del botín" Dijo Peashy sonriendo

"Humm….bueno" Algo triste dijo Compa asintiendo, pero tanto Peashy y IF se le acercaron y con una sonrisa dijeron

"No te preocupes Compa…..estaremos juntas al final"

"Ah….." Sorprendida, susurro Compa, a lo que varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y dándoles un abrazo dijo

"Más les vale….ahhhh Iffy…Peashy"

"Ya…ya….jejeje" Dijeron sus amigas asintiendo

Por otro lado, los demás solo se quedaron viéndoles

"Je….amigos…." Susurro Revan algo nostálgico

(Pregunta: Maestro…recuerda a….) Dijo HK, a lo que Revan solo asintió

"Amigos…." Sin entender, susurro Mana

'Nee-sama…la capitana Kusakabe y las otras chicas….ellas también me miraba como eso…' Pensó la loli recordando las chicas del AST y la autoproclamada novia de su hermano mayor

"Je….que bueno ver a amigos reunidos" Dijo Copper sonriendo

"Hum…" Susurro Seis algo plano

"Amigos….me pregunto cómo estará los demás chicos" Susurro Luke pensando en sus amigos de tatooine

"OHHH mas amigos" Y Neptune solo dijo alegremente

Por su parte, Compa solo se limpió las lágrimas mientras IF y Peashy sonreían

"Je….supongo que ellos son los socios que mencionaste" Mirando a Revan, dijo la rubia en un tono amistoso

"Si….son todos" Dijo Revan asintiendo

"Takamiya Mana, un gusto Peashy-san" Presentándose, dijo Mana con una mirada amistosa

"Un gusto señorita Peashy…me llamo Luke Skywalker…a y el droide es R2-R2" Dijo Luke en un tono algo respetuoso y terminando señalando a su droide

"Un gusto….pero no me digas señorita….no me gusta mucho" Dijo Peashy nerviosa, a lo que Luke asintió

"Piloto de la milicia Copper Homura, y mi amigo de la ventana es Kuruta-3836" Por su parte, dijo Copper a la vez señalando a Kuruta

(Saludo armera Peashy, mi designación es Kuruta-3836) Dijo el titán en un tono respetuoso

"SPARTAN-B312 Noble 6" Dijo Seis en un tono monótono

(Informando: Nombre Hk-47, espero buen rendimiento de bolsa de sangre Peashy) Dijo HK en un tono neutro

"OHHHH sus armaduras se ven geniales" Con los ojos brilloso, dijo Peashy sonriendo

"Por eso dije que no somos de aqui" Comento Revan en un tono algo serio

"Creí que decías de otra nación…" Dijo Peashy sin entender

"No somos de tu mundo….sino no de otra dimensión…creo" Dijo Seis en un tono neutro

"Ok…." Algo nerviosa, respondió la rubia

"Cree a mí también me impresiono" Tocándole el hombre, dijo IF sonriendo

"Ahhh….se olvidan de mi" Pero Neptune salió saltando

"Si….ella se llama Neptune, es algo extraña y media loca" Dijo Mana en un tono indiferente

"Oye no me dejaste presentarme" Dijo Neptune molesta

"Te molesta que te diga tus verdades" Dijo Mana en un tono pícaro

"Hummm….al menos cuando me transformo me veo…aunque me comporto más madura" Dijo Neptune terminando algo molesta

"Si….te prefiero madura" Dijo Mana sonriendo, deprimiendo a la peliapurpura

"En fin….espero que te adecues a nuestro grupo" Por su parte, dijo Revan mirando a Peashy, quien asintió

"Bien….creo que ya es hora de dormir" Continuo mirando a todos, y antes que se quejen continuo

"Antes que hablen, mañana tendremos un día duro….haci que debemos estar listos"

"Humm….si lo dices haci….creo que está bien" Dijo Copper asintiendo

"EHHH….pero aun no quiero ir a dormir" Dijo Neptune molesta

"Humm…y si hacemos una pijama entre chicas" Dijo Compa sonriendo

"Si…pero Luky no es una chica….no tendrá una medicina o algo haci para hacerlo una chica…al menos por esta noche" Dijo Neptune en un tono inocente

"NOOO….no quiero ser una chica….prefiero dormir solo" Dijo Luke molesto

"Estoy de acuerdo con Luke…aparte que aunque le cambies de sexo, sigue siendo Luke…ósea un chico" Dijo Mana molesta

"Igual…..aparte que igual nos vería" Dijo IF molesta

"Hummm….solo decía" Dijo Neptune en un tono triste

"Pero…. ¿dónde dormiremos?" Pregunto Mana en un tono pensativo

"Humm….podrían dormir en mi casa….hummm…las chicas podrían dormir en mi cama….los demás…..tengo algunos sacos de dormir en el ropero" Dijo Compa en un tono positivo

"Por mi bien…¿Qué dicen?" Dijo Revan, a lo que todos asintieron, excepto Copper, quien dijo

"Yo dormiré en Kuruta, no se preocupen"

"Ohhh…. ¿tu mecha es también tu casa?" Sorprendida, pregunto Neptune curiosa

"Ehh…algo haci" Respondio Copper nervioso

"Ahh pu…" Dijo Neptune, pero Copper intervino

"Mañana te lo enseño….mejor descansemos" Para luego ir la ventana de la habitación y decir

"Hasta mañana" A lo que Kuruta le agarro y lo metió en su interior

"Bien….mejor todos le seguimos" Dijo Revan, y en respuestas todos asintieron

* * *

 **5 minutos después, con las chicas**

Siendo que el departamento de Compa era tres áreas, habitación, sala-comedor y cocina, las chicas están en la habitación mientras los chicos (o adultos más Luke, R2-R2 y HK) estaban en la sala-comedor

"Ohhhh….hay que hacer cosa de chicas" Dijo Neptune, quien ahorra usaba una pijama de color purpura e imágenes de pudin (de cómo lo consiguió….en las compras), y unas medias moradas

"Ahhh….sabes que me gustaría dormir" Dijo Mana, quien usaba un vestido de noche azul, aparte de estar descalza

"Humm….talvez nos podemos poner al día con Iffy" Dijo Peashy, quien usaba un polo manga larga amarillo que tenía el dibujo de una abeja, unos shorts amarillos y medias amarillas

"Humm…..puede ser" Dijo Compa, quien usaba un vestido para dormir blanco, aparte de estar descalza

"Je….podría contarles mis historias" Respondio IF sonriendo, quien usaba un vestido para dormir negro, a y también estar descalza

"O también podemos hacernos pediquiur" Dijo Compa alegremente

"Naaa….no tengo sandalias de calle, solo un par para la piscina" Dijo IF cruzando los brazos

"Hummm…tenía unas….pero ya no me quedan" Dijo Peashy en un tono pensativo

"Hu…yo no tengo" Dijo Neptune algo triste

"Por mi parte….solo tenía un par…pero era para reuniones importantes" Dijo Mana algo pensativa

"Ah…y si otro día vamos a comprar para ir a la piscina" Dijo Compa alegremente

"Humm….puede ser" Dijo IF algo dudosa

"Yo…creo que estaría bien" Dijo Mana medio aceptando

"Ohhhh será divertido" Dijo Neptune sonriendo, pero Peashy solo ponía una expresión complicada

"Eh…pasa algo Peashy" Pregunto Compa a su amiga algo preocupada

"No….es que no….bueno…." Nerviosa, dijo la rubia

"¿No sabes nadar?" Pregunto Mana curiosa

"No…ahhh….aun no superas lo de aquella vez" Dijo IF en un tono algo serio

"Sip" Dijo Peashy asintiendo

"Ohh….¿Como que otra vez?" Pregunto Neptune curiosa

"Fue en el orfanato…." Dijo Compa mientras procedia a contar

* * *

 **12 años atrás**

En una piscina pública, los niños pequeños de entr años jugaban en el área para menores, incluyendo a una pequeña Compa, IF y Peashy

"Jajajaaja….mojas mucho Iffy" Dijo la pequeña Compa, quien usaba un bañador de una pieza color rosado con una decoración de un pulpo kawaii

"Jejejejejejeje, Iffy moja a Compa" Dijo la pequeña Peashy, quien usaba un bañador de temática de abeja

"Naaa…..agua es divertido" Dijo la pequeña Iffy, quien usaba una ropa de baño de dos piezas de color azul

"Jejejeeje….es divertido" Dijo la pequeña rubia entrando más en el área profundo

"Peashy…no ahí" Dijo Compa, pero para la mala suerte de la loli rubia, esta tropezó con un flotado, saliendo volando hacia la el fondo de la zona profunda

"Ahh…..agua mala….ahhhh" Chillo la pequeña Peashy ahogándose

"Ahhhh…la señora agua está lastimando a Peashy" Grito Compa llorando

"AHHH….ayuda….ayuda…" Dijo IF alarmada

* * *

 **Volviendo al presente**

"Al final Peashy solo tenía el agua llegándole a unos milímetros de la nariz, pero…" Dijo Compa en un tono triste

"Pero se le quedo marcado….y aun veo que sigue" Dijo IF mirando a Peashy

"Yo…ahh…..eso fue cuando éramos pequeñas….ahorra sí creo poder ir….estoy segura" Respondio la rubia asintiendo

"Hummm….y si hablamos cosas de chicas" Dijo Neptune cambiando de tema

"Eh…debo decirles que yo no soy tan femenina….y es que no me llama la atención muchas cosas" Dijo Mana algo nerviosa

"Igual yo…aparte que más me concentro en mis investigación o trabajo" Añadió Peashy con una pequeña sonrisa al final

"Yo suelo llevar alguna decoración o estilo femenino….pero más en enfoco en la caza" Dijo IF en un tono algo nervioso

"Siempre intento estar linda e impecable, y cuando voy a clases siempre llevo la ropa más bonita que tenga" Dijo Compa sonriendo

"Yo más elegante en reuniones y cosas de ese estilo" Dijo Mana asintiendo

"Al menos que me vea aceptable y que no me voten….aunque gaste mucho para la ropa para la graduación" Dijo Peashy terminando algo deprimida

"Humm….a mí solo me daban el dinero por mi trabajo" Dijo Mana en un tono pensativo

"Yo solo gasto un poco en mi uniforme para ir a estudiar" Dijo Compa algo pensativa

"Humm…." Susurro Neptune algo confundida

"¿No sabes de lo que hablamos Nep-Nep?" Pregunto Compa curiosa

"No, no se" Respondio Neptune sonriendo

"Lo que sea….ufff mejor pasamos a otro tema…¿no lo creen?" Dijo Mana algo molesta

"Jejejeje" Y en respuesta todas rieron

* * *

 **Con los chicos**

Por el lado de los chicos, ellos estaban entre los muebles con las bolsas para dormir, excepto Seis quien solo se acuesto en el piso

"Seguro que no tendrás frio señor Seis" Pregunto Luke a Seis algo preocupado

"Na chico, tengo protección térmica….solo debo activar el Bloqueo de Armadura y…..ya está" Dijo Seis para luego quedarse quieto

"Ok…." Susurro Luke, pero al notar, vio que Revan no estaba

"Eh… ¿y el señor Revan?" Pregunto algo curioso

(Maestro salió a meditar al techo) Dijo HK quien estaba jugando cartas con R2-R2

"Oh….humm" Susurro Luke, para luego caminar hacia la ventana, donde noto que alguien había usado a Kuruta para subir al techo

"Debe ser Revan Pensó algo molesto para luego comenzar a escalar al titán

(Si vas por Revan, está arriba) Por los parlantes de su titan, dijo Copper

"Ok…" Respondio Luke terminando de subir al titan y sentarse en una especie de cilindro

(Porsia no presiones mucho el condensador o media cuadra seria destruida) Dijo Copper

"EHHH" Con miedo, dijo Luke saltando

(Jajajajaja…naaa solo si lo llenas de balas) Dijo Copper riendo

"Uhh…." Susurro el rubio para luego llegar al techo, notando a Revan de espaldas

"Sabes que sé que estas ahi" Dijo Revan sorprendiendo a Luke

"¿Porque estas afuera?" Pregunto Luke curioso

"Meditando y viendo si la fuerza me dice algo" Respondio Revan

"Eh…." Susurro Luke sin entender

"Je…igual yo no entendí cuando me dijeron" Dijo Revan en un tono amistoso

Por su parte, Luke se sentó a su costado y dijo

"R2-R2 me dijo que mi padre era un jedi….y cuando nos encontramos dijiste que era un sensible… ¿Eso me ayudaría a ser como mi padre?"

"Humm…..eres fuerte en la fuerza….no sé qué tan fuerte era tu padre pero si tienes mucho potencial" Respondio Revan en un tono neutro

"Entonces….podría ser un jedi" Dijo Luke emocionado

"Ser un jedi es un camino difícil, y es una lucha constante a ti mismo" Dijo Revan con seriedad

"Pero creo lograrlo…..espera tu eres un jedi ¿no?" Dijo el rubio algo emocionado

"Si…." Susurro el jedi como sabiendo a donde va esto

"Puedes entrenarme" Alegremente dijo Luke, pero Revan se quedó en silencio

"Eh…¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Luke algo preocupado

"No….solo que no tengo mucha madera para ser maestro" Dijo Revan nervioso

"Pero eres el único que sabe sobre eso de la fuerza…..y si con eso puedo ser más fuerte….haría mi mayor esfuerzo" Dijo Luke más decidido

"¿Pero para que quieres más fuerte?" Cuestiono Revan con seriedad

"Para demostrar que puedo con el desafío de la misión" Dijo Luke sin dudar

"Uhh…." Susurro Revan pensativo

'El entrenamiento Jedi es largo y difícil, incluso cuando se trabaja con una mente joven y abierta. Si enseñar el arte de los Jedis a un niño es duro ¿Cómo será con un adulto?' En su mente, aquellas palabras del maestro jedi Vrook resonaron en la mente de Revan

'Bueno Luke es un niño….supongo que será más fácil' Pensó Revan algo nervioso

"Puedes ser mi aprendiz….pero aun no serias un jedi" Dijo mirando a Luke

"Ehh….¿porque no?" Pregunto Luke algo molesto

"Primero debo enseñarte lo básico para ser un jedi, si logras dominarlo, serás mi padawan" Respondio Revan en un tono serio

"Ahhh genial" Alegremente grito Luke saltando

"Pero no será nada fácil….y deberas seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que te diga" Dijo Revan con seriedad

"Si puedo hacerme más fuerte, lo haré" Dijo Luke decidido

"Bien" Dijo Revan para luego parase

"Como primera lección te diría que no dejes que tus sentimientos te domine" Dijo Revan rodeándolo

"¿Porque?" Pregunto Luke curioso

"Eres joven y por eso puedes caer fácilmente al lado oscuro...y no quiero matarte" Respondio Revan con seriedad, tensando a Luke

"Entiendo señor…" Dijo Luke, pero Revan le interrumpió

"Llámame maestro joven aprendiz…."

"Ok maestro Revan" Dijo el rubio alegremente

"Je….ahora quiero ver ese sable de luz" Continuo Revan señalando el sable del inquisidor que tenía Luke

"Ah lo agarre de un inquisidor….es algo pesado pero bien util" Dijo Luke sacándolo y entregándole a Revan

"Humm…me hace recordar al sable de Exar Kun que lei en los registros jedi…..ligero pero difícil de usar" Respondio Revan examinándolo, para luego prenderlo

"Cristal sintético….ahh….sin duda fue creado por seguidores del lado oscuro" Susurro mirando la hoja láser

"Aunque te diría que te crees tu propio sable desde cero….tendrás que modificar el que tienes para tu propio uso" Continuo entregándole a Luke, para luego sacar de quien sabe dónde dos espadas de madera, pero bien afiladas pareciendo sables

"Apaga tu sable e intenta darme con esto" Dijo Revan entregándole uno de los sables a Luke

"Ok…" Asintiendo respondió Luke y obedeciendo

"Ahorra….inténtalo" Respondio Revan poniéndose en una posición defensiva

"Ok…ahhh" Dijo Luke para luego cargar contra Revan, quien se defendía fácilmente

"Nada mal para tu primera vez" Susurro el jedi controlando los ataques de Luke

"Veía holovideos de inquisidores luchando….por eso digamos que se algo" Respondio el shota intentando darle a Revan, pero al abismal diferencia le hacía prácticamente imposible

"Concentrarte y no dejes que tus sentidos te oriente, sino guíate por la fuerza" Dijo Revan en un tono algo sabiendo

"Pero como voy a luchar sin ver" Respondio Luke, a lo que Revan solo retrocedió y se quitó el casco revelando que tenía los ojos cerrados

"Usa la fuerza nomas" Respondio Revan para cargar contra Luke derribándolo de un tajo

"Ahh…..eso duele" Susurro Luke en el suelo

"Usa la fuerza o sino no tendrías ninguna posibilidad contra mi" Respondio Revan volviéndose a poner su casco

"Humm….como la uso" Dijo Luke algo molesto

"Solo deja que fluya" Respondio Revan poniéndose de nuevo en defensa a lo que Luke intento devuelta a atacar

Y haci continuaron sin darse cuenta que cierto piloto los graba

(Nada mal no) Comento Copper por su comunicador

* * *

 **Con las chicas**

"Nada mal….esta que lucha con los ojos cerrados….no creí que era posible" Usando su teléfono, respondió IF impactada mientras ella y las demás chicas venia la pela de Luke con Revan en la laptop de Compa

"Sin los ojos ni sensores de aproximada….no creía que era tan poderoso" Dijo Mana impactada

"Ahhh…maldita Revanada, está roto" Dijo Neptune molesta

"Talvez señor Revan tenga los sentidos de una cucaracha" Comento Compa viendo sorprendida

"Puede ser….pero ¿qué es esa fuerza que le dice a Luke que use?" Dijo IF para terminar preguntándose sobándose el mentón

"Talvez es un poder místico raro que les da poderes súper op pero les tienta a ser malos" Contesto Neptune emocionada

"Puede…..ser" Susurro Mana un poco dudosa

"Yeeee….Mana….uhh…ehh…Maka confía en mi" Dijo Neptune abrazando a Mana

"Oye no me pongas apodos feos" Dijo la peliazul molesta

"Es que no se me ocurre algo apodo…uhhh…naaa será para el próximo capítulo" Dijo Neptune terminado rompiendo al cuarta pared de nuevo

"Pero se nota la maestría de Revan…joder creo que el solo podría contra todo un batallón de cazadores de lowee" Comento Peashy viéndolo pelear a Revan

"Es muy ágil….talvez casi rozando el nivel de una diosa" Dijo IF mirándolo pelear

"Humm…no vale uso todos sus puntos en agilidad" Dijo Neptune molesta y como medio rompiendo la cuarta pared

"Pero…estará luchando con todo" Dijo Mana con algo de miedo, a lo que todas se quedaron sin palabras

"No dudo que solo está probando con Luke…hasta talvez jugando" Dijo Peashy con algo de miedo

"Si es haci….ohh talvez está casi dos diosa….ahhh eso si es fuerte" Comento IF con algo de miedo

"Pero si le dieran un ataque en área….talvez caiga" Penso Mana sobándose el mentón

"Humm….oí que lady White heart lucha con un gigante martillo, talvez ella le podría dar un fuerte golpe como para clavarlo en el suelo" Comento Compa pensativa

(Naa es le ganaría) Y por el teléfono de IF, escucharon a Seis hablar

"Señor Seis estaba también en la llamada" Dijo Compa sorprendida

(Copper me paso la voz…..joder Revan es tan rápido como un spartan II) Respondio Seis para terminar sorprendido

"Ok….pero con ataques de área…se la aria agotador evitarlo…y se dice que lady white heart es una de las diosas con más fuerzas"

(Entonces es como un brute mujer…hummm igual con disparos a la cabeza muere) Dijo Seis en un tono simple

"¿Brute?" Pregunto IF sin entender

(Imagina a pie grande pero con esteroides) Dijo Seis, haciendo que las chicas tiemble de miedo

(Aunque sería más un cacique con mega esteroides….joder sería interesante luchar con esa diosa) Continúo Seis en un tono retador

"Está hablando contra una diosa….no sé si es posible derrotarla" Dijo Peashy impactada

(Va….aunque si tuviera ese martillo gravitatorio brute…sería una gran pelea….aunque si la mato buscaran mi cabeza) Dijo Seis en tono pensativo

"Ehh….sabes que decir muerte a una diosa es una herejía que se puede pagar con la prisión" Dijo IF nerviosa

(No soy de tu mundo, haci que no me aplico a sus creencias) Dijo Seis en un tono plano

"Pero al menos respeta" Dijo Compa algo molesta

(Oh….bueno solo decía) Dijo el spartan asintiendo

"Bueno…" Susurro Compa asintiendo

"Humm…..Revananda no se está que esfuerza" Por su parte, susurro Neptune viendo que Revan no se esforzaba ni se movía

"Pero Luke está atacando más rápido y creo que algo molesto" Dijo Compa señalando a Luke, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia….

* * *

 **Con Luke y Revan**

"Ahhhhh" Grito Luke intentando darle a jedi, quien ya no se esforzaba para nada

"Usa la fuerza niño, que ya me estoy aburriendo" Dijo Revan en un tono aburrido

"Tu….ahhhh" Grito Luke para luego cargar con rabia, pero a tocar la espada de Revan, este lo tiro al suelo con fuerza

"No uses la rabia ni sedas a la desperacion, que ese es un camino que no estás preparado" Dijo Revan con seriedad en su voz

"Pero no me dices como usar esa fuerza" Respondio Luke molesto para luego cargar contra Revan, pero el dio varias estocadas aturdiéndolo para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago y mandándolo a volar

"Uhh….Arhggggg" Chillo en dolor el shota por el fuerte golpe al chocar

* * *

 **Con las chicas**

"No se vale" Molesta, grito Neptune a la vez que ella y el resto de chicas miraban con desaprobación las acciones de Revan

"Eso fue en serio….joder" Susurro IF molesta

"Podre Luke…debe estar sufriendo" Dijo Compa preocupada por el shota

"Revan…." Furiosa susurro Mana con ganas de salir y darle una paliza al jedi

* * *

 **De vuelta con Revan**

"Te dije que no te dejes dominar por el odio...sigue haci y no me daras otra opción que matarte" Dijo Revan con seriedad mirando a Luke, quien se paró a las justa agarrándose el estomago

'Ahhhh…a este paso moriré…..ahhh este es ser un jedi' Penso Luke entre molesto y triste, pero justo noto que con la mano que no sujetaba su espada, la tenía cerca de su sable de luz

'Ahhhh….no debo descontrolarme….tranquilo Luke….tranquilo' Luke Continuo pensando el rubio respirando con dificultad

"Usa la fuerza Luke….o podrías darte por vencido y olvidarte de ser jedi" Dijo Revan en un tono serio

"Yo….hummm" Susurro Luke nervioso….para luego cerrar los ojos

"Haber….humm….ahhh…." Para luego respirar algo rápido

"Usa la fuerza" Dijo Revan poniéndose en una posición defensiva

"…" Y en silencio Luke solo se mantuvo

* * *

 **Con las chicas**

"Ehh….¿que está haciendo?" Pregunto Neptune sin entender

"Concentrándose talvez" Comento Peashy, quien tenía una bolsa de pop corn

"Debe estar agotado….talvez se rienda" Dijo Mana cruzando los brazos

"Va no lo creo….talvez está preparando algún poder super op" Dijo Neptune alegremente

"Hummm" Dudosa susurro Mana mirando solo la pelea

* * *

 **De vuelta con Revan**

"Humm" Mirando a Luke, susurro Revan concentrado, ya que sentía que algo estaba haciendo Luke, aunque sin darse cuenta

'Es fuerte…sin duda…' Pensó preparándose para cualquier ataque

Pero en eso Luke solo dio un suspiro bajando la espada

 **(OST: Luminous Sword - Sword Art Online Music)**

"Eh…." Sin entender, susurro Revan, pero justo….

"Hu" Y en menos de un segundo Luke estaba delante de él chocando su sable contra el suyo

"Nada mal" Susurro empujándolo para atrás, pero Luke solo retrocedió evitado gran parte del contrataque

"Veamos qué tan rápido eres" Dijo Luke comenzando a correr alrededor de Revan

"Niño tonto, fui uno de los más poderosos de mi generación" Dijo Revan con su espada alzada listo para golpe de Luke

"Oh….entonces mira…" Dijo Luke para luego atacar al costado derecho de Revan quien se movió rápidamente y chocaron….

* * *

 **Con las chicas**

"Ehhhh…..son sus…" Impactada dijo IF

"…sus sables" Completo Peashy, ya que en el momento que chocaron, ambos habían desenfundado sus sables láser tan rápido que ni lo pudieron ver

"Luke tenía un brazo cerca de su sable….pero Revan….el ni lo vio venir" Dijo IF sin poder creérselo

"SIII…. Vamos Luke rómpele o hazle un fatality a esa rebanada" Y emocionada grito Neptune saltando

"Luke-san…." Por su lado, susurro Mana impactada

* * *

 **Con Revan**

"Nada mal joven aprendiz" Con los sables chocando, susurro Revan asintiendo

"Algo me decía que lo ibas a sacar….haci que solo actué" dijo Luke, prendiendo la otra hoja y girándolo, haciéndole retroceder a Revan

"La fuerza niño" Dijo Revan preparando otro ataque, pero Luke solo retrocedió en una posición defensiva

"Veamos…." Susurro el jedi mientras cargaba de nuevo, pero Luke solo retrocedió evitando los golpes

"Ahhhh" Y con Revan terminando de atacar, Grito Luke abalanzándole casi cortándole cuando Revan lo esquivo a las justas

"Ufff….ahora si es interesante" Dijo Revan tomándose algo más enserio la pelea, haciendo varios cortes a Luke, quien intento contrarrestar con su sable aguantando varios cortes

"Ah….ahh….ahhh" Y tras una retirada rápida, suspiro Luke agotado apagando un extremo del sable láser

"Vamos niño, demuéstrame que tienes" Dijo Revan para luego comenzar a cargar contra el shota, quien solo se puso en posición defensiva

Zooooooonn Y al chocar ambos sables levantaron un poco de polvo mientras Luke aguantaba la carga de Revan, quien parecía estar ganando

"Ahh…." Cansado, susurro Luke casi perdiendo, a lo que Revan solo dijo

"Listo para…ahhhhh" Pero el rubio aprovecho para encender su lanzallamas, haciéndole retroceder a Revan quien estaba envuelto en fuego

"Creo que era hora de elevar la temperatura" Dijo Luke mientras prendía el lanzallamas de la mano que tenía el sable laser, haciendo que la hoja este bañada en fuego

Y con Revan quemándose, Luke aprovecho para abalanzarse y dar el golpe final

"AHHHHH" Grito Luke listo pero…

BOOOOMMMM Sin aviso, las llamas que rodeaban a Revan se disiparon volando a todos lados, nublando la vista de Luke

"Ahh….que" Susurro atónito, pero al segundo alzo su sable chocando con el de Revan

"Olvidas que soy más fuerte ¿no?" Dijo el jedi con seriedad abalanzándose con mas fuerza (ambas) haciéndole retroceder mucho a Luke dejándole en el filo

"Tsk…no dure más…." Susurro el shota viendo la caída, que era como 3 pisos

"Te rindes que apenas me divierto" Dijo Revan aplicando más fuerza a Luke, quien solo cerro los ojos

'Es fuerte…joder si no fuera por mi mascara no la hubiera contado….pero será…' Pensó Revan algo impresionado por las habilidades de Luke, pero el rubio solo sonrió tras su casco y dijo

"No me rindió…pero…." Y tras esas palabras, salto al vacío

"Ehh…esp" Dijo Revan preocupado, pero solo vio como los propulsores de Luke se prendida y entraba por la ventana del dormitorio de Compa…

"Kyaaaaa" Y todas las chicas gritaron a la vez

"Je…" Susurro Revan bajando un poco la guardia

"¡Lo siento!" A la vez que escuchaba las palabras de Luke por la otra salida de la ventana

"Entonces vendrás por…" Pero justo recibió un golpe por la espalda, girando a tiempo y chocando sus sable laser con el de Luke

"Te tengo" Susurro Luke casi volando con los propulsores golpeando

"Tsk….¿cómo?" Sorprendido, susurro Revan impactado

"Te confiastes que saldría por el otro lado…y caistes" Dijo Luke intentando aumentar su presión…pero Revan solo solto una risa y dijo

"Jajajajajajaa…..entonces tu caíste en mi trampa" A lo que retrocedió unos metros levantando su mano y….

"AHHHHHHH" Grito Luke, ya que de la nada salió volando para atrás, llegando chocar algunas antenas y al final contra un edificio, a tres depas de donde estaba

"Has podido usar la fuerza, haci que pasemos a algo sencillo" Dijo Revan Sacando su blaster

"Llega a este techo y comencé con tu adestramiento en el sable de luz" Continuo cambiando su bláster a aturdidor

"¿Estás listo?" Pregunto en un tono algo amable

"Si…." Dijo Luke asintiendo, a lo que Revan solo levanto su blaster y Luke alzando su sable

 **(OST:SAO II OST Track 27 - Quickly and Without Fail)**

"Ya" Dijo Revan abriendo fuego a la vez que Luke salia corriendo hacia el

"Usa la fuerza niño, usalaaaaa" Dijo Revan apuntando a Luke quien levanto su sable, y cuando Revan disparo, Luke solo rodo evitándolo

"Te lenteas…." Continuo Revan ahorra apuntando al suelo disparándolo y dándole al brazo izquierdo de Luke

"Arhgg….no…" Susurro Luke en dolor, pero aguantándoselo para luego alzar el sable, activar la otra hoja y hacerlo girar

"No creas que caer en eso" Dijo Revan apuntando a Luke y tras uno segundos disparo dándole en la pierna y haciéndole caer al rubio, pero este rodo llegando a la meta

"Gane…arhhggg" Susurro Luke alegremente para luego agarrarse su pierna paralizada

"Nada…nada" Aplaudiendo se acercó Revan mirándolo

"Pase…¿no?" Pregunto Luke, a lo que el jedi solo lo cargo y dijo

"Si, bien hecho niño"

"Si…ahhh…zzzz" Respondio el shota para acabar dormido

"Je nada mal…" Susurro Revan asintiendo, pero luego miro al su alrededor y dijo

"Sé que estás ahí jedi…aunque me intriga tu técnica" Y como si fuera una película de terror, al de frente de Revan se materializo una figura, la cual era de un jedi de entre 40 a 50 años, con cabello marrón algo largo con barba y usando una túnica blanca jedi

"Me asombra tu poder gran jedi" Susurro la figura en un tono amigable

"Supongo que Bastila registro mi historia en los registros jedi" Dijo Revan cruzando los brazos

"Si, aunque los miembros del consejo lo retenía….pero tu linaje es bien conocido" Dijo la figura rodenadolo

"Mi linaje….espera…Bastila estaba embarazada y no me dijo" Dijo Revan sorprendido

"Tras tu desapareciendo supo del embarazo….pero eso no es tema para hoy" Dijo la figura en un tono honesto

"Si….sabes quién soy yo…pero yo no sé quién eres jedi" Respondio Revan

"Qui-Gon Jinn, maestro de la orden jedi" Dijo la figura diciendo su nombre caminando

"Orden que no existe" Dijo Revan cruzando los brazos

"La fuerza nos advirtió…pero mi muerte me impidió hacer algo" Respondio Qui-Gon algo triste

"Entendido…" Dijo Revan asintiendo, para luego dar un suspiro

"Aunque me intriga tu técnica para volver de la fuerza…..Luke…"

"Si y no" Respondio Qui-Gon para luego girar a Revan y decir

"La fuerza me ha enviado por alguna razón…cuida al niño y ensañale todo lo que creas conveniente….el lado oscuro es fuerte en su tiempo y temo que mi aprendiz quiera contradecir a la voluntad de la fuerza" Y tras eso comenzó a desvanecerse

"Entiendo" Dijo Revan asintiendo

"Bien….hasta otra oportunidad" Dijo Qui-Gon para luego terminar de desaparecer

"Ufff….entonces jugare con tus reglas" Murmuro Revan algo serio, para luego mirar a Luke

'Si y no… ¿será el elegido? Pensó el jedi inquieto

Y de serlo…..entrenar al elegido…yo no… Continuo pero justo….

"AHHHHHH UN FANTAMA AHHHHH" El grito tardío de las chicas le saco de sus pensamientos, a lo que Revan solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Un día loco….ufff…ya me imagino a los demás" Y haci mirando el cielo nocturno de Planeptune, Revan solo se quitó el casco y con una sonrisa miro sabiendo que su misión solo se complicada


	5. día de descanso, piscina y ¿dogoo?

**Hola a todos y no estoy muerto… de nuevo xd, después de mucho tiempo actualizare este fanfic que si todo me sale bien, la semana que viene publicare el siguiente capítulo, en fin….ahora el comentario:**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo, de Revan no te preocupes, el lo tiene todo fríamente calculado ya antes la ha pasado peor xd, de Neptune, ella rompe la cuarta pared a lo deadpool, por eso la referencia xd, ok espero que te guste y de Luke…bueno no la tendrá fácil xd**

* * *

 **Al otro día, 6:01**

"Humm…." Mirando al sol salir, susurro Revan, el cual no tenía su máscara, en el techo dando un suspiro, para luego mirar a la ciudad de Planeptune

"Tan grande….ahorra que lo pienso me recuerda a Taris…" Susurro con una sonrisa recordando aquel planeta donde comenzó su aventura contra su antiguo aprendiz

"Hum…." Pero entrecerrando los ojos recordó también el trágico destino que tuvo aquel planeta

"No tiene defensa orbitales….con solo un crucero Interdictor se podría dejar un cráter humeante en pocos segundos" Continuo en un tono algo intranquilo

"Pero no va a ocurrir….mejor voy a comer" Y termino poniéndose la máscara y bajar al primer piso, donde vio que las chicas seguían durmiendo ( y que tenían todas el pelo suelto) al igual que Luke que por alguna razón le salía una burbuja de su casco….. Por otro vio a Seis comiendo sin casco un plato de cereal con mandarina, notando de cerca que tenía el pelo castaño y ojos azules, a y a HK jugando cartas con R2-R2

"Hey Seis… ¿cómo la llevas?" Pregunto el jedi al spartan en un tono amigable

"Bien…solo algo molesto que las chicas estén temblando de miedo" Respondio Seis comiendo tranquilamente

"Si….eh no sabía que eras tan pálido" Dijo Revan intentando hablar de algo, aparte que la piel de Seis estaba muy pálida, como si no hubiera visto la luz del sol en años

"Ah es porque siempre llevo mi armadura" Respondio el spartan para continuar comiendo

"Ok…" Respondio Revan asintiendo

"Aparte… ¿te quería preguntar de algo?" Dijo Seis algo serio

"Si" Dijo Revan en un tono amable

"Luke…. ¿podría ser una amenaza para la misión?" Pregunto Seis con seriedad

"….." Y en silencio Revan solo se quedó un rato sin responder, a lo que tras unos segundos dijo

"No….si lo entreno no…..pero si fallo se volvería muy peligroso para este mundo" Dijo Revan con seriedad

"Uff…..sabes que no entiendo sobre esa magia tuya…..pero solo espero no tener que matar a un niño" Dijo Seis igual de serio

"Es mi carga….si se pasa al lado oscuro tendré que destruirlo" Dijo Revan dando un suspiro

"Si es haci…..no hay problema" Dijo Seis para luego continuar comiendo

"Bien…." Susurro Revan, para luego sacar de la refri de Compa una cerveza, y tras eso ver a su droide asesino jugando tranquilamente con R2-R2

"HK, pareces que te estas divirtiendo" Dijo Revan a su fiel droide loco

(Declaración: Maestro este juego de bolsas de carne es divertido….aunque este droide no es tan avanzando comparado con unidad T3-M4) Dijo HK en un tono despectivo, a lo que R2-R2 solo dio unos pitidos molestos

"Jejeje….diría que se harán amigos" Dijo Revan riendo

(Declaración: unidad R2-R2 no se me hace agradable) Dijo HK algo molesto

"Si….en fin espero que esté listo para encargarse de una cierta vieja" Dijo Revan con una pequeña sonrisa macabra tras su casco

(Declaración: noticia me hace feliz de poder matar a bolsa de sangre hecha a perder, aunque sería magnífico poder matar a las bolsas de sangres monstruos por algunos días….y si se puede meses) Dijo HK pareciendo estar feliz

"Je, eso es lo que quiero hacer" Dijo Revan, a lo que HK asintió alegremente y macabramente

"Tu robot si está loco" Comento Seis algo perturbado

"Lo hice para cazar jedi cuando está loco….supongo que le pase algo de mi locura de aquel entonces" Dijo Revan sobándose el cuello

"Mientras sea fiel a ti y tu no hagas nada loco….me lo emprestaría para liquidar a algunos covis" Dijo Seis para terminar algo macabro

"Humm…si porque no" Dijo Revan, a la vez que HK parecía estar más alegremente macabramente

"Pero en fin….es hora de despertar a los demás" Dijo Revan, para luego activar su comunicador y dijo

"Copper, ¿estás listo?"

(Copiado y tapate los oídos) Respondio Copper alegremente

"Eh….como…." Dijo Seis pero…

PUUUUUUNNNNNNNN Pero en eso una fuerte alarma sonó haciendo saltar a las chicas y a Luke, a y a Seis casi lo tumba

"AHHHHH" Gritaron las chicas asustadas, saltando de la cama y sacando sus armas (Que por alguna razón Mana solo invoco su garras sin su unit-CR)

"Ya está el desayuno" Y por su lado, dijo Revan alegremente

"¡Queee!...casi me rompes los tímpanos" Dijo IF furiosa

"Maldita Revanada…..eso dolió un montón" Dijo Neptune furiosa

"Ahhh….eso no estaba en el contrato" Susurro Peashy molesta sobándose los oídos

"Ahh….mis pobres tímpanos...ahhh" Dijo Compa adolorida también sobándose los oídos

"Igual….ahh…dolió maldito" Añadió Mana molesta

"….Mis oídos…." Y por su lado, susurro Luke, quien se había sacado su casco y se estaba sobando

"Ya, ya…no sean unos bebes llorones" Dijo Revan algo burlón

"Hummm….." Susurraron las chicas molestas mientras Luke solo se ponía su casco

"Novatos…." Y por su lado, susurro Seis comiendo

"Lo que sea….coman que hoy habrá algunos cambios" Dijo Revan mientras se saca su casco sacando una galleta de una repisa

"Humm….bueno" Susurraron las chicas y Luke asintiendo, para luego ir a comer…

* * *

 **15 minutos después**

"Ahh….estoy llena" Sentada, susurro Neptune sobándose su estómago aun con su pijama en la cama de Compa

"Si…necesitaba una comida similar" Comento IF satisfecha cruzando las piernas usando su celular sentada en un mueble

"Ahh….eh de admitir que me llene" Dijo Mana sentada al costado de IF en un tono alegre también cruzando las piernas

"Jejeje….estuvo bien las compras jejeje" Dijo Compa, quien al igual de Neptune estaba en la cama sentada con las piernas cruzada

"Humm…nada mal…nada mal" Dijo Peashy con una sonrisa, en el mueble usando también su teléfono

"Ahh…..nunca antes he comido tanto" Susurro Luke con un pan a medio comer tirado en el suelo

"Bien….hoy habrá un cambio de planes" Por su lado dijo Revan parado apoyado en la pared

"Gracias a la información de Peashy, tengo un lugar para vender patentes de nuestra tecnología…pero solo será de cosas no tan avanzadas…..y como tal acción no se requiere tanto personal….tendrán el día libre" Continuo en un tono sincero

"Yeeeee…día libre" Dijo Neptune dijo alegremente

"Uh….bueno…" Susurro IF no tan satisfecha

"Aparte que creo que ciertas amigas aún no se han puesto al día" Continuo Revan algo pícaro, a lo que Compa solo miro con una sonrisa a Peashy y IF

"Ufff….un descanso no está mal" Dijo Mana cruzando los brazos

"Pero tendré que salir con HK, R2-R2 y Luke a las ventas" Dijo Revan mirando a Luke, quien asintió con una sonrisa para luego ponerse su casco

"Estoy listo maestro" Dijo el rubio alegremente

"Je" Dijo Revan asintiendo

"Mientras esa cosa de jedi no vuelvan a ocurrir….creo estar de acuerdo" Pero Mana dijo con una cara de seriedad

"Si….eso sí dio un susto" Dijo Peashy con seriedad

"Se….es algo complicado pero espero que lo comprendan" Respondio Revan y recordando lo que sucedió ayer….

* * *

 **Ayer**

"¡Revanada/Revan/Revan-san!" Asustadas hasta la medula, gritaron las chicas al ver que Revan llega al cuarto cargando a Luke, quien estaba durmiendo tranquilamente

"Si… y shh que está durmiendo" Dijo Revan para terminar señalando a Luke, quien seguía durmiendo

"Te daría la razón por nuestro shota….PERO QUE RAYOS ERA ESA FANTASMA" Dijo Neptune para terminar aterrada, pero Mana le agarro de la cabeza, mandándola a la cama

"Disculpa por la baka….pero ¿qué rayos era eso?" Pregunto la peliazul con seriedad pero con algo de temor

"A eso…era un fantasma de la fuerza….algo difícil de explicar pero en si es un fantasma de una persona muerta….nada más" Respondio Revan en un tono sincero y como si fuera cualquiera cosa

"¿Ok?" Susurraron todas aun sin poder creérselo

"Sabes…eh visto cosas locas….te creo" Y por su parte, dijo Seis para luego irse a dormir

(Fantasma….bueno ahora ya lo he visto todo) Dijo Copper en un tono despreocupado

"Bien….ahhh hora de dormir" Dijo Revan para luego ir a dormir dejando a todas las chicas sin entender

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente**

"En fin…en un rato estaré saliendo…los demás disfruten el día libre que no habrá muchos" Dijo Revan con seriedad, a lo que todos asintieron

Luego de eso Revan, Luke, HK y R2-R2 se prepararon para salir, mientras Copper solo volvía a su titán y las chicas planeaban que hacer, pero Seis se quedó viendo un estante de libros

"Compa….esos libros… ¿Qué son?" Viendo a la pelirozada, pregunto el spartan en un tono algo amable

"Ah son algunas novelas y demás cosas que me pedían en la escuela" Respondio Compa en un tono amable

"¿Me los emprestas?" Pregunto el spartan curioso

"Si, no hay problema" Respondio la Compa asintiendo, a lo que Seis cogió algunos y se retiró a leer

"Bien ya está" Y mientras, Revan ya había terminado los preparativos, con Luke llevando una mochila junto a R2-R2 y HK-47 en la puerta

"Volvemos a para la cena….hasta luego" Continuo para luego salir con los demás

"Ok" Dijeron las chicas asintiendo, mientras Seis solo asentía y Cooper hacia que Kuruta se despida

Y tras unos segundos, las chicas se juntaron en la cama de Compa para decidir qué hacer

"Vamos de compras" Sugirió Compa sonriendo

"Humm….preferiría quedarme a descansar" Dijo Mana algo nerviosa

"Oh vamos….a ya se" Respondio Neptune para sonriendo y decir levantándose

"Vamos a la piscina"

"Hummm" Susurraron las demás chicas nerviosas, pero Neptune agrego

"Vamos, debemos darle fanservice a la serie….aparte que ayer estábamos hablando de eso y quiero ir a una piscina" Y rompiendo un poco la cuarta pared

"Bueno…. ¿porque no?" Dijo Mana asintiendo nerviosa, a lo que las demás también asintieron

"Además….no hay nada de malo" Dijo IF alzando los hombros

* * *

 **5 doritos después, ósea 11:10 a.m**

"Ok….esto me lo esperaba" Nerviosa, susurro IF sudando de temor

"Te entiendo" Dijo Mana igual de nerviosa

Ya que ellas estaban en una tienda de ropa de baño….con Neptune, Compa y Peashy buscando ropa botina para ir a la piscina

"Ohhhh tienen de color lila" Dijo Neptune sacando un conjunto de una piezas de color lila y líneas blancas

"Ahh…estas son lindas" Dijo Compa sacando un conjunto de 2 piezas de color blanco y pétalos rojas

"Neee…este está mejor y suave" Dijo Peashy con bikini de tiras de 2 piezas, de color amarillo que cubre un poco más de lo necesario

"Sabes….espero que a Revan lo pase peor" Dijo IF mirando a Mana, quien asintió nerviosa

* * *

 **Con Revan, 11:20 a.m**

"Qué bueno que nos dejaron dejar a R2-R2 en la cola" Sentado en un parque cerca de un centro de patentes, susurro Revan comiendo un burrito

"Aparte que otros también dejaron otros robots" Agrego Luke comiendo una hamburguesa

"Si….." Respondio Revan asintiendo

"Además…. ¿cómo te informo Peashy sobre este lugar?" Pregunto Luke algo curioso

"Mientras estábamos en el auto, me conto de este lugar…y de un comerciante que paga bien…pero dijo que no era muy amigable" Respondio el jedi como si nada

"Hummm….y si intentamos ir a ese comerciante" Dijo Luke algo emocionado

"No se…me dijo que era difícil….naaa ahí que ir" Respondio Revan aceptando

(Maestro, ¿y la unidad R2-R2?) Pregunto HK-37, quien vigilaba y asustaba a algunos niños curiosos

"Hum….quédate a vigilarlo y si está a 5 personas me llamas" Respondio Revan mirándolo

(Entendido maestro) Respondio HK-47 para ir hacia el droide…y matar algunas palomas que estaban peligrosamente volando encima

"Bien…vamos" Continuo el jedi, a lo que Luke asintió y salieron del parque

* * *

 **Con Seis, 11:30 a.m**

"Hum….interesante" Leyendo, susurro Seis, quien yacía echado en el suelo del aparcamiento del departamento de Compa para evitar romper el suelo con su peso, aunque trayendo miradas de algunos habitantes

"Mamá, ¿porque ahí un robot leyendo un libro?" Y justo frente al spartan, pregunto un niño a su madre

"Debe ser un robot listo…deberías tú también leer" Respondio la madre del niño para luego irse, dejando a Seis algo pensativo

"¿En serio parezco un robot?" Se preguntó el spartan algo dudoso

 **Y con Copper, al mismo tiempo**

"Joder amigo…esta buena esta música" En un campo de batalla, que era una muralla improvisada que protegía un pequeño pueblo frente a una horda de monstruos, dijo Copper quien aplastaba a varios dogoos usando a Kuruta, y luego dispara a los más grandes, acabando con la horda, y los pobladores, que era puras mujeres vestida con ropa de maid morado, blanco y negro

"No sé quién aún….pero debo agradecerle su ayuda" Dijo una señora de como 60 agradeciéndole al piloto

"De nada…aparte que esta de paseo con mi amigo" Respondio Copper, para luego salir de su titan

"Guao….no sabía que era un robot pequeño" Dijo la señora sorprendida

"Naa…aparte que soy humano" Dijo Copper para luego quitarse el casco, sorprendido más a las pobladores

"Ohh….lo siento mucho joven guerrero" Dijo la señora en son de disculpa inclinándose

"No problem" Respondio Copper en un tono amistoso, a lo que las chicas dieron suspiros de felicidad

"Si quiere le podemos invitar algo para comer…aparte que parece que las niñas esta interesadas en usted" Dijo la señora a Copper mientras varias chicas de entre 10 a 30 le rodeaban con una sonrisa media sensualona, quien ni corto ni prince…digo perezoso asintió

* * *

 **De vuelta con las chicas 12:00 p.m**

"Sabes….este conjunto me gusta" Tras controlar a las Neptune y demás, dijo Mana a IF, con la primera agarrado un conjunto de dos piezas de color azul y bordado de blanco

"Humm…buena…aunque yo comprare este" Respondio IF con un conjunto simple de dos piezas de color azul

"Nada mal" Respondio Mana asintiendo

"Hummm…eso fue rápido" Comento Neptune sorprendida

"Si…." Asintieron Compa y Peashy igual de sorprendidas

"Algo básico y bonito…para su libro" Contesto Mana con una sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que hizo enojar a las chicas

"Jejeje….ufff al menos ya tiene su trajes" Comento IF sonriendo

"Humm…..lo que sea…hay que probarlos" Dijo Neptune alegremente, a lo que todas asintieron

* * *

 **5 minutos después, en los vestidores**

"Y ya estoy" Saltando alegremente, dijo Neptune, quien ahorra llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas (el que usa en la serie que me da pereza escribirlo, incluyendo las sandalias)

"Tsk…no hagas tanto escándalo" Dijo Mana molesta saliendo, usando el traje de baño que saco antes, y unas sandalias de tacón pequeño con una banda azul antes de los dedos

"Jejejeje…Nep-Nep te queda bien" Dijo Compa usando el traje de baño… (Igual el del siempre más sandalias, búsquenlo)

"Sabes…nada mal" Dijo Peashy saliendo, quien usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color amarillo que tenía algunas tiras, y unas sandalias de tacón con coreas marrones

"Ufff….me volverán loca" Y por ultima, comento IF, quien usaba un traje de baño (el que usa en la serie)

"Al menos estamos aceptables" Dijo Mana en un tono amistoso

"Humm….le falta algo de fanservice" Comento Neptune objetando

"Naa…aparte que está en nuestro presupuesto" Respondio IF usando su celular que quien sabe dónde lo guardo (no en donde creen que es plana)

"Jejejeje, entonces vamos a la piscina" Dijo Compa alegremente caminado a la salida, pero Mana le interrumpió algo nerviosa

"Pero debemos cambiarnos…"

"Naa…ahí una ley extraña que permite a las chicas menos de 30 y sin hijos poder salir en ropa de baño a la calle…." Dijo Peashy en un tono sincero

"Pero….eso…ese…" Murmuro Mana avergonzada

"Si….vamos haci" Dijo Neptune alegremente

"Si no lo hago hoy….va-vamos haci" Dijo IF aceptando

"Yo…no…" Susurro Mana nerviosa, pero Neptune le agarro de los hombros y dijo

"Vamos Mana que será divertido" A lo que la peliazul respondió

"Oye…no me…" Pero Compa también lo comenzó a jalar

"Jejejeje…vamos…" Mientras IF y Peashy solo rieron

"Ahhhhhh" Para terminar con el grito de vergüenza de Mana…..

* * *

 **Lago Boom, en el medio del mismo, 12:50 p.m**

"Sabes….es mi primera vez en un lago" Sentado en una pequeña lancha para pesca, comento Luke con unos binoculares viendo todo el lago

"Je…cuando era un padawan mi maestra me llevo de pesca para mejorar mi paciencia….luego casi me comen en Naboo" Respondio Revan en un tono algo nostálgico preparando una caña de pescar común y corriente con un cebo también común y corriente

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Luke algo incrédulo

"Si….ahhh que agradables días como padawan…." Respondio Revan en un tono nostálgico

"Ok…." Respondio Luke algo nervioso

"Aún recuerdo cuando me tuvieron que sacar con varios ganchos….y que estuve como por dos horas agarrado al diente de esa criatura…..un minuto más y hubiera sido su cena" Continuo Revan aun nostálgico

"Eso no es un buen recuerdo" Dijo Luke nervioso, a lo que Revan solo dio una pequeña carcajada y se mirando al cielo, dijo

"Talvez…pero aunque sea bueno o malo, un recuerdo siempre será nostálgico"

"Ok….." Dijo el rubio asintiendo aun sin entender bien

"Pero en fin…..debemos pescar ese monstruo super peligroso para cerrar el contrato" Dijo el jedi en un tono ligeramente serio

"¿Y estando aquí pescando lo encontraremos?" Pregunto Luke algo escéptico del plan de su maestro

"Ten un poco más de fe, que es solo una parte de plan" Respondio Revan tranquilamente, para luego lanzar el cebo a una gran distancia de la lancha

"Bueno…" Dijo Luke asintiendo continuando viendo en el lago, notando varias cosas….

"¿Sabías que somos los únicos en todo el lago?" Pregunto el shota a su maestro, quien se había sentando apoyándose en una caja random que trajo

"Si, que ni muelle había en la orilla" Respondio Revan en un tono calmado

"Y que en esa roca hay restos de…..¿eso es un cañón?" Dijo Luke para terminar algo alarmado al notar que en unos restos de metal que estaban en una roca, había lo que parecía ser un tubo largo de metal que parecía ser parte de una cañonera

"Talvez se les cayo alguna nave y eso sea los restos" Dijo Revan aún muy calmado

"Ok….pero eso no es un cráneo" Dijo Luke, para terminar señalando un cráneo limpio frotando por ahi

"Talvez usan este lago para botar cuerpos" Respondio su maestro como si nada

"Bueno….pero ese pedazo de metal parece haber sido mascado" Dijo el shota para terminar nervioso señalando un pedazo de metal con lo que parecía ser una gran mordida

"Humm….no tengo nada que decir con eso" Dijo Revan aun calmado, pero justo la caña de pescar cojeo algo, haciendo que el hilo salieran corriendo a toda velocidad

"Ok…esto es nuevoooooo" Dijo el jedi agarrando la caña, pero justo se le acabo el hilo, siendo jalado y por lo consiguiente la lancha a una gran velocidad que casi saco a Luke del bote, pero que se logró agarrar al motor de milagro

"Ahhhhhhh eso te convence" Grito el shota aterrado mientras eran jalados de un lado a otro del lago a una gran velocidad

"Si…..aunque creo que el letrero de peligro de afuera podía referirse a esto" Dijo Revan mientras agarraba la caña con todas sus fuerzas (incluyendo la fuerza)

"Oh….igualllll" Grito Luke aun aterrado por la situación

"Ja, aunque con esto hace interesante la misión" Dijo Revan cambiando a un tono desafiante

"¡Estas locoooo!" Grito el shota con los ojos en blanco y asustado

"Naaa mi joven padawan, es solo una cosita de las locuras que hice" Dijo Revan intentando contra a su presa, la cual se movía ahorra en zigzag alocadamente

"Ahhhhh" Y con Luke gritando de fondo, Revan levantado haciendo un sobresfuerzo con todas sus fuerzas (y con algo del lado oscuro en la fuerza)

"Sal maldito…." Dijo el jedi mirando como del agua salía un gigante….

"¿Dogoo?" Pregunto Luke impactado, ya que lo que había salido había sido un gigante dogoo de como 300 metros con una cola de pescado, aletas de pez y hasta branquias a sus costados

"Ja, más grande que ese Sando que pesque con los colonos en naboo" Dijo Revan con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro

¿Cómo puede haber ese monstruo en un lago?" Pregunto Luke sin entender

"El lago era de 2 kilometros de diámetro, suficiente espacio para que este pescado nade" Dijo Revan algo sabiondo, pero justo al acabar, el dogoo cayó en dirección hacia ellos

"oh…no…no...no" Murmuro Luke aterrado viendo como el monstruo oscurecía la vista y cuando estaba a pocos metros….

"Toma bola de baba" Grito Revan alzando sus brazos, formando una gran tormenta de rayos de fuerza que fue a parar al dogoo, el cual giro para atrás, cayendo a unos pocos metros de la lancha, causando una gran ola que les hizo volar por los aires con la lancha partida en varios fragmentos

"Ahhhhhhh" Y sacaron volando, con Luke gritando sujetándose del motor que por alguna razón estaba aún de una pieza

"Oye me costó carro la lancha" Dijo Revan molesto mientras usando al fuerza se mantenía unos pocos segundos más flotando, con los cuales aprovecho para sacar sus pistolas bláster abrir fuego al dogoo, el cual no se inmuto por los disparos

"Tsk" Susurro Revan mientras comenzaban a caer, pero justo noto la caña de pescar que aún seguía de una pieza y enganchada al dogoo

"No te dejare ir" Grito agarrado la caña, a lo que el dogoo solo comenzó a nadar a toda velocidad haciendo volver a volar a Revan, Luke y los restos

"Ahhhhhh" Grito Luke mientras era alzado, devuelta al aire

"No dejares que escape boleto a la plata" Dijo Revan sacando una pistola bláster para igual seguir disparando al dogoo por la espada, a lo que este solo aumento su velocidad

"Ahh quieres jugar" Continuo el jedi mientras era arrastrado, con lo que comenzó a medio surfear con sus botas

"Ahhhhhhh" Y Luke caía al agua, pero por un golpe de suerte, justo al costado de la caja random que trajo Revan

"Ahh….ufff" Susurro el shota mientras se agarra de esta evitando hundirse

"Jajajajaja, prepárate masa de gel, que estoy electrizante" Dijo Revan mientras generaba una gran tormenta de rayos de fuerza al dogoo, el cual comenzó a mover en zigzag intentando evitar el ataque

"Ohh…no mi amigo….te dejare tan crocante como esos disque aprendices sith de Malak" Continuo el jedi mientras con la fuerza movía el carril de hilo para acercarse más al dogoo, el cual aún se movía alocadamente

"Tsk... no serás fácil no?" Dijo Revan con una sonrisa alocada

Mientras Luke….bueno estaba intentando no hundirse

"Ahh…..al menos no puedo ahogarme…..ahhh…si…" Susurro el rubio nervioso agarrándose de la caja random, aunque ahora con dificultad

Y Revan continúo con su lucha épica…que…

"Ahh….haci te eres resistente, pues tengo todo el día" Dijo el jedi continuando con sus ataques al dogoo, el cual a pesar del poder de Revan y que el dogoo mismo no pudiera hacerle tanto daño, era….muy resistente

"Ahh…. ¿me pregunto cómo estarán los demás?" Por su lado, se preguntó Luke curioso

* * *

 **Con Seis, al mismo tiempo**

"Señor, no soy un robot, ve" Al frente de un policía, que además había una grúa cargándolo, dijo Seis quitándose el casco

"Humm…no se chico, he visto varios ciborgs locos con piel humana, aparte que ningún ser vivo podría moverse con esa armadura" Dijo el policía escéptico

"Que no soy un robot….porque todos creen que soy un robot" Dijo Seis molesto, a lo que policía solo se quedó pensado, para tras unos segundos, decir

"Si no eres un robot, quiero tus papales"

"Eh…..los perdí" Respondio Seis ligeramente nervioso

"Hummm" Dijo el policía sacando las esposas

'Maldición….debo salir de esta civilizadamente' Pensó el spartan algo molesto por no poder usar la fuerza, para luego decir

"Eh…. ¿alguna forma de cobrar mi fianza?"

"Hum…..puedo hacer una pequeña excepción, si me ayudas en una cosita" Respondio el policía con una mirada algo malévola, que dejo a Seis algo nervioso

'Ahh…me pregunto si al robot de Revan le dirán algo' Y recordando ese detalle, pensó Seis molesto por lo que le estaba pasando

* * *

 **Con HK-47, al mismo tiempo**

"Por favor, bajen las armas y no lo apaguemos"

"Declaracion:Arrrr" En el centro de patentes, estaba HK-47 parado junto a R2-R2 como si nada rodeado de tres cadáveres de unos ladrones que tuvieron la mala suerte de intentar asaltar el mismo día donde estaba nuestro querido robot-asesino letal….que los bajo como si fuera moscas, y a pesar que ninguno de los civiles y los guardias (que por alguna razón fueron sometidos de forma rápida) resultaron heridos, la policía había llegado rodeando la zona, y tras que los presentes salieran con miedo, a pesar que HK-47 declaro que solo mato a los maleantes, la policía lo había franqueado y pidiendo su rendición, pero por las ordenes de Revan, el droide-asesino no cedió

"Declaración: Solo espero la llegada de mi maestro, por favor continúe sus funciones económicas bolsas de sangre" Dijo HK-47 molesto esperando que lo ignore

Y por el otro lado, los policías estaban confusos

"Jefe, ya reconocimos a los maleantes random, a y la razón de muerte fue disparos láser al corazón y cerebro" Dijo uno de los policías al oficial

"Jejejeje se vean bien quemados" Y al costado, comento una mujer policía riendo algo sádico

"Bien….nos quedaremos aquí a esperar que hace el droide" Dijo el jefe policía

"Pero señor… ¿no debemos entrar?" Dijo uno de los policías algo temeroso

"Vistes como dejo a esas lacras" Dijo uno de los policías señalado a los cadáveres

"Pero somos policías…por la diosa debemos hacer algo" Dijo el policía intentando justificar su existencia, pero la policía mujer anterior, solo saco una almohada blanca y un muñeco chibi de ella misma, y ponerse a dormir

"Naa….solo descansa, ahhh voy a ver cómo están mis barquitos" Dijo el jefe policía sacando su teléfono y poniéndose a jugar algo juego de chicas-barcos

"Pero….yo…" Dijo el policía confundido, a lo que otro policía se le acerco y dijo

"Ya saben lo que dicen, nosotros solo estamos de relleno"

"Se….unas cervezas" Respondio el policía algo deprimido, a lo que el otro policía asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y de quien sabe dónde sacaron dos cervezas

"Salud camarada" Dijeron para luego tomar

Y por el lado de HK-47, este solo se quedó viendo a los policías descansando

(Intriga:….bolsas de sangre no trabajaran), a lo que R2-R2 le respondió en binario

(Aceptación: Son débiles….ufff triste pero ahorrare malgastar munición de bolsas de sangre sin importancia) Comento para luego quedarse quieto a esperar….

* * *

 **Con las chicas, 1:00 p.m**

"Ahumm…ahh delicioso" En un restaurante random cerca de una piscina pública (que por alguna razón había solo puras mujeres y que estaban entre edades de 4 a 30), estaba las chicas comiendo tranquilamente, con Neptune exclamando con felicidad

"Si…debo admitir que es esta bueno" Dijo Mana comiendo algo nerviosa, ya que además que estaban en bañador, todas las demás clientes también lo estaban por alguna razón

"Si, y no es tan caro" Comento IF con una sonrisa

"Jejeje, deberíamos venir aquí para la próxima vez" Comento Compa alegremente

"Ja, debo estar de acuerdo con Compa, este lugar lo vale" Dijo Peashy asintiendo, a lo que las demás también asintieron, pero….

"Si…. ¿pero no es extraño que solo se puede entrar en ropa de baño?" Pregunto Mana nerviosa

"Si cuentas que está al lado de la piscina" Dijo IF comiendo

"A y que necesitamos fanservice" Agrego Neptune rompiendo la cuarta pared

"Lo que sea….. ¿Aunque no es raro que solo haiga mujeres?" Pregunto la peliazul aun nerviosa

"Je, no sé cómo será en tu mundo, pero aquí en Gamindustri hay una relación de casi 3 hombres por 7 mujeres, porque es común que en algunas piscinas públicas solo haiga mujeres" Dijo IF algo pensativa

"Si, jejeje, hasta una vez en mi clase había solo 6 hombre frente a 16 mujeres" Dijo Compa alegremente

"Ehh…..vaya…..eso es….raro…." Dijo Mana sorprendida

"Además que los hombres están siempre metidos en sus trabajos o viendo sus waifus virtuales, pocas veces veras a uno relajándose en una piscina o intentando conseguir novia" Dijo Peashy tomando su refresco

"Pero…. ¿eso no causaría que haiga baja natalidad?" Pregunto Mana desconcertada

"Más o menos, algunos consiguen novia, o donan esperma y algunas parejas de mujeres consiguen para tener hijos" Dijo Peashy algo pensativa

"Parejas de mujeres…..no me digas que…" Dijo Mana sorprendida, pero Neptune le interrumpió alegremente

"Ohh….domina el yuri, yeee"

"Ok…..supongo que cada mundo es diferente" Continuo la peliazul continuando comiendo

"Va, el yuri gobernada el mundo" Dijo Neptune alegremente alzando los brazos

"Ohhh, una vez oí que unos científicos está investigando alguna forma mediante la cual dos mujeres pudieran tener hijos" Dijo Compa alegremente

"Ehh….eso sería curioso" Dijo IF asintiendo ligeramente sorprendida

"Ok…" Susurro Mana nerviosa y con los ojos en blanco

"En fin…deberíamos terminar para ir la piscina" Dijo IF algo seria comiendo

"Ok" Respondieron las demás

* * *

 **5 pudines después, osea 1:30 p.m**

"Bola de cañón" Saltando a la piscina, grito Neptune, para caer cerca de Mana, a quien le mojo

"Ahhh…baka" Grito la peliazul furiosa

"Jejeje, solo un…." Por su parte, dijo Neptune, pero justo, a su costado cayo IF, mojándole

"Ahhhh" Y haciendo que se ahogue

"Je gracias IF-san" Dijo Mana algo picara a IF, quien había salido del agua tras saltar un trampolín

"¿De qué?" Pregunto IF confundida, a la vez que Neptune salía del agua

"Ahhh…..eso no fue gracioso" Dijo la loli molesta

"Si…." Susurro Mana algo burlona

"Ok…." Susurro IF sin entender

"Aunque…¿dónde están Compa y Peashy-san?" Pregunto la peliazul algo curiosa

"Ah…ellas…" Dijo IF volteando hacia uno de los bordes de la piscina, donde Compa estaba ayudando a Peashy a entrar

"Ah….ah…ah…" Susurro la rubia con algo de terror, siendo sujetada por su amiga

"Ya Peashy….tranquila….señora agua no es mala" Dijo Compa en un tono dulce y tranquilizador

"Se…pero…es-ahhhh" Respondio Peashy, pero justo tropezó haciéndole casi caer, casi ya que Compa la sujeto a tiempo haciendo que la rubia se apoye en ella

"¡Ahhhhh…agua mala!" Grito la rubia en un tono de terror…aunque algo infantil

"Ya, ya, ya Peashy….solo no corras" Dijo su amiga en un tono amable mientras la abrazaba….haciendo que sus…pechos reboten entre ellas

"Humm…." Y viendo la escena algo fanservicera, susurro IF algo molesta, fijándose en su pecho…algo plano

"Eh….no tendrás envidia de tus amigas de la infancia Iffy" Y por detrás, susurro Neptune con una sonrisa de gato

"¡Noo!...va al menos puedo dormir de pecho… ¡si puedo hacer eso!" Respondio la castaña molesta

"Si…." Susurro Neptune sonriendo aun como gato

"Je, mira que habla" Dijo Mana con una sonrisa

"Eh…pero cuan…" Dijo Neptune, pero antes de continuar, Mana le dijo

"No cuento tu transformación, ahora mismo, con tu cuerpo actual, eres plana, y eso no lo puedes cambiar"

"Pero soy yo, sí que cuenta" Respondio la loli enfadada

"Si y no, y con eso no cuenta de todo" Dijo la peliazul algo seria

"Humm….solo estas celosa" Dijo Neptune más molesta

"Va….si….bueno soy más desarrollada que tu" Dijo Mana entre sobresaliendo su ventaja, y algo nerviosa por el mismo hecho

"Eh…..yo…ahhhh…no cuenta, no cuenta" Y comenzando a hacer una rabieta, grito Neptune golpeando con fuerza el agua

"Si…..ahh…basta baka" Grito Mana molesta porque le caía toda el agua

"Tsk….si no se puede de otra…" Dijo IF, para luego sumergirse en el agua

"Noo…..no se va..ahhhh" Gritaba Neptune, pero justo IF le salió por debajo haciéndole volar, cayendo a unos metros, en aguas algo profundas

"Ahhh…eso es traición Iffy…ahhh…no…ahhh" Grito Neptune molesta, pero justo el agua le comenzó a ahogar

"Tsk….ahhh" Mirando la situación, susurro Mana, para luego comenzar a nadar hacia la loli, la cual parecía perder cada vez más fuerza

"Ahhh…..me muerroooo…ahhh….y eso que no llevo capucha…ahhhh" Gritaba la loli, pero justo Mana le agarró del cuello, para comenzar a arrastrarla a aguas no profundas

"Ah….no tan…ahh fuerte…ahh" Continuo la pelipurpura aun molesta

"Y encima que te estoy salvando la vida, si quieres dejo que el agua haga su trabajo" Dijo la peliazul molesta, a lo que Neptune solo puso una mirada algo aterrada, para después cambiar a una algo molesta y mirando hacia otro lado, decir

"Bueno…"

"Como digas" Respondio Mana con una sonrisa burlona

Y mirando todo, IF solo dio un suspiro, para luego poner una sonrisa y preguntarse

"Je, al menos se están divirtiendo…. ¿Me pregunto si los demás estarán igual...? a ya se"

Acto seguido saco de quien sabe dónde uno de sus celulares (en si uno resistente al agua) y al ver en contacto (que el dia anterior registro los números/frecuencia de sus socios), marcando primero a Seis

"Hu...hu…" Susurro la castaña poniendo su móvil en el hombro, mientras se revisaba el cabello, y cuando fue respondida, dijo

"Seis, como te en la ca…." Pero a media palabra, fue interrumpida, por unos gritos y sonidos de sierras

(Ahhhh…..ahorita estoy…algo ocupado…..regresare) Dijo Seis que sonaba como si no tuviese su casco y nervioso

"Ok….cui…" Pero justo el sonido de sierras se intensifico

(Oh no….mierdaaaaa…..pi…pi…pi) Y antes de perder la llamada, se escuchó el grito de Seis a todo pulmón

"Si era un supersoldado… ¿me pregunto qué clase de problema puede hacerlo gritar?" Se preguntó IF nerviosa, a lo que marco a Copper, y tras unos segundos fue respondida con….¿gemidos?

(Ahh….mi comunicado…Alo) Y en eso escucho a Copper hablar

"Alo Copper….solo llamaba a ver cómo te iba a ti y a tu robot" Dijo la castaña algo nerviosa, ya que parecía que de fondo se escucha a varias chicas jalear o gemir

(Ahh…..como me va jejejeje… es lago para mayores…pero no te preocupes, volveré para la cena…en fin corto) Y sin darle oportunidad de responder, dijo Copper para al final terminar la llamada

"Bueno….mejor llamo a Luke…si él debe estar normal" Dijo la castaña nerviosa marcando….

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota: No olvide de comentar**


	6. la pesca, final de descanso

**Hola a todos, tras un mes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo xd, en fin este capitulo es algo mediado y espero que les guste, ahora el comentario**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo, de Revan y HK se xd, y Copper….bueno jejeje, de seis…..jejejeje, de Neptune es todo un clásico xd, el fanservice es también un clásico que no falta, jejeje en este capítulo acaba su pesca**

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar**

 **Con Luke, 10 minutos atrás**

Para cualquier nacido o criado de Tatooine, el agua en grandes cantidades es algo tan raro como el oro o el diamante para una persona de clase media o baja, y algo como un lago, es una fantasía para los más pequeños y más pobres….

Para Luke, una de las primeras cosas que él quiere hacer tras ser volverse piloto (ya sea trabajando militarmente o civilmente) seria visitar un mundo agua, disfrutar de la hermosa vista y zambullirse en sus aguas, a y tomar fotos para mandarle a sus tíos…..

Y…bueno está en un lago, solo le falta la cámara y ya estaría….pero al final no era tan agradable como él lo pensaba

"Ahhhhhh"

Bueno era horrible

"Esto es peor que la arena ahhhhh" Gritando a todo pulmón, el podre shota está siendo arrastrado por las olas generadas por el épico combate que tenía Revan contra el dogoo marino, combate en el cual ninguno de sus participantes quería ceder, aunque los efecto del mismo, por suerte no afectaría mucho a los nativos que vivían en un pueblito dedicado a la ganadería y agricultura, que ya se había percatado de la épica pelea y estaban viendo todo a una distancia segura, pero Luke….él estaba….bueno condenado

"Ahhhhh…..esto no es divertido...ahhhhh" Y continuando con sus gritos, Luke se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas en la caja random que le estaba salvando de hundirse

BOOOMMMM

Y justo otro golpe de rayos de la fuerza contra el dogoo resonó en todo el lago, causando una gran onda que comenzó a generar grandes olas, olas que para la mala suerte del rubio, este estaban en su camino

"O no…no…no…no…no" Aterrado, susurro Luke mirando a la gran ola acercándose a el

"Ahhh…" Y grito cuando la ola lo aplasto, haciéndole hundirse junto a la caja random a toda velocidad por el lago

"Ahhhhhhh….eh….al menos esto está cerrado" Y flotando bajo el lago, susurro Luke, que gracias a su traje no se hago

"Ufff…que día" Susurro algo molesto y ligeramente triste viendo hacia arriba, donde Revan con el dogoo seguían peleando

"Sí que es fuerte….pero está loco…pero igual fuerte" Susurro a si mismo mientras flotaba, y que por alguna casualidad, aterrizo en un naufragio que su proa sobresalía hacia arriba y que soporto el peso de Luke

"Ahhh….mejor solo espero…ah…zzzzz" Y estirando los brazos, dijo el shota para acostarse en la caja, y pocos segundos quedarse dormido

* * *

 **En el sueño de Luke**

"Ahh….naa….ahh…." Susurrando con una sonrisa, estaba Luke (aun con su armadura) en un…¿bosque medio pantanoso? Hasta que poco a poco comenzó a tomar conciencia, para después sentarse

"Ahh….¿Eh?" Susurro el shota al notar en lugar en donde estaba, que le hizo recordar a los holivideos de planetas verdes

"ok…¿me volví a ir otra dimensión o que signifique eso?" Se preguntó el rubio mientras se paraba, notando que está el cielo atardeciendo y notándose en el firmamento 2 lunas

"O estaré durmiendo….mejor…" Continuo, pero justo….

"Ahhhhhhh" Un grito femenino le llamo la atención, a lo que rápidamente giro en dirección al origen, notando que venía de entre unos arboles

"Eh….¿Hay alguien?" Pregunto Luke algo respetuoso acercándose

"ATRAS" Y de un arbusto, vino un grito que parecía ser de una chica de por su edad

"¿Ok?" Susurro Luke sin entender, a lo que arbusto, se asomó una niña, bueno solo su cabeza, de cabello largo y ojos marrón, parecía ser de como 10 años

"¿Un imperial?...¿eh no eres muy bajo para ser un piloto o agente imperial?" Pregunto la niña entre curiosa y molesta

"Ah…el traje" Respondio Luke para luego quitarse su casco

"Es complicado pero no esto con el impe…..espera…¿sabes del imperio?" Dijo Luke agarrando su casco con una mano, pero al notar ese detalle, pregunto impactado

"Obvio, ¿quién en toda la galaxia no sabe?" Respondio la niña ligeramente molesta

"Oh….¿sabes en dónde estoy?" Pregunto Luke impactado

"No se…me estaba bañando cuando me quede dormida y desperté aquí….ahhh y encima sale un niño vestido de un…agente o piloto imperial…ahhh" Respondio la niña molesta

"Oye yo estaba atrapado en la pelea de mi maestro contra un dogoo gigante, y me había hundido hasta lo fondo del lago" Respondio Luke en un tono amenazante

"Oh lo siento por tu mala suerte niño de cuarta, y más respeto que estas ante una princesa" Dijo la niña girando hacia un costado molesta

"¿De cuarta? Oye de que sea de Tatooine no signifique que sea menos que tu" Dijo Luke molesto

"De Tatooine, te refieres a ese planeta del borde exterior que estaba en el espacio hutt" Dijo la niña algo pensativa

"Si…ese mismo" Dijo Luke asintiendo ligeramente molesto

"Sabes….si eres un sueño raro" Dijo la niña algo escéptica

"Pienso lo mismo…ahh y solo quería aprender a ser un jedi" Respondio Luke algo molesto

"¿Un jedi?...espera ¿dijiste que estaba tu maestro peleando contra algo no?" Dijo la niña entre sorprendida y emocionada

"Si, mi maestro me acepto tras un combate que tuvimos….es muyyy fuerte y puede tirar rayos de sus manos, a y es super bueno con su sable de luz, aparte que tiene una armadura muy épica" Dijo Luke algo emocionado

"OHH…..mi papa siempre me contaba sobre los jedi….debe ser tu maestro uno muy bueno" Dijo la niña algo emocionada

"Si, aparte que tiene varios planes para hacer…aunque anoche recién me nombro su aprendiz, pero estoy seguro que llegare a superarlo" Dijo Luke con seguridad en su voz

"Hum…sabes…no sé por qué pero estoy segura que lo lograras e…" Dijo la niña asintiendo aunque algo nerviosa al final por no saber el nombre del rubio

"Jejejeje, Luke Skywalker" Dijo Luke, a lo que la niña asintió y dijo

"ok, me llamo Le..PIIIIIIIIII" Pero justo comenzó a sonar el comunicador de Luke

"¿Eh?" Susurro Luke sin entender, pero en ese momento perdió la conciencia

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente**

"Eh…" Abriendo los ojos, susurro Luke, al notar que estaba de vuelta en el naufragio

"Qué raro sueño…." Susurro parándose, para luego mirar hacia arriba, notando que Revan seguía luchando, pero justo volvió a sonar su comunicador

"Alo" Y contestando la llamada, dijo Luke en un tono amigable

(Alo Luke, soy yo IF) Y por la llamada respondió IF

"A IF…¿cómo están por ahí?" Respondió Luke preguntando curioso

(Bien, estamos en una piscina pública….esta divertido) Dijo IF en un tono calmado

"Je, debe ser muy divertido" Dijo Luke algo nervioso

(Si….aunque….¿cómo te va?) Dijo la castaña algo nerviosa terminando preguntando

"Más o menos….Revan está luchando contra un dogoo gigante y poderoso…..y yo solo estoy de espectador" Dijo el shota en un tono desanimado

(Eh….y te estas sintiendo inutil) Respondió IF algo pensativa

"No…bueno…talvez un poco…pero solo recién ayer me volví en su aprendiz, y solo me para diciendo cosas de meditar y concentrarme en la fuerza….ahh y no me gusta meditar…porque no me enseña a lanzar rayos o manejar mejor el sable de luz…ahhh está a aburrió…y el ahorra se está divirtiendo contra el dogoo…uffff" Dijo Luke molesto

(Bueno eres aun un niño…jejejeje recuerdo que cuando tenía por tu edad, Peashy era muy extrovertida, yo también aunque no tanto como Peashy….y rompíamos varias cosas en el orfanato…je…que buenos recuerdos) Respondio la castaña en un tono nostálgico al final

"Si, aunque por ser un niño no signifique que sea un tusken rabioso, bueno a veces rompía los vasos de mi tía…y algunas otras cosas…pero ahora no rompo cosas….y esa lámpara de ayer se cayó sola" Dijo Luke ligeramente nervioso

(Si, Compa no lo coloco bien…y Peashy dijo que podría pegarlo en la noche…je ahora que lo pienso, no creía que Peashy sea tan madura ahora...bueno los años no pasan por gusto) Dijo IF algo pensativa

"Mi tío dice que es parte de crecer, je yo al menos espero ser un gran piloto….y no ser….eh talvez como el viejo Ben, ufff porque sería un ermitaño apartado de la sociedad...aauchhh" Respondio el shota terminando estornudando

(Si….aparte yo no también no era madura a esa edad, bueno era la más madura de las tres…) Dijo IF algo nerviosa

"Ok….ahh porque sentí que me auto-insulte….va debe ser solo mi imaginación" Dijo Luke algo consternado, sintiendo si como una versión de otro universo de él hubiera también estornudado

(Bueno….aunque una vez fuimos a casar monstruos en esos tiempos….salió bien todo…aunque uno que otra herida pero nada grave o que deje marcar) Continúo IF algo nostálgica

"Je…debió ser divertido" Dijo Luke con una pequeña sonrisa

(…..) Pero IF se quedó en silencio

"¿Eh IF?" Pregunto Luke algo nervioso, sin saber que la castaña esta recordando un….momento algo…traumático…

* * *

 **Bosque virtual, hace 11 años**

"Bien yo lidérale la caza" En la entrada a dicho bosque esta una pequeña IF con dos katars asomándose de su gabardina, acompañada de una pequeña Compa, que tenía una aguja algo gigante, y una pequeña Peashy, que llevaba unos guantes kawaii con garras pequeñas

"SIII" Dijo alegremente Peashy alzando la mano, pero Compa solo tembló algo nerviosa

"Iffy…segura de esto…" Dijo la pelirozada agarrando con fuerza su aguja

"Si….hemos entrenado para esto…" Dijo IF pasando la entrada del bosque

"Es nuestro primer paso para ser mosquetas y héroes de Planeptune…hoy comenzara la leyenda de las cuatro mosquetas de la luz, el amor y la amistad….IPC" dijo IF….haciendo una pose rara, como si de un super sentai fuera

"Siiiii aventura y golpear cosas" Dijo Peashy alegremente saltando

"¿IPC?...no sería mejor PIC para que se pronuncie" Dijo Compa algo nerviosa

"Y que Peashy sea la líder" Dijo IF algo seria señalando a su amiga, quien comía una galleta de manera infantil

"Pero están deliciosa…auhhh" Dijo Compa, quien también tenía una de esas galletas, y darle un mordisco de forma infantil

"Bueno si….pero ahorita estamos para cazar monstruos…." Dijo IF algo molesta

"O cierto jejeje" Respondio la rubia loli guardando su galleta

"Bueno….vamos y por la aventura" Dijo IF corriendo hacia los monstruos

"Siiiiii a pegar" Grito Peashy corriendo a toda velocidad lista para golpear

"Ah…espérenme" Y al final Compa algo nerviosa….

* * *

 **5 pudines después…**

"Ahh….reti…ahh…dara…ahhh" Siendo manoseada de maneras…..no agradables por varios dogoos, gritaba IF nerviosa y sonrojada

"Ahhh…..due-le…duele….dueleeeee…ahhhh" Gritaba Peashy llorando a todo pulmón mientras varios dogoos intentaban meterse a su ropa

"Noo…ahí…ahh…ahhhh" Y Compa también mientras otros dogoos la había apresado y uno intentaban meterse por su falda

"Ahh….ahhh….kyaaaaaa" Terminando con IF gritando a todo pulmón que hasta los pájaros se fueron volando del susto

* * *

 **Devuelta al presente**

(Mucho dogoo…..) Susurro IF por el teléfono en un tono traumante

"Ok…" Nervioso, susurro Luke respondiendo

(Ahh….cálmate IF…si…ufff…olvida lo último) Y reponiéndose, dijo la castaña

"Pero…" Dijo Luke nervioso

(OLVIDALO…..solo olvídalo) Dijo IF furiosa, cosa que asusto mucho a Luke

"Haaa….ok" Con miedo, respondió el shota nervioso

(Bien) Dijo IF algo nerviosa

"Ok…." Susurro Luke aun nervioso

(Pero sabes….a tu edad aprendí que la práctica puede ser un gran maestro…bueno también leviando pero que te vale dar un fuerte golpe si no sabes cómo hacerlo...¿me entiendes?) Dijo IF algo pensativa

"Humm…si…" Dijo Luke algo nervioso y dudoso

(Je…tienes miedo ¿no?) Y dándose cuenta, dijo IF con una pequeña sonrisa

"….." A lo que Luke se quedó callado

(Yo….también tenía miedo…miedo de no ser lo suficiente fuerte para proteger a Compa y Peashy…por eso me escape…para hacerme más fuerte….) Continúo la castaña en un tono melancólico

"IF…" Susurro Luke sorprendido

(La pase feo…ufff super feo…pero al menos ahorra soy útil….no a nivel de un profesional o un veterano…pero no una inútil….je mientras tú tienes esa cosa de la fuerza….sabes te tengo algo de envidia por eso) Continúo IF en un tono amigable

"Celos….bueno….aunque esto de la fuerza es muy nuevo para mí….también raro y….también algo de miedo" Respondio el shota entre nervioso y temeroso

"Revan dice que si no me control….puedo hacer cosas que no nunca haría….y yo solo quería ser piloto….estar lejos de la granja y ver la galaxia….y ahorra….ahorra me entero que mi padre que creía que era un comerciante era un jedi, unos tipos con poderes muy locos pero con el riegos de volverse monstruos….yo…. tengo miedo de…." Dijo Luke casi llorando pero fue interrumpido por la castaña

(Oye no te pongas haci…..sabe que no entiendo eso….pero si es un poder….solo debes controlarlo…además no eres el único del grupo que tiene un poder op, y tienes a Revan para que te guie…..y no estás solo Luke) Dijo IF en un tono tranquilizador

"Se….je…ayer cuando me fui a dormir….creí que despertaría en mi viejo cuarto…y con mi tio llamándome para ayudar a reparar las bombas….jejeje…vaya vida…." Y algo calmado, dijo Luke, para luego mirar a la superficie, donde aún se veía la pelea de Revan contra el dogoo

"Je…sabes…enantes tuve un sueño raro con una chica de mi mundo….tal vez debería preguntarle de eso a Revan" Continuo mientras revisaba su sable

(Je la vida es…espera…¿sueño raro?) Respondió la castaña primero en un tono motivador pero terminado algo desconcertada con la última respuesta del shota

"Si y era una chica de mi dimensión….pero ahora debo inten….no ayudar a una Revanada en su pelea con el dogoo marino" Y con algo de seguridad, dijo Luke sacando también su pistola bláster

(¿Ok?...suerte supongo…) Dijo IF sin entender

(Y….bueno….buena caza) Terminando la llamada en un tono amistoso

"Je si…" Dijo Luke con una sonrisa tras su casco, para luego mirar la caja random que parecía tener su seguro liberado

"¿Eh?...Revan no la aseguro…" Dijo Luke acercándose la caja, notando que se podía abrir

"No creo que se moleste…." Susurro el shota abriendo la caja, viendo que en su interior había un lanzacohetes militar de colores negro con morado y que debajo decía 'made in Planeptune'

"Ehhh…¡como lo consiguió?" Pregunto Luke impactado

* * *

 **En alguna base militar random de Planeptune**

"Señor, nos falta un lanzacohetes XM-12" Parado al frente de su sargento superior, un soldado random dijo algo temeroso

"Solo uno….naa ordena otro y di que se nos cayó al rio" Dijo el sargento, quien estaba jugando un juego de chicas-barco

"Pero….no teme que algún civil lo consiga….digo…es una arma poderosa y que su munición se vende en todos los mercados de abastecimiento" Dijo el soldado algo temeroso

"Y, hay chicos que lanza fuego, rayos o que te cortar en segundos, y ni hablar de las diosas…ufff que haría un simple lanzacohetes de calidad alta con mira teledirigida y que se puede cargar con el hombro….va estos chicos ahora prefieren espadotas o lanzas gigante, mejor date el día libre y recuerda lo que dice lady Purple Heart" Dijo el sargento, señalando un cárter gigante donde se vía a la imagen de dicha diosa sonriendo y con una frase que decía: 'No te hagas problemas y descansa'

"Bueno" Respondió el soldado alzando los hombros, para luego caminar hacia la salida

* * *

 **Volviendo con Luke**

"Entonces se pone haci" Leyendo el manual (que por alguna razón era resistente al agua), dijo Luke acomodándose el lanzacohetes en el hombro, y configurando la conexión con su casco, saliendo en su HUD la munición y estado del arma

"Humm….me pregunto si ese dogoo tendría un punto débil" Murmuro el rubio viendo la pelea

'Aunque es notable que no es tan rápido… y su maniobrabilidad es baja….además que tengo el factor sorpresa…' Pensó Luke mirando al su alrededor, pero justo su vista se posó en un crucero partido a la mitad, el cual al parecer uno de sus cañones no se habia roto

"Hummm" Murmuro el shota, para luego saltar e ir hacia el naufragio

"Espera…ahora que recuerdo…cuanto duraban los propulsores…." Y justo cuando comenzaba a caer, pensó Luke, a lo que reviso en el panel de su brazo (que R2R2 les había enseñado que por ahí veía todas las opciones de sus trajes/armaduras) notando que aparte que decía que era level 6, y el icono de los propulsores

"Ohh…. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo de uso?" Se preguntó Luke algo incomprendido para luego fijarse que tenía otro manual

"Hummm" Susurro el shota interesado…

* * *

 **Con Revan**

"Ah….ahh….ufff…..sin duda eres como un rancor" Algo agitado, susurro Revan ligeramente inclinado y tomando algo de aire, ya que tras una larga y épica pelea, se había agotado mucho

"Je, sin duda entraras en mi top 10 de enemigos que me han hecho sudar….uff…pero solo en el 10…ni modo adiós Bendak te superaron" Continuo Revan algo cómico

Pero…aunque el maldito no me está haciendo sudar….no cae…..maldición ¿porque? Pensó el jedi algo molesto, ya que aunque le lanzaba decenas o hasta talvez un ciento de rayos de la fuerza, el dogoo no caía

"Tsk….como le hago…" Susurro Revan, pero justo, un golpe de cañon choco contra el monstruo haciéndole rodar a la derecha y dejándolo algo aturdido

"Eh…." Susurro el jedi sorprendido, pero justo otro disparo le caño al dogoo, haciéndole volar devuelta

"OK…." Murmuro retrocediendo algo sorprendido

Y por el parte del dogoo, este solo comenzó a sumergirse, dándose cuenta del cañón que le estaba disparando

"Que…rayos..." Y también Revan se dio cuenta, susurrando sorprendido

PUUUMMMM Y en ese momento volvió a disparar al dogoo, el cual lo recibió de lleno, pero este solo comenzaban a descender a gran velocidad, a lo que Revan, rápidamente lo entendiendo y dijo

"Espera….¿Luke?"

* * *

 **Con Luke**

"Maldición…ya se dio cuenta" En la cámara del cañón, dijo Luke apuntando al dogoo, le cual se le acercaba a gran velocidad

"Pero si logro hacerle el suficiente daño….talves…" Susurro el shota mientras comenzaba a disparar, pero el dogoo ni se inmutaba

"Tsk….tiene que tener algun punto debil" Murmurro Luke comenzando a desesperarse

Pero justo, el dogoo se abalanzo mordiendo el cañón

"Ahhhh" Grito Luke jalando el gatillo, y antes que el dogoo pudiera romperlo, el cañonazo salido disparado a su boca, haciéndole inflarse como globo, y después salir despetido hacia atrás causando una gran onda que hizo volcar el naufragio

"Ahh…." Y con Luke en el

"¡LUKE!" Pero justo llego Revan, quien con la fuerza evito que el naufragio se despedace…momentáneamente

"Ah….maestro" Y con un panel a pocos milímetros, susurro el shota impactado

"SAL RAPIDO" Grito Revan apresurado, ya que el dogoo no parecía en de buen humor, contando que tenía un gran agujero por detrás….

"EHHH….¡le daño!" Dijo el jedi sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que Luke salía del naufragio

"Ya estoy…ehh…¡tiene un agujero!" Dijo sorprendido el shota, a lo que Revan asintió sacando su pistola bláster, abriendo fuego al dogoo, el cual volteo hacia el jedi, ocultando su punto débil

"Tsk….necesito un tiro pre…." Dijo Revan soltando al naufragio, pero Luke le interrumpio

"Maestro, yo salto y le disparo….rápido" A lo que se elevó con sus propulsores en dirección del dogoo, el cual se percató rápidamente y lanzo su lengua para derribarlo

"Ok…" Susurro Revan, para luego tirar una tormenta de rayos de la fuerza al monstruo, distrayéndolo, lo suficiente como para que Luke llegase al dogoo, rodando sobre este casi cayéndose por donde estaba el agujero

"¡Rapido niño!" Dijo el jedi continuando con sus rayos, a lo que Luke dio un suspiro y dijo

"Calmate…..ahhh…..AHHHHHH" Y salto activando sus propulsores, volando con la cabeza hacia a bajo, comenzó a disparar al agujero del dogoo, el cual chillo en dolor puro

"Bien….¡Cuidado!" Dijo Revan, pero terminando gritando cuando del agujero varios tentáculos salieron, atrapando a Luke y jalandolo

"Ahhh….ayudaaaaa…" Grito el shota, pero los tentáculos lo llevaron al interior del dogoo

"NOOO…..maldita sea" Grito Revan molesto, a lo que solo comenzó a rodear al monstruo disparando rayos de la fuerza a toda intensidad

"Maldito monstruo te…" Maldijo el jedi, pero en eso el dogoo comenzó a revolcarse y gemir de dolor

"Eh…ahh Luke…." Y notando que su aprendiz estaba en el interior de la bestia gelatinosa, dijo Revan algo aliviado, para luego gritar

"¡Dispara a todo lo brillante o de un color diferente…siempre eso es el punto débil!"

* * *

 **Con Luke**

"AHHHHHHH…..muere, muere" Moviendo su sable de luz y disparando con el lanzacohetes, grito Luke moviéndose por el interior del dogoo, que era un interior hueco con varias ramificaciones que conectaba a su núcleo, que era un dogoo de aspecto duro y que tenía…como una luz saliendo de este

"Ahhh…..vamos…" Dijo el shota molesto, ya que eran perseguidos por cientos de tentáculos

"Lugar brillante o de un color diferente….eh esas ramificaciones son de un color distinto" Continuo notando que arriba de él había dos grandes ramificaciones de color blanco

* * *

 **Con Revan**

"Vamos niños…has…" Disparando sin cesar, dijo Revan, pero en eso, el dogoo dio un fuerte gemido, a la vez que las pupilas de sus ojos caían como si no estuvieran conectadas o estuvieran muertes

"Je, te corto los ojos….." Murmuro con una sonrisa el jedi, a lo comenzó a correr alrededor del dogoo, el cual solo se pudo guiar por sus pasos, pero Revan comenzó a desatar potentes rayos a su agujero, dañándolo más y haciendo que vuelque

"Excelente" Dijo Revan saltando al dogoo, para luego caminar hacia el agujero

"Que otra mejor forma de matarte que desde el interior" Y antes que el dogoo reaccione, el jedi salto al agujero

Donde ya dentro, se fijó del interior, que una gran cantidad de tentáculos estaban rodeando a Luke, el cual comenzaba a cortar unas ramificaciones conectadas a lo que el suponía eran uno de los oídos del monstruo

"Ahh…..termina de córtate cosa de diferente color" Gritaba el shota molesto desatando grandes cortes a los tentáculos y la ramificación

"Je, lo haces bien mi aprendiz" Dijo Revan comenzaron a correr a Luke, a la vez que cortaba a algunos tentáculos que le comenzaban a atacar

"Están fuertes….y creo que lo brillante es super importante" Dijo Luke notando a su maestro, el cual asintió y giro hacia el núcleo

"Ehh…pero no me dejes solo ahhh" Grito el shota molesto, para luego dar un salto y correr una ramificación hacia el núcleo

El cual, al parecer se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que fue envuelto en varios tentáculos y otros cientos salieron hacia el shota y el jedi

"Tsk…parece que llamamos su atención" Dijo Revan desatando varios rayos de fuerza

"En serio" Respondio Luke en un tono sarcástico

"En fin….debemos darle en su centro…ufff fácil" Dijo Revan esquivando algunos tentáculos

"Ahhh…pero son muchos tentáculos y no creo que podamos pasar esos" Dijo Luke temeroso cortando varios tentáculos

"Ten algo de fe aprendiz….que tengo la solución" Respondio el jedi, para luego correr directamente hacia el núcleo, del cual varios cientos de tentáculos salieron hacia el

"Los voy a distraer, tu mátalo" Dijo Revan, para luego lanzar una poderosa tormenta de rayos, que a pesar de su poder destructivo, los ya miles tentáculos lograron atraparlo de los pies, alzándolo en el aire

"No podre contenerlo lo suficiente, hazlo rapidoooo" Grito Revan justo cuando otro ciento de tentáculos lo comenzaban a disparar a pesar que otros cientos o casi mil están siendo electrocutados

"¿Pero cómo….?" Pregunto Luke, pero ya para eso Revan está totalmente rodeado con los tentáculos

"Ahhh…..en serio" Murmuro el rubio molesto, pero justo, a unos pocos pasos del núcleo, unos tentáculos le pararon agarrándole de su rodilla izquierda, haciéndole caer

"o no, o no, o no" Y asustado grito Luke intentando cortar con su sable los tentáculos, pero estos solo comenzaron a rodearlo listos para atacar

"Ahhh…son muchos y….esperen…" Dijo Luke con terror puro, pero justo recondando de su lanzallamas, abriendo fuego justo a tiempo, y para su suerte, los tentáculos comenzaron a derretirse

"Ohh….haci que no te gusta el fuego interior" Susurro el shota en un tono travieso, para luego pararse y con su lanzallamas, prenderlo a toda potencia sobre el núcleo y sus alrededores

"Jejejejeje ahora no eres tan fuerte" Murmuro Luke caminando hacia el núcleo, y tras eso encender su sable saltando sobre el núcleo

"Y toma esto molestoso" Grito para caer clavando su sable en el punto débil del dogoo, haciendo que este de un gran chillido de agonía…. y después explotar

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

* * *

 **En la costa del lago, 4:00 pm**

Tras la gran explosión del dogoo, esta genero una gran ola que ahuyento a los observadores a la seguridad de su aldea, aunque la gran ola no llego a causar perjuicios en la infraestructura loca...y en un lado de la orilla, las agua al retirarse dejaron a Revan, Luke y un cofre con forma de dogoo tirados

"Ah…..eso…." Recuperando la conciencia, dijo Revan parándose

"Me…duele…to-odo el cuer…po" Murmuro Luke sin fuerzas

"…eso….fue….genial…ahh…" Grito Revan alzando los brazos aunque cayendo al suelo agotado

"Jejejeje…..fue di-ver…ah…to" Dijo Luke con una sonrisa tras su casco

"Si….a….." Dijo el jedi asintiendo

* * *

 **Comisaría local, con Seis 5:40 pm**

"Bueno…no vi nada" Sentado en su sillón y viendo la televisión, dijo un policía a Seis, quien está temblando de miedo y con la armadura algo mal puesta

"Ok….muchas gracias" Dijo Seis retirándose, y justo cuando salió de la comisaria, sacar un botón de su armadura

"Nunca jodas a un spartan" Y en un tono siniestro, dijo el spartan, para luego presionar el botón, haciendo que la comisaria explote, a lo que Seis solo se retiró tranquilamente ignorando los gritos de dolor del policía de enantes

"Proteger toda la humanidad…lo siento Jorge pero ahí quienes mejor que el covenant se los coma" Murmuro caminando tranquilamente y con conciencia limpia

* * *

 **Con las chicas 4:30 p.m**

"Ah…..que día" Con una sonrisa, dijo IF, que por alguna razón tenía lentes de sol, tomando jugo de coco echada en una silla de playa

"Ahhh…..deberíamos tener más días haci" Dijo Neptune comiendo un pudin también echada

"Je, por una vez concuerdo contigo" Agrego Mana sonriendo comiendo un helado e igual echada

"Jejejeje, hoy fue súper divertido" Dijo Compa alegremente comiendo también un helado y estando echada

"Je, debo estar de acuerdo con todas…..hoy fue uno de los mejores días que he tenido" Y finalizando, dijo Peashy sonriendo y tomando también un jugo e igual echada

"Para el próximo descanso debemos repetir" Sugirió IF en un tono sereno

"Absolutamente" Dijo Neptune y Compa casi saltando

"Je porque no" Agrego Mana y Peashy asintiendo sonriendo

"Ok…..ahh….aunque ya sería hora de salir" Dijo Mana algo pensativa

"Naaa…hasta que se vaya el sol" Dijo IF ajustándose los lentes de sol

"¡Ok!" Dijeron las demás alegremente

"Aunque….deberíamos avisar a los demás…" Sugirió Mana algo pensativa

"Talvez…naaa deben tener algo de dinero…..además que Revan no especifico hasta que hora" Dijo IF en un tono calmado

"Ok..." Respondieron las demás asintiendo

* * *

 **Con Seis** **4:50 p.m**

"Muchas gracias" Sentando en un puesto de ramen, dijo Seis en un tono respetuoso al vendedor, el cual junto al resto de la clientela está sorprendido del spartan

"Ok…que lo disfrute" Dijo el vendedor nervioso entregándole la orden, que era un hoyu ramen con pollo personal

Por su parte, Seis solo lo ignoro y se quitó su casco, poniéndolo al costado del plato, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

"Ahh…humm….ahhh" Susurraba el spartan comiendo el plato de ramen, aunque con una expresión seria

"Ahh….nada mal, nada mal" Dijo Seis con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"Sin duda Jun tenía razón del ramen…." Comento algo feliz, para luego acabarse el plato en una

"Otra ronda" Dijo al vendedor sacando algunos créditos que consiguió en los capítulos anteriores

"Ok" Dijo el vendedor asintiendo para después comenzar a preparar el plato

"Una pregunta señor" Por su parte, dijo Seis en un tono calmado

"Si eh…soldado…" Respondio el vendedor nervioso

"¿Sabe si por aquí hay una tienda de pastales?" Pregunto el spartan algo curioso

"Si….ahi una tienda a 3 cuadras, está abierta hasta las 10….y debo agregar que preparan buenos pasteles" Dijo el vendedor algo calmado

"Perfecto" Dijo Seis terminando el plato asintiendo

"Gracias, 10 de 10" continuo para luego girar y salir hacia esa tienda….

* * *

 **Con Revan y Luke, un minuto después**

"¿Hiciste que?" Gritando impactado, dijo Revan furioso

(Bolsas de sangre atacaron primero maestro, solo actué y espere a que se retome las funciones económicas) Por el comunicador, dijo HK-47 en un tono como si fuera nada importante

"Ahh….sal sin que la policía se dé cuenta con R2-D2, después ve a estar coordenadas y no mates a nadie….ok" Dijo Revan algo molesto

(Afirmativo maestro….aunque bolsas de sangre policiacas se retiraron hace un minuto…según registre había una rara ley que decía que si el asesino de criminales no era enjuiciado en menos de 4 horas, era libre del crimen) Dijo HK-37 en un tono algo decepcionado

"Bien….viene a mi posición R2-D2, Revan fuera" Respondio el jedi sorprendido aunque igual algo molesto terminando a la vez la llamada

"Ahh…..no es igual que en casa amigo mío" Susurro Revan algo pensativo, para luego girar hacia Luke, quien llevaba el cofre que consiguieron del dogoo marino en un carrito rojo

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto Luke curioso

"HK-47 ha….causado un pequeño problema….que por suerte logro salirse con la suya" Dijo Revan algo dudoso

"Bueno….mejor dejamos lo pedido…. ¿crees que nos acepten?" Dijo Luke algo nervioso

"Si, conseguimos lo que quería….ufff mejor lo llevamos para terminar con esto" Dijo Revan calmado, a lo que Luke asintió

* * *

 **Devuelta con las chicas 5:40 p.m**

"Ahh….que día" Saliendo de la piscina ya cambiadas, dijo Mana complacida

"Si…..ahh deberíamos ya volver" Dijo IF algo pensativa

"Huuuu…..pero aun no es de noche" Respondio Neptune algo molesta

"Humm….y si vamos a una árcade" Sugirió Peashy como si se le encendiera un foco

"Ahh…conozco uno a unas pocas cuadras" Añadió Compa alegremente

"Yeee juegos" Apoyo la idea Neptune saltando alegremente

"Humm…¿qué opinas IF-san?" Pregunto Mana algo indecisa

"No le velo el problema" Respondio IF alzando los hombros

"Yeeee vamos" Y alegremente exclamo Neptune

* * *

 **Con Seis 6:20 p.m**

"Ah….uhh" Comiendo un pastel de mandarina, exclamo el spartan calmado, además que su propia presencia había asustado a todos los clientes y vendedores de la pastelería

"AHH…..sin duda Jun no mentía" Dijo Seis con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego dar un suspiro

"Gracias y quede con el vuelto" Dijo a la mesera que saca el ultimo plato que comió el spartan

"Entiendo…." Respondio está con algo de miedo retirándose

"Ufff….." Y ya solo, suspiro Seis algo intranquilo, para luego mirar hacia la ventana, donde ya se podía ver a la luna salir

"Un día casi civil…..je no creía poder sobrevivirlo" Continuo en voz baja, para luego sacar las chapas de identificación de sus compañeros caídos

"Je….creo que tenían razón" Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego pararse y salir del local….

* * *

 **Con Revan, Luke y los droides 6:30 p.m**

"Tiene el objeto" Al frente una oficina de lujo, dijo Revan al shota, quien saco de su inventario (algún tipo de bolsillo dimensional raro limitado que es una tecnología algo común en gamindustri) una especie de llave con un aro que brillaba en diferentes tonalidades

"Si….aunque en serio….creo que se podía hacer fácilmente con algunas piedras y un trabajo con por…eh…¿pornera?" Dijo Luke algo dudoso

"Porcelana, y no creo, tiene muchos grabados complicados…en fin según el escáner es solo una llave bien decorada y por si su utilidad es su forma, en el escaneo tengo su diseño guardado" Respondio Revan en un tono confiado

"Bueno….¿crees que nos acepte?" Pregunto Luke en un tono curioso

"Si…..solo ten fe" Dijo el jedi bien confiado

"Hum….no se…" Dijo el shota algo desconfiado

* * *

 **5 pudines después**

"Eh…como…" Saliendo de dicha oficina, susurraba Luke con los ojos en blanco e impactado sin poder creérselo, además que llevaban más de 10 billones de créditos

"Te lo dije, somos billonarios…jajajajajaa….BILLONARIOS" Dijo Revan saltando de la felicidad

"Pero….por solo unos planos y esa llave…" Susurraba Luke sin poder creerselo

"Je, debo admitir que mi habilidad de persuasión es muy alta….ahh….lo bueno de haber estado en negocios con los hutt es aprender algunos trucos y un poco de fuerza no hace mal" Comento Revan calmadamente, para luego solo caminar tranquilamente

(Declaracion: Maestro…¿no cree que bolsa de sangre con plata era medio sospechoso?) Pregunto HK algo confundido

"No creo, me fije con la fuerza y no tenía pensamientos oscuros….solo de comida….ahhh en fin eso no importa ahora…somos ricos….ahhhh" Dijo Revan para terminar gritando de alegría para seguir con su caminata seguido por su fiel droide

"Ok…" Susurro Luke nervioso, a lo que R2-D2 solo dio unos pitidos

"Se….tengo un mal presentimiento de eso" Le respondió el shota al droide, el cual asintió con unos pitidos, a lo que los dos solo siguieron al jedi

* * *

 **Con Copper,7:00 pm**

"Ahh…..fue divertido pero debo retirare a ver cómo le va a mis compañeros" Saliendo de un cuarto dijo Copper acomodándose su armadura

"Oh el deber y al aventura le llama joven guerrero" Dijo la señora de como 60 en un tono cordial al piloto

"Y también veo que cumplió con el pedido" Continuo la señora viendo de una table

"Jejeje, fue un placer" Dijo Copper sonriendo revisando su casco

"Eh...je me hace recordar a mi primer compañero….ahhh era igual que usted un gran guerrero de brillante armadura y armas pesadas….aunque no tenía un gran mecha de compañero….pero si era todo un maestro en la cama jejeje" Dijo la señora algo picara

"Jejejeje me alaga señora…aunque en fin…fue un gusto" Dijo el piloto poniéndose el casco

"Igualmente jejeje…aunque antes de su partida, quisiera entregarle este obsequito de despedida" Dijo la señora a la vez que unas niña de 10 años traían una caja, donde en el interior había un rifle francotirador, algo viejo pero en perfecto estado, de color negro con una decoración en purpura oscuro, además de tener una bayoneta de un metal purpura

"Un viejo viajero que paso dejo esta poderosa arma…según su relato fue bendecido por la mismísima Purple Heart, con un hechizo poderoso que hace que solo un guerrero de metal logre aprovechar todo su potencial" Continuo la señora, a lo que Copper se acercó al arma

"Nada mal…nada mal…" Murmuro, para luego agarrar el rifle y revisarlo

"Cargador de 15 balas….semiautomático….bayoneta gruesa pero letal….silenciador integrado pero con fácil reemplazo… algo pesado…para una persona normal…pero para un piloto" Continuo examinándolo, a lo que la hizo girar rápidamente y poniéndola en su espalda en menos de un segundo

"OHHHH" Y tanto la señora como las niñas susurraron sorprendidas

"Sera perfecta, ellos nunca verán de donde viene el golpe" Dijo el piloto confiado

"Perfecto, espero que la diosa bendiga su camino" Dijo la señora con una sonrisa

"Je, muchas gracias" Dijo Copper con respeto, a lo que la señora le guió a la salida….

* * *

 **Con las chicas 7:20 p.m**

"Y fácil" En una árcade random, dijo Mana con el ego en alto tras ganar por decimoquinta vez en una de las maquinitas

"¡OHHHH increíble!" Susurraron las demás chicas con los ojos brillosos

"¿Cómo lograste tener tal maestría?" Pregunto Peashy impactada

"Años de descanso en máquinas dan sus frutos….eso y que….en si no se pero le entiendo a estos juegos" Dijo Mana aun con su ego en alto, además de ver la gran rollo de ticket que consiguieron

"Bueno….creo que con todos estos ticket podemos sacar algo bueno" Dijo IF señalando el mostrador de los premios

"Si….vamos" Dijo Neptune alegremente, a lo que las demás asintieron

Tras eso caminaron hacia el mostrador, donde un empleado estaba limpiándolo

"Ah…¿viene para cambiar ticket?" Dijo empleado mirándolas

"Sip, y tenemos muchos" Dijo IF señalando el gran rollo de ticket que cargaba Neptune

"Bien….páselos a la máquina para que los cuente" Dijo el empleado señalando una máquina que tenía una entrada para los ticket

"Ok" Dijo Neptune poniendo los tickets, los cuales fueron jalados deshaciendo el rollo, y en una pantalla que estaba sobre la máquina, se comenzó a contar…..

"10mil….guao….son profesionales" Dijo el empleado impactado

"Je, tenemos a nuestra dota" Dijo Compa alegremente, a lo que Mana solo saco pecho de forma orgullosa

"Bueno….tiene para elegir entre los premios que tenemos" Dijo el empleador señalando los premios, los cuales iba desde unos caramelos de 10 tickets a una subfusil ligero futurista pintado de negro con toques en azul, que también tenía una gran mira y un amplio cargador que valía 10 mil ticket, y también una gran espada con un mango de motocicleta que en la hoja tenia algunos huecos, y que está en toques rojos, que está también 10 mil ticket

"Ahh…..ese subfusil se ve genial" Con los ojos brilloso, dijo Mana mirando dicha arma

"Je, se ve bien…el acabado está perfecto, la mira es ligeramente escaza y el cargado lo conozco, es un modelo que se puede armar con dos tipos de cargadores comunes, sin duda es un buen modelo" Dijo Peashy asintiendo

"Je, y su tamaño lo hace fácil de cargar, que sobrado con una sola mano se puede usar, y si cuentas que tiene un amplio cargador…" Dijo IF pensativa

"Puedes disparar por mucho tiempo…ahhhh es fabulosa" Dijo Compa sorprendida

"Si….pero esta 10mil ticket" Dijo Mana notando el precio

"Hummm….y si te lo quetas" Sugirio Neptune en un tono calmado, a lo que todas se impactaron y giraron a mirarla

"¿Que?" Algo asustada, pregunto Neptune con los ojos vacíos (0_0)

"Es...que…..no se….talvez querías que nos dividamos los tickets" Dijo Mana impactada

"Oye tú los sacaste, por lo que creo que te los ganaste….y que entre las chicas creo que eres la única que usa armas de fuego….además que ninguna quiere la espada porque no es manca o tiene un tío loco y genial" Dijo Neptune algo pensativa, a y rompiendo la cuarta pared al final

"Oye yo también uso armas de fuego…aunque más pequeñas" Dijo IF, para terminar recordando ese detalle

"Yo algunas veces escopetas, pero no armas rápidas" Dijo Peashy algo pensativa

"Humm…..creo que Mana merece el sudfusil" Dijo Compa con una sonrisa

"Si, no le veo problema" Dijieron tanto IF como Peashy alzando los brazos

"Si, se lo gano" Dijo Neptune asintiendo, dejando a Mana impactada

"Chicas…" Susurro la peliazul, sin darse cuenta que una lagrima de deslizo de su ojo

"Eh…. ¿estas llorando?" Pregunto Neptune curiosa al ver la lagrima, a lo que Mana rápidamente movió la cabeza y limpiándose dijo

"No….es solo suciedad…..yo…..muchas gracias chicas" Continuo algo nerviosa la loli, para luego mirar al empleado y decir

"el subfusil por favor" A lo que este asintió, para luego sacar dicha arma de la repisa

"Toda suya" Dijo el empleado entregándole el arma a Mana, quien la examino con una sonrisa

"Aunque me parece extraño que den armas como premios de una árcade, no puedo negar que es una bonita arma" Dijo la loli sonriendo

"Jejejeje" A lo que las demás chica rieron

"En fin…creo que ya deberíamos volver para descansar" Dijo IF con una sonrisa

"Si, hoy ha sido un largooo día" Añadido Peashy sacando su celular

"Ahh…..entonces ya es hora de cenar" Dijo Neptune con una sonrisa

"Supongo" Dijo IF sacando su celular

"Ah, podemos comprar comida a domicilio para comer tranquilas en mi casa" Sugirió Compa alegremente

"Bien vamos" Dijo IF, a lo que las demás asintieron….

* * *

 **Departamento de Compa 8:00**

"Llegamos" Entrando, dijo Compa alegremente, junto a las demás, aunque tanto IF como Peashy revisaban sus teléfonos

"Hola" Leyendo un libro, esta Seis a la vez que comia unos bocaditos

"¿Eh ya llegaron?" Y por la ventana vieron a Copper revisando a Kuruta

"Ahh….¿quién?" Además que en un sillón estaba Luke echado cansado viendo unos videos en un celular nuevo, junto a R2-D2 quien jugando cartas con HK-47

"Si lo compro…no mejor estas partes…ah volvieron" Y revisando en internet, dijo Revan usando una laptop nueva

"Veo que ya estaban todos" Dijo IF con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si, el día estuvo…jejeje dejémoslo en bueno….jejejeje" Dijo Copper algo pícaro

"Solo tuve unos problemas pero rápido los solucione" Dijo Seis sin aparte la mirada de su lectura

"Eh….solo nos volvimos billonarios….en fin mañana veremos sobre el barco y después ir a Lastation….alguien tiene hambre"

"¿Billonario?" Preguntaron las chicas curiosas, lo que Revan solo sonrió…

* * *

 **5 pudines después**

"Esto si es una comida" Comiendo una pizza gigante, dijo Revan alegremente

"Ahh….el helado esta deliciosooo" Dijo Luke comiendo un helado de casi el doble de su tamaño

"Ahh…..este whisky debe ser de los dioses….ahhh perfecta" Tomando de un whisky de alta calidad, comento Copper alegremente

"Talvez sea exagerado….pero no estoy MIA haci que normal" Comiendo un ramen gigante, dijo Seis tranquilamente

"Ahh….hace tiempo quise comer algo grande…y esto llena mis expectativas" Dijo Peashy sonriendo comiendo una hamburguesa gigante

"Je, si por hoy…..a comer jejeje" Comento Mana comiendo una lasaña gigante

"Ahh…un día no afectara la dieta" Dijo IF disfrutando medio pollo con una gran porción papas

"Jejeje, por día tampoco afecta a la salud" Dijo Compa comiendo un gran pedazo de carne a la barbacoa con ensalada, arroz y papas

"Ahhh el pudin es vida, el pudin es amor" Gritaba Neptune saltando a un pudin gigante de como dos metros y medio que de alguna manera entro en el departamento de Compa

"En fin….salud a todos" Dijo Revan alzando su vaso con cerveza

"Salud" Y en respuesta dijeron los demás alzando sus bebidas (aunque Neptune alzo un bote de miel para su pudin), para continuar comiendo

Y finalizando un día libre


End file.
